Conociendo la Historia en el Pasado
by Bel potter
Summary: Los hijos del trío dorado no saben por qué razón sus padres son tan famosos, por qué cada vez que salen en familia el resto de los magos se les queda viendo idiotizados. (lo sé, es un asco de Sumary, pero soy pésima con ellos) varias parejas. Una extraña lectura de libros que mi mente ideo, por favor pasen, lean y dejen comentarios.
1. Prólogo

Hola, he quí con mi historia, espero que la disfruten

* * *

Harry caminaba entre sus compañeros del E.D corrigiendo pequeños errores que cometían con el encantamiento protector, a su izquierda estaba la pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny con quien había comenzado a compartir cada vez más durante ese año, hacía el encantamiento sin problemas, el chico sonrió, aquel año había tratado más con ella y se daba cuenta de que era, probablemente, la bruja más poderosa de su curso, e incluso, quizás de su familia, pero eso jamás se lo diría a Ron.

Un poco más allá se encontraba Cho Chang, la chica que se suponía le gustaba, sin embargo durante el último tiempo no estaba muy seguro de eso. Ella continuaba llorando a cada mención de Cedric Digory, que había muerto a finales del año anterior a manos de Lord Voldemord, y para Harry era difícil acercarse a ella si cada vez que lo hacía ella lo esquivaba o se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y aunque él entendía que toda la situación era complicada para ella, para él no era fácil intentar estar con alguien que no quería estar cerca de ti.

Después del beso que se dieron antes de las vacaciones de navidad las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, Harry había intentado acercarse un poco más a ella y siempre terminaba sutilmente rechazado, y la verdad es que ya se estaba aburriendo, a veces pensaba que le gustaba más por costumbre que por un sentimiento romántico, aunque nunca se había planteado un futuro con ella, ahora ni siquiera pensaba en un presente juntos. Paso de largo junto a ella, sin hablarle, no estaba haciendo mal el encantamiento por lo que no era necesario hablarle.

Harry vio como Neville Longbottom hacía el encantamiento a la perfección desviando una maldición piernas de gelatina hacia Dean Thomas, quien empezó una clase extraña de baile, en el cual sus piernas se contorsionaban en todas direcciones mientras agitaba desesperado los brazos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. Todos quienes estaban en la sala se voltearon y al ver la danza comenzaron a reír. Una vez pudo controlarse Harry deshizo el hechizo y Dean, una vez parado correctamente comenzó a reír junto al resto.

-Acabo de recordar la vez que Malfoy unió las piernas de Neville y que Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo a pararse porque él se callo en la entrada de la sala común - dijo Ron que se había acercado para ver mejor el espectáculo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a Neville sonriendo, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Si había alguien de quien Harry se sentía orgulloso era de Neville Longbottom, a pesar de que en un comienzo no era capaz de hacer ningún encantamiento correctamente, se había esforzado un montón y actualmente aprendía muy deprisa y no casi no había ejercicio que no pudiese hacer.

-¡Chicos! - llamó Harry - creo que es momento de dar por terminada la clase - dijo, y pudo escuchar los reclamos provenientes de toda la sala, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al pensar que la mayoría, partiendo por Fred y George, harían cualquier cosa por faltar a clases y, según lo que dijo Hermione, esas eran clases de refuerzo, ilegales claramente, pero clases al fin y al cavo y le era cómico y a la vez agradable ver lo mucho que parecían gustarle sus clases al resto del grupo - no se preocupen, intentaré concertar una reunión lo antes posible, así que por favor...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el grito de Colin Creevey y al voltearse lo vieron mirando aterrado el techo de la sala de los menesteres, al levantar la vista vieron como una especie de niebla escarlata se formaba en el techo.

El trío de oro automáticamente levantó sus varitas apuntando hacia la nube, siendo imitados al instante por el resto del E.D. sin embargo debieron retroceder al fijarse que la nube comenzó a crecer rápidamente y a descender.

La nube se detuvo a metro y medio del suelo y se quedó quieta, Harry dio de forma vacilante un par de pasos en su dirección, y casi al instante retrocedió pues la nube había empezado a retorcerse y literalmente escupir bultos envueltos en capas negras, solo le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de los bultos eran en realidad personas, uno, dos tres, siete personas fueron tiradas al piso desde la nube escarlata que luego comenzó a desvanecerse. ninguno había bajado sus varitas mientras veían como esas personas intentaban levantarse.

-Imposible - susurro Hermione que estaba a su derecha - nadie puede aparecerse en Hogward.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se escuchó a uno de ellos gritar.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras James - dijo una voz de chica - y mira lo que logramos, darnos un tremendo porrazo.

-Ya déjalo Rose, sabes perfectamente que tu primo no...- pero lo que fuera que no era el chico llamado James nunca lo sabrían, pues las extrañas personas que acababan de llegar se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del E.D. y los miraban con una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Pero Harry solo tenía ojos para un chico que podía ser su copia, los mismos ojos, los mismos lentes, el mismo cabello, y prácticamente la misma altura, la única diferencia visible era que el chico no tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, es la primera historia que escribo y realmente me gustaría que me ayudaran a mejorar.


	2. Quiero Saber

Como el prólogo fue cortito decidí subir al primer capítulo para que se callan adrentrando en la idea de mi historia, espero que les guste. Y sin más que decir aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Albus Potter, un chico de pelo oscuro y desordenado, de altura promedio, lentes redondos y brillantes ojos verdes, acompañado de sus mejores amigos, Rose Weasley, una chica de pelo castaño muy abundante y con unas cuantas pecas esparcidas por su rostro, y Scorpius Malfoy, alto de pálida piel y cabello rubio platinado, con unos ojos grises que cuando querían podían ser tan fríos como el hielo o tan cálidos como una tarde de verano. Tenía una idea fija en su mente, mientras recorría el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Interrogar a su primo, casi hermano aunque por sus venas no corría la misma sangre, Ted Lupin.

Era la única persona a la que podía recurrir en aquel momento, no conocía a nadie más que pudiera aclararle la mente sin ponerse en ridículo, ni que estuviese dispuesto hacerlo.

-Al, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? - le pregunto su prima - Yo no creo que Teddy sepa mucho más que nosotros, si no me equivoco él apenas tenía un año cuando terminó la guerra.

-Lo se, pera sabes que papá siempre le ha tenido un gran cariño, casi como a un hermano pequeño, y le cuenta más cosas que a nosotros por ser el mayor.

-Pero... - Rose no pudo continuar con su alegato ya que Albus la interrumpió.

-Ya estoy cansado de que cada vez que papá nos va a dejar a King Cross todo el mundo se de vuelta a mirarlo y que cada vez que que le pregunto me evada. ¿Cuántas veces se nos ha acercado gente que ni siquiera conocemos a felicitarnos por el fantástico padre que tenemos, el héroe del mundo aquel que hizo cosas que son impresionantes? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener que sonreír fingiendo orgullo cuando no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando? Antes de entrar a Hogwarts creía que mi padre había sido popular en el colegio y que por eso lo conocía tanta gente, y no sólo yo, James y Lyli han pasado por lo mismo, e incluso ahora, que los tres estamos en Hogwarts sabemos poco y nada, la mayoría de lo que se me lo has contado tú - agregó dirigiéndose al rubio Malfoy.

-Mi padre sólo me ha contado un par de cosas, que eran compañeros de grado, que no se llevaban bien, que tu padre fue quien derrotó a Voldemort y poco más, sabes que mi padre también tiene un pasado, aunque oscuro, del cuál no quiere que yo me entere.

-Si siguen hablando tan alto, todo el colegio se enterará de que somos unos completos desconocedores de la historia de nuestros propios padres - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, un chico de unos diecisiete años los miraba, alto, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, y junto a él una chica pelirroja con pecas en la nariz y que los miraba sin expresión

-James, Lily ¿Por qué andan juntos? - preguntó Albus, era raro ver a sus hermanos juntos.

-Somos hermanos ¿Recuerdas? - le dijo sarcásticamente Lily.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, James siempre está con su grupo, y tú con el tuyo, ¿Ha pasado algo? - quiso saber, preocupándose un poco, la última vez que James había decidido estar cerca de Lily fue cuando unos chicos de Slytherin decidieron que ella era demasiado arrogante por el hecho de ser hija de Harry Potter y entre cuatro le lanzaron distintas maldiciones, mandándola a la enfermería durante una semana por lo que sus hermanos habían decidido turnarse para acompañarla. Eso acabó cuando Lily montó en cólera y les gritó a ambos que eran un par de idiotas exagerados, que si no la hubieran atacado por la espalda los estúpidos de Slytherin jamás la hubieran tocado, y que si no querían que ella practicara con ellos cómo defenderse mejor la dejaran sola.

-También nos enteramos de que Teddy estaba en Hogwarts, creo que vino a pedir el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, escuché que va a retirarse - le contesto James, aunque generalmente era muy revoltoso y le gustaba gastarle bromas a todo el mundo, incluidos sus hermanos, no le agradaba mucho que se riñeran entre ellos, sentía que era su deber de hermano mayor el protegerlos, incluso de ellos mismos, aunque eso jamás lo reconocería ante nadie - si quieres vamos todos juntos. por lo que alcancé a escuchar de vuestra conversación queréis interrogar a Ted sobre papá, y tú no eres su único hijo ni el único que tiene curiosidad, yo soy el que ha aguantado cinco años con las dudas en mi cabeza, tú sólo cuatro, y ni hablar de Lily que acaba de empezar su segundo año. La de veces que he escuchado decir a mi padre que las cosas que hizo durante su estadía en Hogwarts las hizo sólo porque debían ser hechas y que quería que nosotros tuviéramos una vida normal de adolescente.

-¿Normal? - intervino Lily, que a pesar de que hace poco más de un año se había enterado de la fama de sus padres, le era igual de irritante que a sus hermanos que todo el mundo supiera más de sus padres que ellos mismos - ¿Cómo vamos a ser normales si no podemos caminar medio pasillo sin que nos saluden y nos feliciten por los padres que tenemos - se quitó el pelirrojo cabello de los ojos con un ademán de la mano y continuó - "mi padre me contó que el tuyo le salvó la vida" - dijo con voz grave, intentando imitar la de un chico - o "mi mamá estuvo en el E.D con tu padre, me dijo que la mitad de los hechizos que sabe se los enseñó él" ¿Qué diablos es el E.D? - terminó irritada.

En eso se escuchó una suave risa que provenía de la espalda de James, y recién entonces se percataron de la presencia de Hugo Weasley, hermano menor de Rose, un chico alto y pelirrojo, que era el mejor amigo de Lily.

-Los siento, pero recuerdo ese día, estuviste media hora murmurando entre dientes y preguntándote que era el famosos E.D.- aclaró el chico, al ver que todos lo miraban.

-Vale, lo entiendo, pero eso no contesta la pregunta de por qué están juntos.

-Porque fui a buscar a James para avisarle de la visita de Teddy, y ahora nos dirigíamos al despacho de la directora, para ver si podemos saluda - al ver la mirada incrédula que le dirigían añadió - está bien, también vamos a interrogar a Teddy.

Albus sonrió, podía pasar el día discutiendo con sus hermanos, pero si algo les había enseñado su padre es que no había nada más valioso que la familia, por eso estaba seguro de que daría la vida por cada uno de ellos, incluso por Scorpius y Ted, con quienes, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, los quería como si de verdad fueran sus hermanos.

-A sí que queréis interrogarme - todos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz que venía de sus espaldas, y al volverse se encontraron con Ted Lupin, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, y con su cabello azul - os recomendaría que conversarais estas cosas en un lugar más privado.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué decir, finalmente fue Al quien rompió el silencio.

-Si nos escuchaste significa que sabes qué es lo que te queremos preguntar, ¿verdad? - Ted suspiró antes de responder.

-Por lo poco que escuché, y por las malas imitaciones de Lily supongo - continuó sin hacer caso del bufido de molestia de esta - que quieren preguntarme acerca de Harry.

-Así es - soltó entusiasmado James - ¿nos lo dirás? ¿el por qué papá es tan famoso?

-Estamos en el séptimo piso ¿ por qué no vamos a la sala de los menesteres, ahí podremos estar más tranquilos y cómodos - dijo Albus, sin añadir el hecho de que si alguien los escuchaba preguntando por la historia de sus padres quedarían como idiotas.

Luego de pensarlo un momento todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y una vez frente al tapiz de los monstruos que golpeaban a Barnabás el Chiflado comenzaron a pasearse frente a ella para pedir un lugar donde hablar tranquilos. queda de más decir que siete personas paseando frente a un tapiz era extraño, aún sin la extraña cabellera de Ted.

Durante las vueltas los hermanos se Potter se concentraban en el mismo deseo.

"Quiero conocer la historia de mi padre, quiero saber que sucedió durante su estadía en Hogwarts, quiero saber por qué es famoso"

Cuando terminaron las tres vueltas vieron que en la muralla se formaba una gran puerta, Ted se adelantó y tomo la manilla que había aparecido y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al resto de los chicos. Pero una vez todos dentro se dieron cuenta de que no se hallaban en un salón con sillones, como había ocurrido otra veces que buscaban un lugar donde conversar tranquilos, si no que en una habitación casi vacía.

El único mueble con el que contaba era una mesa baja sobre la cual reposaban una especie de bultos, a pesar de que estaban desconcertados se acercaron a mirar movidos por la curiosidad, lo que pensaron eran bultos eran en realidad siete libros completamente blancos, incluso sus cubiertas. James alargó la mano con intención de tomar uno, pero fue detenido por Rose.

-No los toques, pueden ser peligrosos - le previno.

-¡Oh, vamos Rose! - dijo de forma burlesca - la única forma en que un montón de libros sean peligrosos sea que te golpees con ellos en la cabeza - y soltándose de la mano que le sujetaba el brazo tomó uno de los libros tomo el libro, no pasó nada, por lo que se volvió y miró a su prima con una sonrisa triunfante - ¿Ves? no pasa nada.

A penas terminó de hablar una especie de humo escarlata comenzó a salir del libro, todos gritaron, pero antes de que alguien reaccionara e hiciera algo más, la nube de humo escarlata los envolvió a todos. Durante unos segundos no se pudieron mover, y tuvieron la extraña sensación de que no existía nada, ni ellos mismos. y luego comenzaron a caer, uno sobre otro, primero James, luego Rose, Ted, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo y por último Albus.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras James - dijo Rose enojada - y mira lo que logramos, darnos un tremendo porrazo.

-Ya déjalo Rose, sabes perfectamente que tu primo no...- pero lo que fuera que no era James se le atoró en la garganta, pues acababa de levantar la vista y vio que la sala ya no estaba vacía, si no que estaba llena de personas, y todas y cada una los apuntaban con las varitas preparadas. Y el color abandono su rostro cuando se fijó en el chico que estaba frente a él. Si no fuera por la cicatriz de la frente creería que era Albus, pero si no era Albus, además de esa cicatriz, sólo podía ser...

-¡Al! - exclamó James dirigiéndose al chico que los apuntaba, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos - baja esa varita, me equivoqué, pero no es para tanto.

-James yo soy Albus, no él - dijo Al que estaba a la derecha de Rose, que continuaba junto a James.

Todos los que estaban en la sala estaban en silencio, sin atreverse a hacer algo.

Harry estaba anonadado, su cerebro no era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, el chico que se parecía a él, o mejor dicho que era un clon de él, al parecer se llamaba Albus, y el que se había dirigido a él confundiéndolo con Albus, se llamaba James.

Y eso era lo único que sabía de aquellas personas.

Cuando aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer uno de ellos se adelantó un paso mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y en ellos podía ver recelo y cierto grado de extrañ alguna razón Harry bajó su varita, sentía que no era correcto apuntarle con ella a esa niña, casi como si fuera un pecado. La niña se acercó otro paso, sin despegar los ojos de él, y él tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, ella esquivó la mano del chico que había hablado primero para detenerla y se paró frente a Harry, ignorando las varitas del E.D que aun la apuntaban.

De la boca de la niña salió solo una palabra, pero esta fue tan impactante como si hubiese dicho una maldición imperdonable.

-¿Papá?

* * *

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias halagos, lo que sea. Nos vemos la próxima, si el fic es bien recibido.


	3. Sorpresas e Invitados Inesperados

He aquí la continuación, por favor comenten, espero que este capítulo por lo menos valga un Review.

* * *

Harry se había quedado de piedra, debió haber escuchado mal, era imposible que esa niña le hubiera llamado papá, para empezar esa niña era como mucho tres o cuatro años menor que él, lo que lo hacía fisiológicamente imposible. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que aquella niña mentía, que por alguna razón ella lo confundía o simplemente quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, quizás su alma, le decía que ella no mentía, que de alguna forma esa niña si era su hija, era la misma sensación que le impidió seguir apuntándole con su varita segundos antes.

La niña le sonrió a Harry, con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora, pero de alguna forma Harry supo que debía tener cuidado, que aquella sonrisa escondía a alguien con un fuerte carácter. Aún así devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry sabía que se le estaba escapando algo, un detalle que haría que todas las piezas de ese puzzle encajaran, pero la respuesta se le escapaba de las manos y no sabía que era, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle que cómo todo eso era posible cuando fue interrumpido por el chico de cabello azul.

-Harry - dijo el muchacho - ¿podrías decirme en qué año estamos? - preguntó con rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos brillaban con desasosiego, al igual que el resto de las personas que habían llegado junto con la nube escarlata.

-En mil novecientos noventa y seis - y fue al ver como todos palidecían, incluso la cabellera azul pareció desteñirse, que algo hizo "clic" en el cerebro de Harry.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, cómo era posible que esa niña fuera su hija. Esos chicos no eran de su época, venían del futuro.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando? - interrumpió sus pensamientos Ron, sobresaltando a Harry, por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la sala de los menesteres en una reunión del E.D., con todos los miembros en aquel lugar - ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo es que llegaron aquí?

Harry tuvo que reconocer que las preguntas de Ron eran válidas y las primeras que él mismo debió haber hecho desde un principio, pero ya no importaba, fijó su mirada en el chico de pelo azul, quien parecía ser el mayor y más responsable, y no se equivocó porque fue él quien respondió.

-La verdad es que ni yo mismo estoy seguro de nada - dijo el chico, y Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo conocía, aunque eso era imposible -. Bien, si lo que me acaba de decir Harry es verdad, y todo esto es real -añadió, como si no estuviera demasiado seguro de que fuera así - de alguna manera hemos viajado veinticuatro años en el pasado, no se cómo ni por qué - añadió rápidamente al ver que algunos abrían la boca para interrumpirlo - lo único que se de seguro es que hace unos minutos me encontré con ellos en el pasillo y nos dirigimos a la sala de los menesteres para hablar con tranquilidad - Harry intercambió miradas con Ron y Hermione, mientras que el joven había empezado a pasearse de un lado a otro, como si de esa forma sus ideas se ordenaran más fácilmente, ya nadie les apuntaba con las varitas, pero tampoco las habían guardados, sino que colgaban de las manos de sus dueños por precaución, mal que mal aquellos chicos seguían siendo desconocidos -, pero cuando hemos entrado encontramos que en la sala lo único que había era un montón de libros blancos sobre una mesa, y fue cuando James… - se paró bruscamente y miró al chico que había confundido a Harry con el tal Al -. James, ¿aún tienes el libro? - el chico, James, se sobresaltó y miró su mano, con la cual aún sostenía un libro no muy grueso de cubiertas blancas como la nieve, el de pelo azul estiró una mano en su dirección y James le entregó el libro sin hacer comentarios, al parecer se encontraba tan aturdido por lo que estaba diciendo su compañero como el resto del E.D. -Como decía, cuando James tomo este libro - dijo enseñándoselo a todos, algunos de los que estaban al fondo estiraron el cuello para poder verlo, como en el caso de Colin y su hermano Denis - una especie de nube escarlata salió de él y nos envolvió y durante un momento era como estar en ninguna parte, y luego caímos aquí, el resto es historia, aunque sigo sin saber dónde estamos.

-La verdad es que están en medio de una reunión del E.D. esta es la sala de los menesteres - dijo Harry, quien a pesar de lo confundido que seguía le respondió al chico - supongo que sólo viajaron en el tiempo, pues el espacio físico sigue siendo el mismo -añadió recordando las películas de ciencia-ficción que veía antes de saber que era un mago.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga, y al mirar vio a la pequeña pelirroja que aún estaba a su lado, esta la miraba con los ojos brillantes, como si al fin encontrara algo importante.

-¿E.d.? - Dijo ella - ¿Qué es eso? La vez que te lo pregunté me dijiste que era un grupo de estudio, pero no creo que sea eso.

- En realidad el E.D. si es un grupo de estudio - le respondió él, pero al escuchar algunas risitas disimuladas tras él agregó - aunque no es totalmente legal - Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas mirándolo burlón - Está bien, absolutamente ilegal - reconoció con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué lo creasteis? - dijo Al, el que era el clon de Harry - si es un simple grupo de estudio, aunque sea ilegal ¿por qué es famoso? - el chico, que miraba fijamente a Harry un tanto molesto, no se percató de los rostros sorprendidos de los miembros del E.D, ¿cómo era posible que un grupo clandestino fuera famoso en el futuro? - A mí, y a Lily por lo que nos dijo hace un rato, se nos acercan personas que ni conocemos a decirnos que sus padres estuvieron en el famoso E.D. y que tú les enseñaste mucho, ¿por qué los hijos de ellos pueden saberlo, y nosotros, tus hijos, no? - el hecho de que ese chico revelara que también era su hijo no sorprendió tanto como la revelación de la niña.

- Este tiene tu genio - dijo en voz alta Ron, provocando la risa en todos los presentes, y el leve sonrojo de Al y Harry.

-No lo sabes tú bien tío Ron - Dijo la niña, Lily, como la llamó Al, a nadie sorprendió que lo llamara tío, mal que mal era el mejor amigo de su padre - ¿Le responderás a Al?

Harry suspiró, supuso que no habría problema en decirles la verdad.

-Bien, este año el ministerio se niega a creer que Voldemort ha vuelto -dijo Harry ignorando olímpicamente el estremecimiento que recorrió a casi todos los miembros del E.D., salvo Hermione, él mismo y, para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny, ninguno de los del "futuro" mostró reacción alguna al escuchar el nombre - por lo que prefieren creer que Dumbledore quiere hacerse con el poder del ministerio, siendo él mismo el ministro, y que para esto usará a los alumnos de Hogwars -los del futuro lo miraron pasmados -, así que no encontraron nada mejor que meter a una vieja bruja cara de sapo - ante esto varios soltaron risitas - para que NO nos enseñe nada de defensa contra las artes oscuras - Harry ya sentía como la rabia subía por su pecho - lo único que hace es hacernos leer ridículos libros que no nos sirven para nada - ahora fue el turno de Hermione de darle un codazo, esta vez más fuerte que el de Ron -, sin tener en cuenta que fuera de Hogwars está a punto de librarse una guerra. Por eso Hermione tuvo la idea de que sería bueno aprender por nuestra cuenta y que yo sería lo mejor que pudo encontrar para hacer de "profesor". Nuestro grupo se volvió ilegal en el momento en el que Umbridge, la vieja sapo del ministerio - aclaró - decidió que los grupos de estudio o de lo que fuera con tres o más integrantes debían tener su permiso para funcionar, nos reunimos aquí y yo les enseño todo lo que puedo.

-¿Están haciendo algo ilegal? - dijo James, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, y agregó sin mirar a nadie en particular - Entonces, ya que mis padres están aquí, no podrán decirme nada en el futuro porque rompa una o dos reglas del colegio.

Harry lo miró sin saber qué decir para excusarse, pero Ginny al parecer tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

-En el futuro del que dices venir ¿aún hay guerra? - James negó con la cabeza, sin entender la razón por la cual la pelirroja preguntaba eso - Pues me alegro, pero en este momento nosotros no estamos rompiendo las reglas por placer, si no porque fuera de las paredes de este castillo hay un montón de mortifagos dispuestos a matarnos a la menor oportunidad. Si nosotros hacemos esto de forma ilegal es porque es la única forma de asegurarnos, aunque sea de forma mínima, que seremos capaces de defendernos ante un ataque, y no seremos blanco fácil, ni expondremos a gente más fuerte que nosotros por ser una carga, nada de lo que hacemos es simple diversión, aunque de siempre estas reuniones sean gratificantes, yo nunca olvido que lo hago porque quiero vivir, no por hacer simples bromas o llevarle la contraria a la ley, ¿crees que deberíamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos esperando a salir y que nos maten? - Harry la miraba sorprendido, y orgulloso de sus palabras, cada vez sentía más admiración por aquella chica pelirroja.

Mientras los miembros del E.D. tenían diferentes grados de conmoción, sólo recién, con las palabras de Ginny, se daban cuenta de las dimensiones de lo que era que Voldemort volviera, el peligro que correrían sus vidas una vez salieran del colegio.

James y los gemelos Weasley miraban el piso, sintiéndose infantiles por sentirse orgullosos de romper reglas por cosas tan banales como hacer bromas.

-Tienes razón - dijo James avergonzado, levantó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos de Ginny - ¿Me perdonas, mamá?

- Claro que te… ¿mamá? - Repitió cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el chico - ¿Soy tu madre?

-Así es ¿es que no ves el parecido? - dijo James sonriendo. Al menos Harry no veía mucho parecido, pero si se fijaba, tenían los mismos ojos, y la misma nariz. Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en el padre del chico, seguramente había comido algo que le sentó mal. Ginny simplemente le sonrió a James, de alguna forma el saber que ese chico era su hijo le hizo brotar algo cálido en el pecho, quitando el sabor amargo que había sentido en la boca al enterarse de la futura paternidad de Harry.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos dices sus nombres? - dijo Harry, que no quería seguir dándole vueltas al repentino enojo que había sentido hacia el padre desconocido de James - la verdad es que es complicado pensar en ustedes como James, Al, Lily, el de pelo azul y el resto del futuro - cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó una carcajada general, aliviando un poco la tención del ambiente, muchos seguían desconfiando del extraño grupo.

-Bien, mejor parto yo - dijo el de cabellera azul sonriendo por cómo lo identificaba Harry - mi nombre es…- pero una vez más un grito se escuchó en la sala, esta vez de Parvati Patil, quien tenía levantada la varita apuntando al techo donde nuevamente había aparecido la nube escarlata, todos dieron un paso atrás al ver que la nube descendía y se deformaba, una vez más esta, literalmente, escupió a una persona, solo que la persona fue lo suficientemente ágil para caer de pie. Todos, los del presente y los del futuro, lo miraron con los ojos agrandados.

-¿Profesor? - dijo Harry.

Albus Dumbledore acababa de salir de la nube, y miraba a todos los presentes en la sala de los menesteres, y aunque sus ojos se agrandaron brevemente al ver a los del futuro, en especial al ver a Albus, no mostró mayor signo de sorpresa al aparecer en aquel lugar siendo apuntado por un montón de varitas, cuyos dueños las bajaron inmediatamente al reconocer al anciano mago.

-Interesante - dijo mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna - ¿alguien podría explicar por qué estoy en… esta sala - dijo luego de mirar alrededor y no reconocer el lugar - si hace un momento me encontraba en mi despacho?

Antes de que alguien pudiese siquiera abrir la boca se escuchó un quejido, producto de la sorpresa que les causó a todos ver aparecer a su director en medio de la sala, no se habían fijado en que la nube no había desaparecido y que continuaba "escupiendo" gente. Una, dos, tres, veintiún personas habían caído en un revoltijo de túnicas, piernas y brazos uno a uno se iban levantando.

Ante ellos se encontraban los cinco Weasley faltantes, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ninphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Fleur Delacour, un chico pelirrojo que harry no conocía, pero que al parecer los del futuro si, porque apenas lo vieron gritaron.

-¡FREDDY! - él pelirrojo los miró y se acercó a ellos desconcertado.

-¡Cuidado, es Sirius Black! - Gritó de pronto Justin Finch-Fletchley y Harry giró a mirar a su padrino, que vestía una túnica azul oscuro y que, milagrosamente parecía peinado y afeitado, muy parecido a las fotografías que él tenía de sus padres de jóvenes - ¡Expulso! - gritó Finch-Fletchley con la varita apuntando a Sirius, que aún parecía desorientado, pero Harry fue mucho más rápido

-¡Protego! - El encantamiento de Harry fue tan potente que se alzó en medio de la sala y el encantamiento que iba contra Sirius rebotó y golpeó al propio Justin que fue a dar contra la pared y luego resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando a Harry con una mezcla de rencor y miedo. El silencio más absoluto se hizo en la sala - Sirius Black es inocente - Dijo Harry con una voz fría que hizo que a muchos se le pusieran los pelos de punta, incluso a Malfoy, y los del futuro se miraban entre ellos asustados, era la primera vez que escuchaban a Harry hablar así, y francamente daba miedo - si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo tendrá que pasar sobre mí primero - y luego le dio un abrazo a su padrino.

-¿Q-q-q-qu-qu-qué significa esto? - dijo una voz aterrorizada desde el suelo, y al voltearse a mirar Harry se quedó, nuevamente, de piedra. Sentados en el suelo, abrazados entre ellos y con cara del más absoluto terror se encontraban las tres últimas personas que Harry se imaginó en su vida que vería dentro de los terrenos de Hogwars.

Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley.

-Al parecer ustedes son los últimos en… caer - dijo Dumbledore viendo como la nube escarlata desaparecía - así que, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían explicarnos qué es lo que está pasando aquí y de paso dónde estamos?

Harry resumió lo que sabía hasta el momento, que aquellos chicos decían venir del futuro y cómo habían llegado, sin dejar de echar miradas desconfiadas a los Dursley, que seguían en el piso. Una vez explicado todo se empezaron a sentar en diferentes sillas y sillones que habían aparecido en la estancia, que, como de pronto se dio cuenta Harry, se había agrandado lo suficiente para que estuvieran cómodamente las más de cincuenta personas que ahora estaban ahí.

-Estaban a punto de decirnos sus nombres cuando apareció usted, profesor, así que en realidad no se han perdido de nada interesante - terminó de decir Harry, observando como los Dursley se sentaban lo más lejos posibles de ellos - ¿Podrías continuar donde quedaste? - le dijo al joven de pelo azul.

- Claro - dijo él, que se había quedado mirando con nostalgia a Remus y a Tonks -, como decía mi nombre es Ted, tengo veintidós años, fui Griffindor, mis padres son, Ninphadora Tonks - ella se puso roja, e incluso su pelo, de color rosa, pasó a ser rojo - con este pelo cualquiera se daría cuenta - añadió sonriendo y apuntando su cabellera azul, ella sonrió feliz y Remus puso una rara mueca. En ese momento Ted tomo una profunda inspiración, arrugó la cara y su pelo se volvió castaño, y recién entonces Harry se percató de por qué pensó que lo conocía. Ese chico era igual a Remus Lupin, salvo por un par de detalles, y Harry no era el único que se había dado cuenta del parecido, Hermione y Ron lo miraban con la boca abierta, al igual que muchos de los miembros del E.D, Tonks había dejado salir una especie de chillido de felicidad, Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Lupin se había quedado pálido, con una mueca mitad felicidad, mitad terror. ¿De verdad había sido tan cruel como para traspasarle su licantropía a un niño inocente?

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y a todas aquellas personas que agregaros mi historia a sus favoritos o que la siguen.


	4. Presentaciones y Decisiones

Un millon de gracias a todos los que me leen, realmente me hace feliz de que les guste esta historia y que me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios.

Agradesco en especial los comentarios de

asuna-1992

Thequeenredforever

Susigabi

MirandaLightwoodO'Shea

Mar91

Porque gracias a ellos volví para subir este nuevo capítulo.

Al mirarlo Tonks sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos ¿tan horrible era pensar en tener un hijo con ella que Remus parecía tan aterrado y con cara de odio?

Como siempre fue Sirius quien decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-¡Asalta cunas! Te acostaste con mi sobrina - en lo que no pensó Sirius fue que estaba sentado entre la pareja, por lo que mientras Tonks le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el pelo le tapara la cara producto de la fuerza y que Remus le golpeara en el estómago sin moverse de su asiento, provocando las risas de casi todos, pocos se imaginaban al profesor Lupin si no era como el responsable profesor que conocieron dos años atrás - Yo solo decía - logro decir con una vocecita Sirius, aún tratando de recuperar el aire que le saco de un golpe su amigo.

-Supongo que ya todos se dieron cuenta quien es mi padre - dijo Ted sonriendo a sus padres - y no te preocupes, no tengo nada de tu licantropía - se escucharon gritos de terror de parte de los Dursley, pero nadie les hizo caso. Mientras Tonks sentía como su corazón volvía a latir, la expresión de Lupin se debía a su licantropía, no a ella y al ver la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Lupin sintió como una pequeña esperanza volvía a crecer dentro de ella, él no parecía molesto por que en un futuro tuvieran un hijo en común -, en realidad mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin y mi padrino es Harry Potter - Harry se sorprendió, y miró agradecido a los futuros padres. Lupin, luego de saber que su hijo no heredaría su condición parecía mucho más relajado e incluso feliz - bien, eso es todo, supongo, James, tu turno - finalizó, Sirius, al ver que se iba a sentar junto al resto del futuro, que había ocupado un costado, se puso de pie, hizo que Remus se levantara y ocupara su asiento al lado de Tonks, y luego, con un movimiento de su varita, convirtió los tres asientos individuales en un cómodo sillón de tres cuerpos, y luego tomó a Ted de un brazo y lo hizo sentar en el sillón, finalmente él se fue a sentar junto a Harry, dejando a la recién reunida familia junta.

-Esto de que otro elija a qué hora presentarte no me gusta nada -lo escuchó refunfuñar Harry. A James no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser él quien les dijera a sus padres que se casarían y tendrían hijos, porque si mal no recordaba su tío Ron le había contado que tanto su madre como su padre habían tenido otras relaciones antes de estar juntos, aunque pensándolo bien podría ser divertido, en especial pensando que estaban todos los Weasley reunidos - Hola a todos, mi Nombre es James Sirius - a Sirius le sorprendió que la pequeña pelirroja le hubiera puesto su nombre a uno de sus hijos, hasta que se fijó en el chico, quien era tan parecido a James como Al lo era de Harry, si no se había dado cuenta antes era por la sorpresa de todo lo que acababa de pasar, y entonces lo entendió todo y soltó una carcajada, siendo acompañado, de forma menos estridente, por Lupin quien también se había dado cuenta del parecido.

-Tremendo lío en el que te metiste cachorro - le dijo a Harry, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando su padrino, pero al parecer Dumbledore, Hermione y los del futuro si, porque también reían disimuladamente.

-Como decía, yo también soy Griffindor, en realidad todos los que venimos del futuro somos Griffindor - miro a sus compañeros y se encogió de hombros - así nos ahorramos tiempo, tengo quince años, soy cazador en el equipo de Griffindor - Ginny sonrió, esa era su posición favorita - y soy el hijo mayor de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter - soltó de sopetón, Ginny lo miraba con la boca abierta, se iba a casar con su primer amor, y único, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, miró a Al y Lily que la saludaban sonriendo, ellos también eran sus hijos, luego miró a Harry, que miraba a James con los ojos agrandados, al parecer Harry sintió su mirada, porque se giró a mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo antes se apartarla ruborizados.

-¿Qué te estas imaginando con mi hermana enano de cuatro ojos? - preguntaron Bill y Charlie al mismo tiempo.

-¿De qué están hablando? -dijo Harry confundido, no entendía la pregunta, no se estaba imaginando nada, sólo que era extraño que la idea de que se quedara junto a Ginny le gustaba más de lo esperado.

-No porque vallan a tener hijos significa que tengan que practicar.

-¡Fred! - le reclamó Ginny, roja como un tomate. Harry aún tenía cara de no entender qué pasaba.

-Por favor cachorro -le dijo Sirius sonriendo burlonamente -¿Me vas a decir que no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?

Y Harry entendió lo que le decían los Weasley, y se lo imaginó, lo que le provocó un violento sonrojo, que Sirius se riera con otra carcajada y que los hermanos los miraran de forma homicida.

-No le hagan nada a mi padre, que no se les olvide que gracias a eso nacimos nosotros -dijo James - y papá, mamá no bromeaba cuando dijo que cuando adolescente eras muy lento para algunas cosas - Harry volvió a ruborizarse - bien, supongo que eso es todo de mí y…- y fue interrumpido por el sonido de un vaso roto, al mirar en dirección al sonido vieron a Michael Corner con un cara de enfado y mirando a Harry y Ginny con rabia - ¡Oh, por favor! No sean infantiles, mamá me contó que tu relación con ella nunca fue seria, y que además a la primera de cambio te fuiste donde otra, así que ni se te ocurra decir algo, así que todos los que descubran que tienen hijos con personas que no son sus parejas actuales no monten escándalo - todos miraban a James con sorpresa, él tenía razón. Y Cho decidió no decir nada, pues estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

-Por una vez que tienes razón primito - Dijo una niña, la misma que al llegar había regañado a James por no hacer lo que ella dijo, lo primero que paso por la mente de Harry al fijarse en ella es que se parecía bastante a Hermione, y cuando se fijó en su cabello rojo y las pocas pecas que alcanzaba a ver sonrió maliciosamente, esa sí sería una sorpresa para sus amigos.

-Bien, Al, es tu turno de presentarte.

Al se paró y se dirigió al centro de la sala, ahí esperó a que James se sentara, pues había decidió sentarse junto a sus padres, por lo que estaban haciendo bastante lío mientras James se acomodaba.

-Mi Nombre es Albus Potter - a Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos al saber que Harry le tenía el suficiente cariño como para nombrar así a un hijo -, mi segundo nombre me lo guardo para más adelante, tengo catorce años, soy buscador en el equipo y mi materia favorita es defensa contra las artes oscuras, soy el segundo hijo del matrimonio Potter, y lo que más detesto es que desconocidos se me acerquen para felicitarme por el gran padre que tengo y las grandes proezas que ha hecho cuando yo, siendo su hijo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que hablan - dijo esto mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, sin rabia, pero con una determinación que, para su pesar, a Harry le recordó a si mismo.

-No me mires así, -se defendió Harry - yo tampoco sé que hice en un futuro para que te digan eso, hasta el momento no he hecho nada importante - un segundo de silencio antes que la sala estallara en estruendosas carcajadas, incluso Dumbledore reía por lo bajo -¿Qué?

- Harry, esa no te la crees ni tú, ¿acaso no recuerdas en primero con lo de la pi…?- Hermione le había dado tal golpe en la cabeza para que se callara que Harry pensó que era una suerte que Ron no tuviera una mesa frente a él, porque lo más seguro es que su cabeza hubiera revotado contra ella. Hermione, sin mostrar el menor arrepentimiento por casi arrancarle la cabeza a Ron de un golpe, miró disimuladamente al ministro, mal que mal ellos habían roto un montón de reglas en el colegio.

-No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte, ¿Por qué a mí me pegas con tantas ganas y a Harry con suerte lo codeas?

-Creo que es el momento de que se presente otra persona - se apresuró a decir Albus, su padre le había contado que cuando a ese par le daba por discutir podían estar horas - Lily, tu turno.

-Mi nombre es Lily Potter, acabo de entrar en el equipo de Griffindor como cazadora, - para estas alturas ya todos aplaudían, era obvio que los hijos de Harry habían heredado el amor por el quidditch de sus padres - soy la menor de los hijos, tengo doce años, y no se qué más decir. Así que mejor que se presente otro… Freddy, hazlo tú.

El joven que había llegado en el segundo grupo de la nube, el pelirrojo que Harry no reconoció pasó al frente, era alto, y con la piel levemente más oscura que el resto.

- Mi nombre es Fred Weasley, en honor a mi tío Fred - Dijo el muchacho, y Fred abrazó a George, que se había quedado pálido mirando al chico, a harry le llamó la atención que el chico mirara a Fred con tanta intensidad - Si papá, soy tu hijo - le dijo mirando a George a los ojos - tengo quince años, soy bateador y mis mejores amigos son James Potter y Frank Longbottom - todos se giraron a mirar a Neville, que parecía petrificado - ¿Por qué reaccionan así al saber que tendrán hijos? No es como si esperaran morir vírgenes ¿o sí?

-Una cosa es saber o creer que tendrás hijos y otra muy distintas en verlos en vivo y en directo y de tu misma edad - se defendió Neville.

-Pero si Frank no está aquí Profesor,

-¿Profesor? -graznó Neville

-Sips, pero mejor continuo, ¿quieres saber quién es mi madre? - le preguntó maliciosamente a George, quien asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, causando la risa de muchos. Otra persona que estaba muy atenta, aunque jamás lo admitiría, era Angelina Jonhson, ese chico tenía su nariz, y su tono de piel era oscuro, si no se equivocaba era su hijo, y eso la hacía sentir realmente feliz, por razones que no admitiría - bien, pues mi madre es la hermosa Angelina Jonhson - dijo con voz pomposa y haciendo una ridícula floritura con la mano, George casi se cae del asiento, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y, esquivando a Fred y a Katie Bell que estaban entre ellos, llegó hasta donde estaba Angelina y le dio un beso en la boca, durante una décima de segundo todo se quedó quieto, incluso Fred, hasta que todo estallo en gritos de felicitaciones y silbidos, incluso los del futuro aplaudían entusiasmados. Los únicos que parecían ajenos a la algarabía general eran Snape, Draco y los Dursley, estos últimos que seguían en el rincón intentando hacerse invisibles, lo que no era necesario pues nadie les hacía caso.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó Angelina a George en un susurro ahogado.

-Pues ¿a qué más mujer? Que me gustas - le dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

-Les aviso que me gusta mi edad, así que ni se les ocurra hacerme ahora, ya tendrán tiempo para eso, no quiero ser mayor que Ted - les dijo Freddy sin muestra de vergüenza, causando un sonrojo monumental en Angelina, y para sorpresa de muchos, también en George, este último hizo que Fred y Katie se corrieran un par de asientos para poder sentarse junto a Angelina, quien sonrió ante el acto - bien, creo que es momento de dar paso a mis queridos primos menores, Rose, tu turno - y luego se fue a sentar junto a sus padres adolescentes, pues viendo que todos los que ya se habían presentado se habían sentado con sus respectivos padres, no veía razón para no hacerlo él también, además estaba ansioso por conocer un poco más a su tío Fred, del que siempre hablaba su padre.

La niña pelirroja en la que se había fijado antes Harry pasó al centro de la sala, y Harry no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

-¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? - le dijo Hermione, que se extrañó al ver la cara maliciosa de su amigo, al escucharla Ron también se mostró interesado y se giró a mirar a su amigo en la espera de una respuesta.

-Se supone que tú eres el cerebro del grupo Hermione, - ella se mostró un poco ofendida de que Harry pusiera en duda su inteligencia - ¿y aún no te das cuenta a quién, o mejor dicho a quiénes se parece esa niña? - sus dos amigos se giraron a observar a la chica, que se acababa de situar en el centro de la sala. Hermione palideció, acababa de darse cuenta de todo, luego miró a Ron, quién seguía mirando a la niña con el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta de nada. Hermione bufó exasperada y se giró cruzándose de brazos, Harry sólo rió por lo bajo, siendo observado de cerca por sus tres hijos, a quienes les fascinaba ver a su padre diferente a como el hombre que conocían, siendo simplemente un adolescente más, como ellos.

-Hola - dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa -, mi nombre es Rose Weasley, tengo catorce años y mis mejores amigos son Albus y el rubio desteñido de atrás - recién entonces el trío se fijó en el chico que estaba al fondo de la sala, quien había bufado molesto por la descripción de su amiga, era tan parecido a Draco Malfoy como Albus a Harry, pero no tenía esa mueca de desdén sempiterna que mostraba el Malfoy de la actualidad, luego todos se giraron a Mirar a Draco, quien estaba tan pálido como un fantasma - no juego quidditch, aunque me encanta, especialmente porque la mitad del equipo es parte de mi familia, bien, mispadressonronweasleyyhermionegranger - dijo tan rápido que nadie entendió, los del futuro se reían a mandíbula batiente, y Harry, que ya estaba seguro de su sospecha inicial se les había unido -. No se rían, saben que mis padres en esta época se la pasan peleando - y esto fue la confirmación, no sólo de Harry, sino también de Hermione, del origen de esa niña. Rose tomó aire y continuó de forma más tranquila-. Mis padres son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ron estaba pálido de la impresión, aunque secretamente sus entrañas estaban bailando La Macarena, pero eso no lo reconocería ni muerto. Hermione por su parte estaba sonrojada, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que esa niña era su hija. Ante ese pensamiento una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara.

-¡Así se hace Ronnie! - Gritaron los gemelos, rompiendo el silencio, aunque todos sabían que ese par terminaría junto, no podían evitar reírse de la cara de sorpresa de ambos. Muchos estaban riendo por lo bajo a estas alturas.

-Bien, eh, esto - Ron no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, esa niña se ponía igual que Hermione cuando estaba nerviosa, y ver eso en alguien que tenía su pelo y sus ojos le producía un extraño calor en el pecho - yo creo que eso es todo, soy la primera hija del matrimonio y ahora mejor que se presente Hugo - terminó a la carrera, luego casi corrió donde estaban sus padres y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se sentó en las piernas de Ron y lo abrazó, y él, aunque choqueado por la acción, la envolvió en sus brazos. Hermione sintió que un globo se hinchaba en su pecho, cálido y dulce.

-Tienes catorce años y sigues siendo la niña de los ojos de papá - Dijo un joven que acababa de situarse donde momentos antes estaba Rose, ella le sacó la lengua y Ron sonrió - Hola, mi nombre es Hugo Weasley, tengo doce años y mis mejores amigas son Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom, mis padres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-¿Dos? - fue lo primero que dijo Ron, provocando la risa de algunos.

-Sí, y bastante que se demoraron en decidirse a tenernos, y no por falta de empeño, por lo que nos contó tío George - dijo el niño, provocando que a Ron se le pusieran rojas hasta la orejas, al igual que a Hermione, y la risa del resto -aunque nunca he podido entender a qué se refería con que la mesa de la cocina es sólo para comer comida, eso es obvio ¿no? - continuó sin darse cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba poniendo a sus padres -.Tío George dice que nunca más a podido entrar a la cocina sin recordar, pero nunca dice que recuerda, sólo dice algo sobre los lunares raros en partes raras.

En este punto todos estaban riendo, incluso los Slytherin y hasta a Snape le costaba mantener la cara inexpresiva. Lily y Hugo sólo sonreían, pues no entendían muy bien a que se referían los mayores.

-Yo no tengo ningún lunar - dijo Ron en voz alta, confundido por ese dato, hasta que miró a Hermione que estaba tan roja como la nube que trajo a sus hijos y que intentaba hacerse pequeña en su asiento -¿Tú tienes un lunar? -preguntó irreflexivamente Ron, sin bajar el volumen de voz, haciendo que muchos pusieran atención a la extraña conversación. Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza aparentando no darle importancia.

-¿Dónde diablos tienes ese lunar? Créeme que he visto lunares en lugares extraños y no sé por qué el tuyo debería sorprenderme - metió cizaña George, sólo para ver cómo, de forma milagrosa, el rojo alcanzaba nuevos tonos en el rostro de Hermione.

-Ya sé cuál debe ser - gritó de pronto Lavender, sin percatarse de la cara de horror de Hermione continuó - debe ser el que tienes con forma de media luna en el muslo derecho, el que está cerca de la entrepie… - Parvati, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata de su amiga y le tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya todos sabían lo que quiso decir. Era imposible decidir quién estaba más rojo, si Ron o Hermione. La pequeña Rose, intentaba ocultarse entre los brazos de su padre, pues ella si sabía a lo que se referían, al parecer el lunar era hereditario.

Todo el resto se partía de la risa, hasta que a Harry le dieron pena sus amigos.

-Creo que eso era todo, ¿verdad Hugo? -el niño asintió, sin saber muy bien la causa de la hilaridad de los presentes - bien, entonces supongo que será el turno del otro joven -añadió mirando al rubio, su plan dio resultado, ya que las risas se fueron calmando, y la vista de todos se fue fijando en el último muchacho que quedaba por presentarse, Draco se tensó en su asiento.

-Buenas tarde, mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, y como se habrán dado cuenta mi padre es Draco Malfoy - dijo él sin esperar a que le preguntaran, y vio como la versión adolescente de su padre palidecía, causándole una leve sonrisa en el rostro -y, para los que no recuerden lo que dijo James, también soy Griffindor - ante eso el silencio fue absoluto, incluso Snape se mostraba conmocionado - mis mejores amigos son Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, y mi madre es Astoria Greengrass.

-¿Esa enana? - dijo Draco - ¿Cómo es eso posible? Apenas hablamos, sin mencionar que su hermana me detesta.

- Ya no lo hace, según sus palabras ya no eres un niñato con aires de grandeza.

-¿Dijiste Potter y Weasley? - continuó Draco sin hacer caso del chico - te prohíbo ser amigo de esos traidores a la sangre. No son dignos de los Malfoy menos si la chica Weasley es hija de una sangre sucia -Eso provocó que casi todas las varitas se giraran en u dirección, debido al insulto a Hermione

Scorpius cambió su rostro relajado por uno de frialdad total.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre mamá y tú dices que te da vergüenza recordar cómo eras cuando joven, y gracias a Dios que cambias en el futuro, porque si no te juro que me daría vergüenza ser tu hijo.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, ver como un Malfoy defendía a los hijos de muggles era increíble. El rostro de Draco estaba rojo, pero su rostro palideció al ver como su hijo, en vez de acercarse a él al terminar su presentación, se acercó a donde estaba Harry.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes señor Potter? -le preguntó el chico.

Harry simplemente se dedicó a observarlo, sentía como Albus se tensaba en la espera de una respuesta, y ese chico, a pesar de ser un Malfoy, al parecer no era mala sangre, Harry sonrió, tanto al chico como por su broma interna.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera en el futuro me gusta que me llames "señor Potter" - Albus pareció relajarse y se rió por lo dicho por su padre - Siéntate, si eres amigo de mi hijo serás bienvenido, seas hijo de quien seas - y luego se percató de otra cosa -además, por lo que dijiste también eres amigo de mi…sobrina, así que, si ella sacó al menos la mitad del cerebro de Hermione, debes haberte ganado su confianza.

-Siempre le has pedido que te llame Harry, pero ni caso que te hace. -le confió Albus, se sentía realmente contento de que su padre tomara tan bien como en el futuro su amistad con Scorpius, pues por lo que veía en ese tiempo el padre de su amigo era un soberano idiota - Gracias por no hacer escándalo papá

-Será porque me recuerda a Sirius - dijo harry, sonriendo porque le hubiera llamado papá.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - dijo el aludido sorprendido.

-Porque tú también siempre fuiste contra las creencias de tu familia -se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia - supongo que si nadie hubiera creído que eras diferente a ellos, como creyó mi padre, de nada hubiera servido.

-¡Diablos Harry! -dijo Ron de pronto, con cara contrariada - yo le iba a reclamar a mi hija por ser amiga de una Malfoy y vas tú y sueltas todo eso, voy a quedar como inmaduro si digo algo - todos, menos los de Slytherin rieron, aunque en Nott y Zabini podía adivinarse una sonrisa.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué estamos aquí -dijo Ted, quién creía que ya era momento de ponerse serio - ninguno de nosotros deseaba viajar al pasado cuando entramos a la sala ¿verdad? - todos los del futuro le dieron la razón.

-Usted dijo que deseaban un lugar tranquilo para discutir algo -habló por primera vez Dumbledore - quizás eso sea la clave de todo, ¿podrían decirnos acerca de qué querían hablar?

-Queríamos interrogar a Ted para ver si él nos contaba algo más de nuestros padres, o del pasado de ellos, cualquiera sabe más de ellos que nosotros - dijo Albus apuntándose a sí mismo, a sus hermanos y a sus primos, y luego miró a Harry y Ginny de forma acusadora - Sé más de vuestro pasado por libros que por sus boca.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que se portara así en el futuro, él mismo sabía lo detestable que era que el resto del mundo pareciera saber más de tu vida que uno. Así que ¿qué le pasaría en el futuro para querer ocultarlo de sus hijos?.

-Scorpius nos contó que derrotaste a Voldemort antes de cumplir dieciocho años, luego de estar meses desaparecido -dijo James dejando a todo el mundo impactado por su declaración - nadie sabe qué hiciste durante esos meses, sólo se sabe, de forma cierta, que viajaste por el mundo junto a tío Ron y Tía Hermione haciendo no se sabe qué para matar definitivamente a Voldemort.

Todos estaban impactados, y Dumbledore, que tenía la sospecha de qué era lo que había estado haciendo Harry durante esos meses, se sentía orgulloso de que Harry hubiese sabido soportar tal responsabilidad. Por su parte Harry estaba atónito.

-¿Me enfrenté a voldemort y sobreviví? - preguntó para asegurarse, aún no se lo creía.

-Si no hubieras sobrevivido ¿cómo crees que nacimos nosotros? - se burló James.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que nunca imaginé nada más allá de Voldemort, no al menos desde que volvió.

Fudge deseaba con todas sus fuerzas negarlo, pero no era idiota, y si acusaba a Potter en medio de un montón de gente que creía en sus disparates iba a salir con la cola entre las piernas.

-¿Me vas a decir que esperas morir? -le dijo sonriendo Hermione, pero al ver la cara de culpabilidad de su amigo se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo - ¡¿Estás esperando a que te mate?! -Le gritó poniéndose de pie furiosa. En la sala una vez más se hizo el silencio más absoluto - ¿Cómo diablos hablas de luchar contra él si crees que vas de camino a tu sentencia de muerte? -no podía creer que su mejor amigo hablara de la muerte con tanta facilidad.

-No porque sepa que voy a morir voy a dejar de luchar Hermione -dijo Harry un poco molesto -, no si existe la más mínima posibilidad de ganar y que con eso la gente que quiero viva en paz. Además ahora sé lo que me espera en el futuro, y voy a dar todo por que se haga realidad. Ahora no pelearé sólo por mi vida, también por aquellas vidas futuras.

Ted lo miraba con un sentimiento tan grande que ni siquiera podía definirse, ese joven representaba todo lo que admiraba y quería ser, y en un futuro también sería su figura paterna, luego miró a Albus Dumbledore, que parecía extrañamente feliz, y miraba a Harry con tanto orgullo que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-No vas a luchar sólo Harry - dijo tranquilamente Ron, lo cual era raro, generalmente era Harry el que calmaba las discusiones de sus amigos, y no Ron -. Si crees por un segundo que te vamos a dejar solo es que eres idiota. Vamos a luchar hasta la muerte si es necesario - Los Weasley miraban a Ron entre Orgullosos, por sus palabras, y preocupados, ya que sabían que el menor de los pelirrojos no bromeaba.

-Entonces, aprovechando que estamos aquí - dijo James, que tenía un poco de miedo por la batalla de miradas que había entre el trío - ¿Nos contará qué es lo que has hecho para que todos se rían cuando dices que no has hecho nada?

Harry suspiró derrotado, si hay alguien por quien Harry daría su vida sería su familia, y ese chico y sus hermanos lo eran, o al menos lo serían, ¿Cómo dar la vida por alguien si ese alguien no la conoce?

-Está bien, - dijo tomando asiento nuevamente, siendo seguido por Hermione - os contaré qué es lo que he hecho en mi vida hasta el momento.

Pero el grito se sorpresa de Ted los hizo darse vuelta y mirarlo. Pero él tenía los ojos fijos en el libro blanco, que ya no era blanco, pues la cubierta se había vuelto amarillo y unas letras habían aparecido sobre su tapa.

_**Harry Potter y la Piendra Filosofal**_


	5. ¿Qué Hacer?

Harry sólo atinó a extender la mano a la espera de que Teddy le entregara el libro, cosa que el joven hizo de inmediato, y con cierta inquietud le dio vueltas en sus manos, sin atreverse a abrirlo.

―No podemos leer eso ― dijo de pronto Hermione, su rostro se veía casi asustado.

―¿A qué te refieres Granger? ― La pinchó Malfoy, aunque no lo reconociera públicamente a él también le daba mucha curiosidad saber qué hacían ese trío cada vez que se desaparecían y luego aparecían heridos y con el reloj de puntos de Griffindor con un montón de puntos más.

―Eso a ti no te importa ― le dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo ― Harry, si en ese libro aparecen la mitad de lo que hemos hecho durante estos años estaremos fuera de Hogwars antes de lo que se dice "quidditch" ― estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera se preocupó por bajar el volumen de su voz, provocando más curiosidad en los presentes, pero Harry parecía abstraído en su contemplación del libro.

―Creo que en este libro sólo estará nuestro primer año, supongo que en los que quedaron tirados en el piso están los otros ― recién entonces se fijaron que en el suelo seguían tirados seis libros. La verdad es que nadie, excepto Harry, se había fijado en ellos, Sirius se puso de pie y fue a recogerlos, pero estos seguían tan blancos como al inicio, así que los amontonó en una mesa que había aparecido de la nada en el centro de la sala, donde segundos antes habían hecho sus presentaciones los extraños visitantes ―. Siete libros, siete años ― murmuró para sí, pero como el silencio se había instaurado en la sala todos lo escucharon.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, James se había puesto de pie y tomado el libro de las manos de su padre y lo había abierto, provocando un silencio atronador, expectante, casi asfixiante. Pero para sorpresa de todos James puso cara de frustración y empezó a pasar páginas sin detenerse.

―Continua en blanco ― dijo ofuscado ― ¿Para qué aparece el título si no hay nada más?

―Quizás ―dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado a ellos para observar más de cerca ― se debe a que el protagonista de la historia no ha tomado todavía una decisión.

―¿Qué quiere decir profesor? ―le preguntó Tonks confundida.

―Son sólo conjeturas ― Harry apenas si resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco ―, pero no creo equivocarme al decir que el título apareció al tiempo que el joven Harry Potter decidió contar su historia ― dijo el anciano mirando a Harry, y este se sintió como si lo estuviera atravesando con rayos x.

―Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no aparece la historia ― dijo James desconcertado ―¿A caso se supone que papá debe escribir la historia? ― dijo horrorizado ante la idea de escribir tanto a mano.

―Por supuesto que no ― dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa ante la ocurrencia del chico ―, supongo que por alguna razón el joven Harry no está ya muy seguro de contar su historia

Harry miró a Dumbledore pensando que esta era de las pocas veces que le había hablado con él directamente, sin rehuir sus ojos durante aquel año.

―Son siete libros ― empezó Harry y continuó hablando sin hacer caso de la risa sarcástica de Malfoy ―, y lo más probable es que este libro sólo hable de nuestro primer año, por lo tanto sería un año por libro, siete años, y nosotros estamos recién en quinto.

―Pero conocer el futuro sería fantástico ― intervino por primera vez Zabini entusiasmado

―¿Y si al conocerlo lo cambiamos? ― le dijo Harry con una intensidad que ningún SLytherin había visto antes, pero que en silencio todos pensaron que era un poco intimidante ―. Quizás no lo entiendas,, pero me acabo de enterar de que viviré muchos años y que tendré una familia, ¿Qué pasa si alguna cosa de las que lea la quiero cambiar? ¿y si al cambiarla hago, de alguna forma, que alguno o ninguno de ellos nazca jamás? ― Sin darse cuenta Harry hablaba tan fríamente que a muchos les dio miedo, no era común ver al calmado Harry Potter en ese estado, con un aura indescriptible a su alrededor, pero los instintos de todos gritaba "peligro" ―. Son, o serán mi familia, y prefiero que me reviente la cabeza una Bludger antes que hacerle daño a alguno de ellos.

―Pues entonces no los leas Harry, simplemente cuéntales a tus hijos lo que hemos hecho estos años, y en el futuro les puedes contar qué harás en el futuro ― intentó calmarlo Hermione, por un lado también estaba aliviada, pues la postura de Harry apoyaba la de ella de no leer los libros, aunque por otras razones, y tenía que reconocer que las de él eran menos egoístas que las de ellas. Pero su intento no dio resultado, al contrario, Harry pareció aún más exaltado que antes, Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse frente a ellos, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, incluso Snape y los Dursley parecían atentos a lo que fuera que él iba a decir.

―¿Es que no te diste cuenta Hermione? ― le reclamó a la chica, esta no entendía a qué se refería su amigo, y al parecer nadie en el lugar entendía ― ¿No viste las miradas que le dirige Teddy a Remus y a Tonks, o Freddie a Fred? ― Hermione negó sin entender, y no era la única, ninguno de los presentes entendía a qué se refería Harry.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? ― Gruñó Moody, era la primera vez que Harry lo escuchaba hablar desde que llegó y por unos instantes había olvidado que estaba ahí.

―La mirada que tiene Teddy al mirar a Remus y a Tonks es la misma que tenía yo al mirar el espejo de Oesed ― dijo Harry con voz hueca, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Ginny, pues habían quedado todos sentados con sus respectivas familias futuras. Los que sabían sobre el incidente de primer año y lo que ello significó para Harry abrieron mucho los ojos y miraros a los implicados con incredulidad, incluso Dumbledore parecía haber envejecido de golpe. Harry continuó hablando sin prestar atención a las pregustas susurradas que hacían sobre el espejo o de lo que había pasado con él ― Teddy ― se volteó a mirar directamente al chico, que seguía con el cabello castaño, haciéndolo parecer una copia juvenil de Remus Lupin ― Remus y Tonks están muertos en el futuro, ¿Verdad? ― dijo él sin más dilaciones, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz. Se escucharon gritos ahogados en la sala.

Teddy simplemente miró a sus padres, y fue entonces cuando Ron y Hermione vieron esa mirada, la misma mirada triste y de añoranza que había en Harry, a pesar de que no era tan marcada e intensa como en su amigo, no se podía negar que era la misma.

―Sí ―dijo con la voz enronquecida ― murieron en la batalla de Hogwars el dos de mayo de mil novecientos ochenta y ocho, la misma batalla en la que Voldemort murió.

Tonks, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sollozos contenidos, simplemente abrazó al chico, quien durante un momento se quedó estático, y luego le devolvió el abrazo, mientras silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se perdían en el hombro de su madre, en parte tristeza, por saber que cuando volviesen al futuro nunca más sentiría los brazos de su madre rodeándolo, y en parte de felicidad, por haber cumplido un sueño que creía imposible. Remus parecía tan impactado que ni siquiera se movía.

―Dejé que la mataran ―dijo de pronto, sintiéndose miserable ― la amaba, y dejé que la mataran, dejé sólo a mi hijo.

―¿Qué? ― reaccionó Teddy al escuchar a su padre ― ¡No, papá! ― dijo él, separándose un poco de su madre para poder mirar a Lupin a los ojos ― Harry me lo contó, tú y mamá lucharon para darme un futuro mejor, sin un Voldemort al que temer, tú moriste primero, intentando proteger a mamá, y luego mamá ― nuevas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Teddy y Tonks, y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara al terminar la oración ―, Harry ha sido un padre sustituto increíble, siempre me ha hecho sentir parte de la familia, ni siquiera cuando nacieron sus hijos me sentí desplazado ― Remus simplemente a su hijo sintiendo un cúmulo se sentimientos en su interior, felicidad, porque tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba, aunque aún no lo admitiera, agradecido con Harry por cuidar de su hijo, orgulloso del hombre en el que se convertiría su hijo, y una profunda tristeza por no poder verlo hacerse hombre, no compartir con él sus primeros pasos, escuchar la primera vez que, siendo niño, lo llamara papá. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no se hiciera realidad, que ni él ni Dora murieran, pero sabía que con tal de que las personas que amaba estuvieran a salvo lucharía.

Sirius también parecía consternado, no podía creer que su amigo moriría, que se repetiría la historia y que el hijo de otro merodeador crecería sin conocer a sus padres. Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo, tanto para reconfortarlo a él como a sí mismo. Remus y Sirius eran lo más cercano a un padre o tío que había tenido en su vida.

―¿Eso significa ― dijo George con voz ahogada, cuando todos se volvieron a verlo se asustaron, pues estaba pálido, y parecía temblar ligeramente ― que Fred también morirá? ¿Por eso lo nombraste?

―¡NO! ― gritó la señora Weasley con voz rota.

Nuevas exclamaciones ahogadas se escucharon, Harry simplemente miró a Freddie, quien afirmó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en el piso.

Los Weasley comenzaron a llorar casi al mismo tiempo, extrañamente el que parecía más compuesto, aunque un poco pálido, era el propio Fred. Se veía más preocupado por la reacción de su familia, en especial la de George, cuya mirada de pronto pareció apagarse, como si la noticia de la muerte de Fred lo matara a él también un poco.

―¡Hey! Que yo aún no me muero ―dijo Fred, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, sin resultado. George simplemente lo abrazó, como si de esa forma consiguiera negar lo dicho por su hijo y evitar que algo le sucediera a su hermano.

―¿Ahora entiendes por qué no sé qué hacer, Hermione? ―dijo Harry con voz hueca, volviendo a sentarse junto a Ginny y, sin darse cuenta, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, quien lloraba silenciosamente mientras miraba a los gemelos que continuaban abrazados. Aunque se sorprendió por el acto de Harry, se sintió reconfortada y en silencio agradeció el gesto ―. Si decido leer este libro y los otros voy a querer cambiar cosas, pero esos cambios pueden provocar la muerte de otra personas, o que alguno de ellos ―añadió señalando a los del futuro ― no nazca jamás. Pero si no los leo será como dejar que Fred, Remus, Tonks y quién sabe cuántas personas más mueran ― Harry se sentía dividido entre qué hacer o no hacer. ¿por qué debía él decidir eso?

Todos estaban en silencio, Fred y George seguían abrazados, siendo estos a su vez abrazados por Freddie, angelina, y también por Katie, quien abrazaba a Fred por la espalda, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones hasta perderse en su bufanda. Teddy Abrazaba a Tonks por los hombros, mientras Lupin la agarraba e3 una mano y la otra la mantenía sobre el hombro de su hijo. Los señores Weasley se abrazaban intentando encontrar consuelo en los brazos del otro, Bill, Charlie y Percy tenían los codos apoyados en las piernas mientras se sujetaban la cabeza con las manos, no se les veía la cara, ni se escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente de ellos, pero los temblores que recorrían esporádicamente sus cuerpos delataban que estaban llorando. Ron era consolado por Rose, que seguía en su regazo, por Hugo, que de forma torpe le palmeaba la espalda y por Hermione, que también lloraba silenciosamente, puede que se pasara el día discutiendo con ellos por las trastadas que hacían con los Sortilegios Weasley, pero eso no quitaba el enorme cariño que les tenía a ambos. Ginny se había apoyado en el hombro de Harry dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, mientras era observada por sus hijos, quienes nunca antes la habían visto llorar y, aparte del nudo que sentían en la garganta, se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada por ella, siempre supieron que la muerte de su hermano era un gran dolor para su madre, pero ella nunca hizo nada más que mostrar una sonrisa triste y nostálgica cuando hablaba de él, era muy distinto a verla sufriendo como en ese momento. Lily dio el primer paso en su dirección, con los ojos llorosos. A los hermanos Potter les dolía enormemente ver a su madre sufriendo, luego de un segundo los tres estaban envolviendo a Ginny en un abrazo reconfortante, mientras intentaban aguantar las lágrimas.

Si dolía de esa forma cuando la muerte de Fred era algo que aún no sucedía ¿Cómo dolería cuando se hiciera realidad?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmaran todos y dejasen de llorar, tiempo durante el cual nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el dolor de los Weasley era casi palpable, por lo que ni siquiera Malfoy fue capaz de decir algo hiriente.

―Quizás ― dijo Luna lentamente, ella estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un cojín, a unos metros a la izquierda de Harry ― deberíamos leer los libros.

―Tú no entiende ¿verdad? ― le dijo Harry abatido ―Yo no tengo familia sanguínea ¿ puedes imaginarte siquiera lo importante que son ellos ― apuntó a sus hijos ―para mí? ― Luna lo miraba a los ojos, sin amilanarse, pero escuchando atentamente lo que él decía ―Daría mi vida por asegurarme de que sean felices.

―Tienes razón, no sé cómo se sentirá el no tener familia y crecer sólo ― dijo Luna tranquilamente, sin percatarse del movimiento incómodo de Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius ―, pero creo que hay una razón por la que ellos están aquí.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―la cuestionó Harry.

―El que ellos hayan llegado aquí, sin que ninguno quisiera hacerlo, porque ninguno quería ¿verdad? ― los del futuro se lo confirmaron, ninguno deseó llegar al pasado ― ¿Por qué aparecer aquí, cuando aún podemos hacer cambios, si eso los afectaría? Creo que ellos llegaron aquí gracias al castillo ― algunos la miraron intrigados, otros como si estuviera loca, o más loca que de costumbre ―, que Hogwars quiere que cambiemos algunos hechos del futuro, sin necesariamente cambiar el resultado.

Se quedaron en silencio, procesando lo dicho por Luna, Había cierto grado de lógica, tanta lógica como era posible que Luna introdujera en su argumento, pero habían muchos cabos que aún estaban sueltos.

―Si ese es el caso ― dijo Harry ― ¿Por qué llegaron aquí y no a la época de mis padres? Si, según tú dices, de alguna forma Hogwars o la magia quieren que se salven vidas inocentes, ¿por qué no salvar también la vida de mis padres.

A estas alturas todos estaban meditando lo dicho por ese par, era inverosímil, pero si era posible que ocho personas del futuro estuvieran ahí conversando con ellos, lo que decía Luna también lo era. Luna meditaba la respuesta a las preguntas de Harry.

―Tal vez ― dijo con voz suave la rubia ― es porque ellos debían morir.

Esa declaración provocó un silencio sepulcral.

Ginny sintió como el brazo que aun la rodeaba por los hombros comenzaba a temblar, y estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido porque Lily estaba aferrada al brazo de Harry, este hubiera saltado sobre Luna. Otra persona que parecía tan enfadada como Harry era Severus Snape, pero de eso sólo se percató Dumbledore.

―¿Estás diciendo que ellos merecían morir? ―no había bien terminado de hablar cuando uno de los jarrones que decoraban la estancia explotó en mil pedazos. Algunos gritaron asustados, durante esas últimas dos horas los integrantes del E.D. habían visto enojado a Harry más veces que en lo cinco años que el joven llevaba en el colegio, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, ellos conocían a Harry y sabían temible podía ser cuando se enojaba de verdad, e incluso Sirius sabía eso, todavía recordaba el final del tercer año de Harry, cuando este había estado punto de matarlo, había visto un odio tan profundo en sus ojos verdes que a veces sentía escalofríos al recordarlo, le era duro ver esa mirada en alguien igual a su mejor amigo.

―Claro que no Harry ―le contestó calmadamente Luna, era de las pocas personas que no mostraron reacción ante la fría furia de Harry ― no dije que merecieran morir, sólo dije que debían morir. Por lo que me ha contado mi padre Lily y James Potter era dos de las mejores personas que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida, y que no merecían morir, que fue una injusticia, y yo concuerdo con él ― ante esas palabras Harry se calmó un poco, pero seguía sin entender del todo el razonamiento de Luna.

―Entonces ¿a qué te refieres? ―le dijo finalmente.

―A que si ellos estuvieran vivos tú no serias quién eres ni habrías hecho todo lo que has hecho ― Harry la miro extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo ella continuó con su explicación ―. Te habría criado en un hogar lleno de amor y comodidades, por lo que quizás no serías tal y como te conocemos, aunque de eso no puedo estar segura, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que no habrías hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que Hermione no quiere que nadie sepa, porque tu madre y tu padre te lo hubieran impedido, ahora haces las cosa pensando en las consecuencias para ti y para tus amigos, pero si ellos estuvieran vivos también tendría que pensar en ellos ―cerró los ojos un segundo antes de continuar ― además ninguna madre le permitiría hacer a su hijo las cosa que tú haces, tú tienes alas para volar libremente, sin que nadie te restrinja, puesto que los profesores, o incluso la señora Weasley, son solo una figura de autoridad en el colegio, no en tu vida.

Tras las palabras de la chica Harry se quedó en silencio, no quería reconocerlo, pero ella tenía razón, si sus padres estuvieran vivos él no sería lo que era ahora, su muerte era una de las cosas que lo hacían ser quien era, lo que lo hacían valorar cada lazo de cariño y amor que creaba, protegerlos a toda costa. Su madre jamás lo hubiera dejado enfrentarse a los peligros que lo habían forjado para convertirse en lo que hoy era.

―Entonces la magia es tan cruel que deja a un niño sin padres ¿para qué? ― dijo él en voz baja, pero Luna lo escuchó.

―Para que el que no debe ser nombrado desapareciera durante trece años, sin eso muchos no existiríamos hoy, lo más probable es que hubiera matado a miles de personas más quizás a nosotros a nuestros padres antes de nosotros nacer ¿Quién sabe?, y aunque ahora ha vuelto, hay mucha gente que sabe lo que es vivir sin él, y luchará por recuperar la paz. La muerte de tus padres nos dio algo invaluable, Harry, nos dio esperanza.

Las palabras de Luna calaron hondo en Harry, visto desde ese punto de vista la muerte de sus padres era justificable.

―Puede ser que tengas razón ― dijo Harry cansinamente ― puede que debamos leer esos libros.

Ante la aprobación de su padre James se separó un poco, pues seguía abrazando, aunque en realidad con suerte alcanzaba a tocarle un brazo pues entre ellos estaban Albus y su padre, y miró el libro que no había soltado en ningún momento.

―¡Ahí está! ―dijo feliz, casi saltando del entusiasmo ― ¡Ha aparecido la historia! ― Agregó mostrándole el libro a su padre, quien pudo ver como en las páginas que momentos antes se veían en blanco habían aparecido palabras, conformando lo que seguramente sería su primer año en Hogwars.

―Estos siguen en blanco ― dijo Sirius desilusionado, apenas escuchó que en el primer libro habían aparecido escritas sus páginas, se había levantado pare ver si los otros libros habían tenido algún cambio, y se decepcionó al verlos tan blancos como al principio.

―Debe ser que tenemos que leerlos de uno en uno ― dijo Hermione ― de lo contrario lo más probable es que algunos ―miró directamente a Sirius ― se adelantarían y leerían por adelantado.

Remus rió por lo bajo.

―Que no te quepa duda de que lo haría Hermione ― dijo Remus para disgusto de Sirius y la risa de los Weasley y el trio dorado, el resto todavía no se sentía muy cómodo con el conocido asesino Sirius Black, aunque Harry dijera que era inocente.

―Supongo que vamos a tener que turnarnos para leerlos, ¿Alguien desea leer?

―Yo ― dijo Luna.

―Será mejor que el que vaya leyendo se siente junto a la mesa de los libros ― dijo Ginny desde su asiento ― sería un incordio estar girándose en dirección al que esté leyendo, terminaríamos con tortícolis.

Nadie puso ningún inconveniente, por lo que Luna se puso de pie y fue a situarse al lado de la mesa, donde mágicamente había aparecido una cómoda silla, se sentó y James le entregó el libro, no había sido capaz de leer una sola palabra de los que decía, pues estaba demasiado nervioso para mantener quieta las manos.

Luna abrió parsimoniosamente el libro y comenzó a leer.

―"El niño que vivió"

* * *

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios y díganme su opinión gracias por comentar a:

-eli28

-asuna-1992

-MyAndBiebs

-jorge 4

Gracias de verdad, me encanta leer sus comentarios, y también les doy las gracias a todos los que me han agregado a sus Favoritos o siguen mi historia. Nos vemos, aunque aviso que ahora actualicé rápido, no se cuanto me demore con el próximo.


	6. El Niño que Vivió

Hola, aquí de nuevo, este capítulo va dedicado a:

-asuna-1992

-Aome-Hime

-hermagix

-susigabi

-ToryCrzy

-Jorge 4

-MirandaLightwoodO'Shea

-Chi

-mar91

Gracias por comentar y darme ánimo.

Aclaraciones:

-A Fred II lo nombro como Fredie para diferenciarlo de su tío.

-Las partes que están escritas en cursiva son partes de los libros de J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto son de su entera propiedad, el resto es completamente mío.

* * *

— "_El niño que vivió"_

—¡Por favor! — Exclamó James sorprendiendo a todos, pero él no miraba a Luna, sino que al fondo de la sala, donde nuevamente había aparecido la nube escarlata — ¿Es que acaso la bendita nube no puede dejar de vomitar gente?

Para sorpresa de todos Freddie se acercó rápidamente a la nube, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unos pinchos debajo de ella y al volverse y ver que todos lo miraban explicó.

—¡Oh vamos! No me pueden negar que será divertido — dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba Angelina hizo desaparecer los pinchos sin decir nada más.

Un gran estruendo sonó en la sala cuando la mole que es Hagrid cayó como un costal de trigo al suelo, siendo seguido por tres figuras mucho más pequeñas y que al ponerse de pie reconocieron como la profesora McGonaggall y Dapfne y Astoria Greengrass. Minerva McGonaggall fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó la profesora, posando su mirada en cada uno de los ocupantes de las sala, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a los del futuro.

—Mi querida profesora —dijo Dumbledore, y luego procedió a explicarle todo lo relacionado con lo que había ocurrido en la sala, sin embargo no menciono de quienes eran hijos aquellos jóvenes, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que no fue un simple descuido.

—De acuerdo — dijo lentamente Daphne mirando alrededor — ¿Y dónde nos sentaremos? — dijo apuntándose a sí misma y a su hermana pequeña, en aquella estancia habían sólo cuatro Slytherin, de los cuales uno era profesor y el otro era Malfoy, a quien no soportaba. La profesora McGonagall y Hagrid habían tomado asiento cerca de Dumbledore.

—Podéis sentaros con nosotros — ofreció Scorpius, que tenía ilusión de sentarse junto a su madre y su tía, en especial porque ambas eran adolescentes —claro, si al señor Potter no le molesta — se apresuró en agregar mirando a Harry.

Harry las observó durante un momento, la mayor era su compañera de clase y nunca había tenido problemas con ella, en cuanto a la pequeña Astoria apenas la había visto de lejos, pero por lo que sabía la familia de ellas no era fanática de la sangre. Y parecía que el joven amigo de su hijo parecía deseoso de estar con su madre.

—Mientras no sean ningunas puristas de la sangre no tengo ningún problema — declaró Harry luego de mirar a sus amigos y a Ginny, quienes en silencio le dejaron ver que por ellos no había ningún problema —Y como dije llámame Harry, ahora soy sólo un año mayor que tú, y se oye extraño. — Scorpius simplemente sonrió.

—No lo somos — dijo Astoria con una gran sonrisa, que Harry le devolvió sin percatarse del leve sonrojo de la chica, Daphne suspiró, ella conocía la debilidad que tenía su pequeña hermana por Potter, cosa que le causaba gracia. Las dos tomaron asiento a la izquierda de Scorpius, y recién entonces la chica se fijó en el chico.

—Tú eres un Malfoy ¿Eres hijo de Draco Malfoy? — preguntó, y el chico le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con tu padre?

—Porque no le gusta que mis mejores amigos sean un Potter y un Weasley, además que no mentía cuando decía que en su adolescencia era un idiota ególatra insoportable —le dijo sencillamente el chico, y las hermanas Greengrass sonrieron, les agradaba ese chico, y sin hacer caso del bufido de fastidio de Draco prestaron atención a Luna, que se había mantenido ajena a la llegada de ellas y parecía perdida en su mundo de ensueño.

Harry carraspeó para llamar la atención de la rubia.

—¿Tienes problemas en la garganta Harry? Si quieres te puedo dar una…

—No te preocupes Luna — la interrumpió amablemente Harry, sin deseos de saber qué clase de remedio fantástico le daría la joven — no es nada de eso, sólo quería que continuaras la lectura.

—Gracias por avisarme Harry, creo que unos Torposoplos me confundieron.

—¿Qué son los…? — preguntó en un susurro Astoria desconcertada.

—No preguntes si no quieres terminar mareada — le dijo Harry por lo bajo, provocando el rubor de la menor de las hermanas y una risita, pues era la primera vez que él le dirigía la palabra, rubor del que Harry no se dio cuenta, pero sí Hermione, Draco y Ginny. A estos dos últimos no les causó ninguna gracia.

Apena si abrió la boca cuando Luna fue interrumpida por Tonks.

—¿Amaba? — dijo a voz de cuello mirando a Remus con una sonrisa enorme — ¿Me amas?

Harry no sabía si reír o no, no sabía si Tonks había estado excesivamente conmocionada para darse cuenta antes, pero había reaccionado realmente tarde a las palabras de Lupin. Todo el mundo estaba atento a la conversación, y Sirius parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.

—Bueno… yo… tú… yo…no…bueno…si…— empezó a tartamudear Remus, provocando risitas por toda la sala y que Sirius tuviera que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada que estaba seguro soltaría si abría la boca.

—Deja de tartamudear y responde sí o no —le exigió Tonks, pues aunque a ella también le parecía graciosa la reacción del hombre lobo, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para disfrutarlo.

—Yo… sí, te amo — reconoció al final el hombre, que de alguna manera parecía rendido, rendido ante lo inevitable. Tonks chilló emocionada, se separó de su hijo que aún la abrazaba por los hombros, se sentó sobre las piernas de Remus y agraandolo de la pechera de la túnica lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso con vehemencia.

En un principio Remus se mostró sorprendido, pero luego tomó a Tonks por la cintura y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Teddy sonreía feliz, era algo realmente único ser testigo del primer beso entre sus padres. Aunque se sentía un poco incómodo por la posición de sus padres.

La pareja se separó avergonzada al escuchar los aplausos y silbidos de los presentes, ambos sonrojados pero con una evidente sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Así se hace Lunático! — dijo Sirius que finalmente soltó la carcajada perruna que llevaba rato conteniendo.

Al no saber qué contestar y para distraer la atención de ellos Tonks y Remus le indicaron a Luna que podía seguir leyendo mientras Tonks ocupaba nuevamente su lugar.

_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías._

—Que mentes tas cerradas, deben ser realmente amargados — comentó Luna casualmente provocando la risitas de algunos.

_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros._

—¿Tafadros? — preguntaron varios sangre pura.

—Taladros. Inventos muggles para hacer hoyos — dijo Harry — y mejor será que no pregunten por cada artefacto muggle que aparezca en esta historia, o si no vamos a estar aquí hasta el próximo año.

—Quizás sea mejor que pregunten una vez terminemos el capítulo —propuso Hermione sonriendo al ver la cara de frustración de muchos, en especial la del señor Weasley.

_Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso._

—Que… encantador — dijeron varias chicas a un tiempo, rompiendo a reír por el sentimiento compartido, olvidando totalmente que el hombre descrito se hallaba en esa misma sala

_La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos._

—¿Y a ella qué le importa lo que haga el resto? — dijo Hermione ofendida, todavía recordaba los atosigamientos de los que fue víctima el año anterior producto a los rumores que hizo correr Rita Skeeter sobre su supuesta relación amorosa con Harry.

_Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él._

—El amor de madre es ciego — dijo sabiamente Deam Thomas y Harry no pudo contener la carcajada, a la que muchos se unieron.

_Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter._

Un silencio tenso siguió a ese párrafo, muchos estaban atentos a las reacciones de Harry, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a los desprecios de los Dursley por lo que aquellas palabras no causaron gran efecto en él.

_La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,_

—¡James no era un inútil! — Gritaron Remus y Sirius, Rojos de furia y mirando a los Dursles con ira y apuntándolos con sus varitas mientras ellos se encogían en el rincón aterrorizados.

Pero Harry sorprendió a todos atravesándose entre los Dursley y los merodeadores enfurecidos.

—Yo he tenido que aguanta sus insultos y mentiras durante má de catorce años, así que ustedes van a tener que hacerlo durante lo que dure la lectura de estos malditos libros —dijo el muchacho dejando a muchos sorprendidos, y a otros intrigados por sus palabras ¿Qué significaba eso de aguantar mentiras e insultos?

Una vez Sirius y Remus se calmaron y volvieron a sus asientos, Harry volvió a donde estaba Ginny y el resto, inconscientemente volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, solo que por la cintura, de manera tan natural que ni se dio cuenta. Pero Ginny y Hermione si lo hicieron, e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Creía que tú eras una de las personas más deseosas de hechizarlos — comentó Ron desconcertado.

—Y lo soy — dijo él sonriendo — así que ¿Por qué ellos pueden y yo no? O todos o ninguno — sus hijos y Ginny reían a carcajadas, al igual que muchos en el salón, era una lógica tan infantil como efectiva.

—Si el señor Potter ya puede comportarse como alguien de su edad —dijo fríamente Snape, mirando despectivamente la escena — creo que es hora de continuar con la lectura.

—¿Cuál Potter? — dijeron los dos hijos varones de Harry, y Harry tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no reírse de la cara de irritación de Snape.

—Creo que se refiere a vuestro padre — dijo Ginny sonriendo, porque estaba segura de que sabían perfectamente que se refería a Harry, pero que no les había gustado el tono de desprecio que el profesor había usado para referirse a su padre.

Luna siguió leyendo como si no hubieran interrumpido su lectura.

…_eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél._

—¿Como aquél? —gritó enojada Hermione, pero fue tranquilizada por Harry, aunque no dijo nada más se veía bastante molesta.

_Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta._

_Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana._

_A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes._

—Que niño tan maleducado — comentó la profesora McGonaggall con censura.

… _«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive,_

—¿Atigrado? — dijo Sirius pensativo, y luego una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro — ¡es Minnie! — exclamó sonriendo y Remus también sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Minnie? Yo creí que era la profesora McGonagall, ella es un animago — dijo Hermione confundida.

—Profesora McGonagall, Minnie, es lo mismo — dijo Remus restándole importancia con un ademán de la mano.

—¿Llaman a la profesora McGonagall Minnie? — dijeron varios de los presentes intentando aguantar la risa.

—Sips, fue un sobrenombre que le pusimos cuando estábamos en el colegio — dijo Sirius sonriendo, e ignorando olímpicamente la mirada severa de la profesora — no se enoje, usted sabe era nuestra profesora favorita — agregó sonriéndole a la mujer mayor, — y usted también nos adoraba — Harry habría jurado que ella estuvo a punto de sonreír, luego de que los que reían por la ocurrencia de Sirius se calmaran tras un par de minutos la lectura continuó.

…_pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día._

—Aburrido — dijeron muchos de los presentes.

_Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. _

—¿Qué tienen de extraño las capas? —preguntó Draco Malfoy desconcertado.

—Usa tu cerebro Malfoy — dijo Daphne mordazmente — son muggles, para ellos las capas son raras — varios rieron por la cara de odio de Draco.

_El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. _

—¿Y para qué iba a querer un mago el sucio dinero Muggle? — dijo con desprecio Draco.

—Y tu cerebro sigue de paseo — se burló nuevamente Daphne, nunca había soportado los pavoneos de ese rubio — ¡que son Muggles te digo!

…_Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros._

_El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. _

—Es peor que mi jefe — susurro Percy, provocando que los que los que estaban cerca de él rieran.

_Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente._

_Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha._

_Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación._

—_Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído..._

—_Sí, su hijo, Harry..._

—¿Nosotros? — preguntaron los tres hijos de Harry extrañados.

—No creo que se refiera a ustedes — dijo Harry con voz apagada, ya se hacía una idea de qué día hablaban —, supongo que hablan de mis padres y el día de sus muertes.

—Claro, por eso dijeron su hijo Harry — Dijo Albus apenado por su idiotez.

_El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo._

_Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. _

—Cobarde — dijeron los Griffindors.

_Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido._

—¿Alguna vez no lo hace? — preguntó de forma casual Theodore Nott, causando la risa de muchos, en especial la de los Slytherin, ya que ellos sabían que había hecho la pregunta en serio, no como una broma.

_Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. _

Harry daba gracias a Dios de que no le hubiesen puesto ninguno de esos nombres, le sonaban a nombre de lechuza.

_No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa..._

_Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta._

—_Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo._

_Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:_

—_¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los __muggles __como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!_

—¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle a un muggle "Quien-usted-sabe"? es como si yo le dijera a un mago sangre pura que Dumbledore se parece a Gandalf— dijo Hermione mientras los hijos de muggles y algunos mestizos reían.

—¿Quién? — preguntaron los sangre pura y para horror de Hermione el propio Dumbledore.

—Es…es un personaje de un libro, señor — dijo Hermione totalmente roja.

_Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó._

_El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado __muggle__, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación)._

—Qué triste vida, y aburrida — murmuró Luna, pero muchos la escucharon y rieron por lo bajo.

_Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos._

—_¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta._

—Como si eso fuera a espantarla — dijo Remus, y muchos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, era raro ver a su antiguo profesor de defensa tan… relajado.

_El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa._

—¿Cómo las que nos dirigía a nosotros? —preguntó inocentemente Sirius, pero en su mirada se veía la travesura, la profesora simplemente lo ignoró, pero podía apreciarse cierto brillo en su mirada.

_El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa._

_La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche._

—_Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?_

—_Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. _

_El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter..._

_La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo._

—_Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?_

_Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana._

—_No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro..._

—_¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley_

—_Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... __su grupo__._

_La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería._

—Cobarde — repitieron los Griffindor, pero esta vez se les unieron algunos Hufflepuff y Revenclaw.

_En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:_

—_El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?_

—_Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez._

—_¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?_

—Y ahora es Howard — dijo Deam Thomas.

—_Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión._

—Yo no la quiero — dijo Ginny, y luego se sonrojó un poco e intentó ocultarse de la mirada de Harry tras su pelo.

—_Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo._

_No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo._

_¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo._

_Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos..._

_¡Qué equivocado estaba!_

_El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive._

Harry se rio por lo bajo y cuando sus amigos e hijos lo miraron extrañados se explicó en susurros.

—Es sólo que me imaginé un gato disecado con la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall.

Apenas terminó de hablar Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza, mientras el resto reía, pero nadie más fuerte que Sirius, que a pesar de estar varios puestos alejado de Harry, pudo escuchar lo que decía.

La profesora, a pesar de que no escuchó nada, los miró severamente y poco a poco se calmaron y la lectura continuó

_Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuándo dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. _

_Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron._

—¿Aparición? — susurró Tonks.

_En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore._

—Que descripciones tan acertadas — comentó Remus mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

_Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:_

—_Debería haberlo sabido._

_Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. _

—¡El desiluminador de papá! — exclamaron Rose y Hugo entusiasmados.

—¿Mio? Yo no tengo nada así — dijo Ron desconcertado.

—oh, claro — dijo Rose — nos contaste que lo obtuviste el día del cumpleaños diecisiete de tío Harry, como herencia de…

—Creo — la interrumpió Dumbledore con una mirada cómplice a la pequeña Weasley — que eso saldrá en los libros, mejor esperamos a leerlo — aunque tenía curiosidad Ron lo dejó hasta ahí.

_Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra._

—_Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall._

_Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato._

_La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada._

—_¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó._

—_Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso._

—Disecada — susurro con una risita Sirius, y los que lo escucharon contuvieron la risa.

—_Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall._

—_¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí._

_La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada._

—_Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los __muggles __se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común._

—_No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años..._

—_Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los __muggles__, intercambia rumores..._

_Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los __muggles __lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?_

—No — dijeron a la vez los miembros de la ordes, el E.D. y los del futuro.

—_Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?_

—_¿Un qué?_

—_Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los __muggles __que me gusta mucho._

—_No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido..._

—_Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort._

—Eso es verdad, no hay razón para temerle a un nombre, asco te creo ¿pero miedo? — dijo Albus, mirando a su padre, quien le sonrió.

—_Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo._

—_Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve._

—Solo un monstruo sin alma tiene y usa esos poderes — dijo Harry con desprecio, recordando su primer año cuando se lo encontró en el bosque bebiendo sangre de unicornio.

—_Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos._

—_Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras._

Se escucharon algunas risitas nerviosas en el salón.

_La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar._

—_Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?_

_Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos._

—Así que tenía razón — dijo Harry abatido, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el peso de Ginny contra él, pues ella se había recargado contra él para reconfortarlo, se lo agradeció silenciosamente y la estrechó un poco más contra él.

_Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta._

—_Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... _

—Gracias, profesora — le dijo Harry, agradeciendo esa muestra de afecto hacia sus padres, ella simplemente cabeceó en su dirección.

_Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda._

—_Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza._

_La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó._

—_Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry._

—¿A papá? — dijeron los hermanos Potter preocupados, y los tres tocaron de alguna forma a Harry, como para asegurarse de que estaba ahí con ellos.

… _Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido._

_Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado._

—_¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?_

—_Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos._

—Pero ya lo sabemos — dijo Harry sonriendo al profesor, esa verdad era una de las cosas que le daba fuerzas para seguir a pesar de todo, el amor de su madre que fue tan fuerte que lo salvó siendo sólo un bebe.

Muchos lo miraron interrogantes, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró a Luna que retomaba la lectura.

_La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. _

—Mejor no pensemos en las cosas raras que tiene — dijo Harry un poco contrariado — si las empezáramos a mencionar no terminaríamos nunca — todos los que habían pasado alguna vez por el despacho de profesor —que eran prácticamente todos — sontieron y le dieron la razón en silencio.

…_Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:_

—_Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?_

—_Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí._

—_He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora._

—¿Usted me dejó con estas personas? — dijo Harry. No podía creer que una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo lo había condenado a vivir diez años espantosos. Dumbledore tuvo la decencia de mirarlo avergonzado.

—_¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!_

—_Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta._

—Creo que fue demasiado confiado — dijo Harry ácidamente, aún recordaba su onceavo cumpleaños y de cómo conoció la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres.

—Por favor, profesor, ¿realmente cree que puede explicar todo en una mísera carta? — dijo Sirius sorprendido de la ingenuidad del mago.

—_¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? _

—¿Ve? Minnie está de acuerdo conmigo — el trio dorado rio por las ocurrencias de Canuto.

…_¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre._

—No es muy divertido ser famoso por la muerte de mis padres, profesora — dijo seriamente Harry, los Slytherin lo miraron sorprendidos ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba su fama?

—Yo no lo decía por eso, Potter — se excusó la profesora mirándolo casi con cariño — sino a que eres la única persona en el mundo que ha sobrevivido a ese maleficio asesino, más aun siendo sólo un bebe — Harry cabeceó en su dirección dándole a entender que comprendía, pero todavía sentía que su fama era inmerecida, él no había hecho nada.

—Yo no hice nada, fue mi madre quien derrotó a Voldemort, no yo — dijo él con voz apagada, y un leve nudo en la garganta, muchos lo miraron sorprendidos, sin entender a qué se refería, mientras que los que conocían la historia le dirigía miradas de apoyo. Ginny sentía enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero sentía que no era prudente, además tenía una duda que la carcomía por dentro.

—_Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?_

_La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:_

—_Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry._

—_Hagrid lo traerá._

—_¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?_

—Tengo plena confianza en Hagrid — dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Hagrid, aunque le costó un poco, porque aun pensaba en el sacrificio de su madre.

—_A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore._

A estas alturas Hagrid estaba tan rojo como una remolacha.

—_No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas._

—Definitivamente estas descripciones son fabulosas — dijo Fred riendo, siendo acompañado por su gemelo y muchos otros.

—_Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?_

—_Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor._

—¡Mi moto! — dijo Sirius con aire nostálgico — tu madre casi me despelleja vivo cuando te saqué pasear cuando eras bebe.

Harry rio, imaginándose la escena. Era agradable saber que en algún momento fue amado y protegido por su madre, el que alguien que lo presenció se lo contara lo hacía más real.

—_¿No ha habido problemas por allí?_

—_No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los __muggles __comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol._

_Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido._

—Que tierno — murmuraron varias chicas, entre ellas Ginny y Astoria, Harry se sonrojó al escuchar algunos susurros.

…_Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago._

Inconscientemente Harry se tapó la cicatriz con el pelo, no le gustaba que se la quedaran mirando.

—_¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall._

—_Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre._

—_¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?_

—_Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto._

_Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley_

—_¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido._

—¿Cómo hocicos? — dijo Remus, y luego rio al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su amigo. Los que sabían que Black era un animago rieron con él.

—_¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los __muggles__!_

—_Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con __muggles__..._

—_Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. _

—¿Lo va a dejar ahí solo? — gritó furiosa la señora Weasley — ¿Acaso no sabe cuántos peligros corre un babe sólo aunque esté un adulto cerca?

_Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado._

—_Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones._

—¿SE FUERON? — Gritaron Molly, Hermione, Ginny y, para sorpresa de muchos, Astoria.

—No puede ser tan…— la señora Weasley se interrumpió al ser cogida de la mano por su esposo, luego de una mirada fulminante a Dumbledore se dedicó a escuchar a Luna.

—_Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore._

_Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche._

—_Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta._

_Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4._

—_Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció._

—No sabe cuánto la necesité —dijo Harry mirando al profesor, quien a pesar de no haber dio nada en su defensa, parecía realmente avergonzado.

_Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,_

—Que chiquito — dijo Ginny enternecida, olvidando durante un momento que ese bebe se encontraba a su lado en forma de adolescente, cuando lo miró se sonrojó hasta casi alcanzar el color de su pelo.

_… sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»._

—Aquí termina el capítulo — informó Luna dando vuelta a la página — el siguiente se titula "El vidrio que desapareció"

—¿No será mejor que lea otra persona? — dijo Lupin — Si sólo una persona lee se cansará demasiado rápido, mejor que nos turnemos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Luna se puso de pie dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesa en la que estaban los otros aun en blanco.

—¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Yo — dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie —el título me huele a magia accidental, realmente me gustaría saber qué trastada hacía mi ahijado antes de entrar al colegio.

Se escucharon nuevamente gritos de terror de los Dursley, pero nuevamente fueron ignorados.

—¿Padrino? — dijo Cho —¿Eres padrino de Harry?

—Así es — contestó con orgullo Sirius.

—¿Pero no eras un mortifago? — Cho no entendía cómo los Potter fueron amigos de un mortifago.

—Ya dije que es inocente — dijo Harry fríamente, le molestaba que trataran a su padrino como un traidor siendo lo más cercano a un padre que tenía— si lo acusaron y fue a Ázcaban fue por la negligencia y estupidez del ministerio.

—Señor Potter, — dijo Fudge irritado con aquel pequeño mentiroso — no le permito que hable así de…

—Ustedes son los que encerraron a un inocente en Azcaban por doce años, fiándose del testimonio de muggles que no sabían ni entendían qué estaban viendo, nisiquiera hubo juicio, ¿qué clase de justicia es esa? — lo interrumpió Harry, que cada vez que veía a ese hombre lo encontraba más incompetente.

—Calma Harry — dijo Sirius, se sentía feliz de que lo defendiera, pero no quería que dijera algo que pudiera meterlo en problemas con el ministro, muy a su pesar ese hombre tenía poder dentro del mundo mágico — será mejor que continuemos con la lectura.

Sirius se sentó en la silla donde momentos antes estaba Luna y cogió el libro de la mesa.

_—"El vidrio que se desvaneció"_

* * *

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios y sugerencias, también díganme lo que no les guste para intentar mejorarlo. Gracias.


	7. El Vidrio que se Desvaneció

Hola otra vez, les aviso que desde ahora en adelante voy a dejar lo textual del libro de J.K. Rowling en negrita, gracias Holatu por el consejo, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo, tambien les aviso que hay pequeños cortes del libro, por lo que no se extrañen si el capítulo no es completo.

* * *

"**El vidrio que se desvaneció"**

―¿Cómo se puede desvanecer un vidrio? ―preguntó distraída Tonks, pues estaba más pendiente de los suaves círculos que inconscientemente Remus trazaba en su espalda, ya desde que se besaron, él había mantenido de alguna forma el contacto físico, cosa que a Tonks le encantaba, pero la hacía volverse aún más distraída.

―Por eso digo que me huele a magia accidental ― le dijo Sirius. Ella simplemente abrió la boca formando un "oh" insonoro.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

―¿Es que acaso los Muggles son tontos para sacarle fotos a una pelota? ― dijo despectivamente Draco

―Si dejaras de interrumpir te enterarías de qué cosa es la supuesta pelota ― le espetó Harry.

…**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

―¿Cómo qué no? Si tú estás ahí, nosotros te vimos en segundo año, y también el año pasado ― dijo Ron desconcertado, él recordaba perfectamente el rescate de Harry antes de segundo año y cuando lo fueron a buscar al principio del año anterior para el mundial.

―Ron, creo que deberíamos seguir escuchando ―dijo lúgubremente Hermione, ella se hacía una idea de por qué no había señas de Harry en aquella casa, pues él mismo había dicho que no se llevaba bien con sus tíos.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

―Eso no ha estado tan mal ― comentó esperanzada Hermione. Ron la miró interrogante.

―Tengo una tía que cuando mis primos no se levantan los saca de la cama volteando el colchón ― se explicó la castaña, y muchos se rieron a carcajadas.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

―¿Recordabas una moto que viste cuando tenías un año? ― preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

―Sólo en sueños, pero sí ― contestó Harry.

―Definitivamente sacaste gran parte de la memoria de tu madre ―dijo aún sorprendido Black.

―En eso llevas razón, yo con suerte recuerdo un par de cosas de cuando tenía tres, y eso porque fue traumático ― dijo Ron estremeciéndose al recordar a su querido oso de peluche transformándose en una horrenda araña.

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon.**

―¿Sabes cocinar? ― preguntaron algunos con curiosidad.

―¿Te hacían cocinar? ― preguntaron otros indignados.

―¿Acaso son estúpidos? ― dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los Dursley con varita en mano ― Es un niño, eso es irresponsable y un maltrato infantil ― Harry y Ron se levantaron rápidamente para detenerla antes de que convirtiera a los Dursley en excremento de dragón, ambos conocían lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser cuando se enojaba.

―Tranquila Hermione, eso ya pasó, y te juro que nunca me quemé seriamente ― le dijo Harry intentando calmarla. Después de lanzar una mirada fulminante a los Dursley que seguían acurrucados y parecían más aterrados queantes, Hermione volvió a su asiento ―. Profesor ¿Cree que podría crear un escudo de protección alrededor de mis tíos y mi primo para evitar que los maldigan? ― dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

Este observó a Harry durante unos instantes, cómo preguntándose por qué sería necesario un escudo, pero hizo lo que Harry le pedía sin hacer ningún comentario. Alrededor de los tres muggles apareció un círculo que brillaba suavemente en tonos dorados.

―Mientras se queden dentro de ese círculo ningún hechizo, maleficio o maldición podrá hacerles daño. Continua Sirius, creo que todos deseamos saber qué sucederá con nuestro joven amigo.

… **Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

―¿Desde cuándo gemir se considera una palabra? ― dijo Luna mirando a Petunia, y esta se sonrojó un poco por su propia estupidez.

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. **

―Harry, ¿cómo puedes ser tan desordenado en tu casa como para tener arañas en tus calcetines, si aquí eres bastante ordenado? ―preguntó sorprendido Seamus Finnigan.

―Ehhh…― Harry no supo cómo contestar, y miró nervioso a su padrino, quién al darse cuenta leyó en silencio las siguientes líneas y su cara se deformó por la rabia. Se puso de pie furibundo, dejando caer el libro que fue a dar cerca de Remus

Lanzó un hechizo no verbal a los Durles, quienes gritaron aterrados, pero este fue absorbido por el escudo que había creado segundos antes Dumbledore, así que Sirius dejó su varita encima de la mesa y se dirigió donde los Dursey casi de desmayaban de miedo.

―¡Maldito hijo de puta! ― exclamó Sirius dándole un puñetazo a Vernon Dursley en la mandíbula ― ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ― gritó agarrando al hombre por el cuello de la camisa.

En eso llega Harry e intenta separar a su padrino de su tío, no es que le importara la salud física de Vernon, pero no quería que Sirius se volviera un asesino de verdad. Pero él era mucho más fuerte.

―Ayúdenme ―dijo con dificultad Harry, se relajó un poco al ver que Lupin iba hacia ellos, pero el relajo le duró hasta que este le dio un nuevo puñetazo a Dursley tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza.

―¡Debería matarte a golpes, maldito imbécil! ― dijo el hombre lobo apuntando el libro que ahora estaba sobre el asiento que segundos antes ocupaba. Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que también había leído donde era que dormía. ― A ti no te golpeo porque eres un mocoso ―le gritó a Dudley, quien se encogió aún más, cosa inútil porque era al menos tres veces más grande que su madre.

―Ron, George ―dijo jadeando Harry ― ayúdenme a separarlos, no creo que sea lindo presenciar un asesinato, y menos con nuestros hijos aquí.

Sin entender el enfado de los dos merodeadores, Ron, George, Fred, Bill y Charlie ayudaron a Harry a alejarlos de los Dursey, mientras que Petunia ayudaba a su esposo a sentarse e intentaba limpiarle la sangre del labio partido.

―¿Cómo mierda se le fue a ocurrir dejar a Harry con estas personas? ―le gritó Remus a Dumbledore ― Hubiese sido mejor dejarlo conmigo, nunca pude visitarlo porque usted dijo que no era recomendable que él tuviera demasiado contacto con el mundo mágico, ¡para protegerlo! ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos lo protegió? ― Todos se quedaron mudos, nunca habían visto al profesor tan enojado, y su furia hacía resaltar rasgos del hombre lobo que llevaba dentro.

―Remus, cálmate, creo ―dijo Dumbledore con voz calma pero inflexible ― que deberíamos seguir leyendo.

De mala gana Sirius agarró el libro y se fue a sentar donde minutos antes estaba, pero aún se notaba rabioso y durante el trayecto muchos pudieron oírlo gruñir por lo bajo y proferir maldiciones y amenazas que por suerte nadie entendió. Bruscamente abrió el libro y siguió leyendo.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Ahora se desató el pandemónium, ya no sólo eran Remus y Sirius quienes estaban enojados, sino que también la familia Weasley al completo, Hermione, sus hijos, sobrinos, Ted, Tonks, y resumiendo toda la sala menos Draco, que estaba conmocionado, el ministro que no podía creer lo que acababa de oír y Severus, quien parecía estar digiriendo algo en mal estado.

Las Hermanas Greengrass gritaban tal cantidad de improperios contra los Dursley, pues por muy Slytherin que fueran encontraban inhumano que tuvieran a un niño en esas condiciones, más siendo el salvador del mundo mágico, cosa que hacía sonreír a Blaize, aunque tanto él como Theo estaban entre indignados y sorprendidos, no eran amigos de Potter, pero tampoco lo odiaban, dejando de lado la obvia rivalidad entre sus casas.

Lo único que evitaba que los hombres amigos de Harry mataran a Vernon Dursley era que este estaba escondido tras su esposa e hijo, por lo que si querían matarlo tenían que golpear primero a una mujer y un chico, cosa que ninguno de los adultos quería hacer.

Pero fue Ginny quien dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Se coló entre el montón de gente que estaba dispuesta a linchar al hombre, se paró frente a Petunia y le dio un derechazo tan fuerte que le volteó la cara.

―Eso ―dijo calmadamente mirándola con tanto desprecio que algunos dieron un paso atrás para evitar la furia de la pelirroja ― es para que sepas un poco qué es lo que desea hacerte toda esta sala. ¿Crees acaso que si tú y tu esposo hubieran muerto Lily Evans habría tratado así a tu hijo? ― dijo, mientras Petunia abría los ojos asustada, con su mano izquierda sujetando el lado de la cara magullada ― ¿Desearías acaso que tu hijo sufriera eso sin siquiera poder consolarse con sus padre? Eres basura ― escupió Ginny ― ni siquiera mereces que alguien se ensucie las manos por ti, no vales la pena, ni tú, ni tu esposo. Ahora ― agregó mirando a todos los presentes que seguían alrededor de los Dursley, al ver el fuego de la ira que ardía en los ojos de la pelirroja todos dieron un paso atrás ―vamos a seguir leyendo el libro, si intentan atacarlos cada vez que ellos le hagan algo malo a Harry no acabaremos nunca de leer, mejor déjenlo para el final ― dijo con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que sus gritos.

Todos se apresuraron a volver a sus puestos, Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido abrazo susurrándole un "gracias" al oído, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera y que su enojo se evaporara. Se sentaron juntos nuevamente y Harry la abrazó mientras ella se recargaba contra él, ante la mirada de sus hijos, que sonreían felices.

Sirius relató cómo eran los Regalos de Dudley.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

―¿Cómo ― gritó Sirius, aunque pareció más un ladrido ― que murieron en un accidente de coche? ― se había contenido todo lo posible durante el párrafo anterior. Pero eso sobrepasó su límite.

―Sirius, yo no sabía que era mago hasta que entré a Hogwars ― dijo Harry ―esa fue la mentira que inventaron para explicar la muerte de mis padres, Ginny tiene razón, ya no vale la pena enfadarse por cosas que ya pasaron y que por muy fuerte que golpees a Tío Vernon no van a cambiar.

―No lo llames tío ― gruño Remus ―no se lo merece.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Siguió describiendo el saludo de Vernon

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Con esa parte pareció romperse un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente, pues muchos rieron a carcajadas mientras miraban a Dudley que estaba rojo y pes¿nsaba que tal vez sí necesitaba bajar de peso.

Muchos bufaron exasperados al escuchar cómo el chico se quejaba por la cantidad de regalo y criticaban la capacidad de educar a un hijo de Petunia

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a ****Tibbles****, ****Snowy****, el ****Señor Paws ****o ****Tufty****.**

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

―¿El globo humano? ― preguntó Ron con una sonrisa divertida, Harry asistió con la cabeza y el trío dorado soltó una carcajada.

―¿De qué se ríen? ―preguntó Ted interesado.

― No pierdas tu tiempo preguntando ― dijo Neville frustrado ― Son casi cinco años que los conozco y siempre son así, hablan entre ellos como en clave, y nadie sabe de lo que hablan.

―No hablamos en clave ―dijeron los tres a coro.

―No, sólo hablan de cosas que sólo ustedes saben y que no comparten con nadie más ― dijo Luna sonriendo. Sirius prefirió no comentar nada, él también había sido testigo de la estrecha amistad entre esos tres chicos.

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

―Gusanos ellos ― dijo Astoria con el ceño fruncido.

―No insultes a los gusanos ―dijo Ginny, ambas intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley. Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

** —Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

―No es un animal, idiotas ―dijo Scorpius molesto, el sentía mucho respeto, e incluso cariño por el padre de su mejor amigo. Harry le sonrió agradecido.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

―¿Eso hacías? ―susurro tía Petunia a su hijo, y este afirmó con la cabeza, avergonzado, ella no dijo nada más.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

―Maldito mocoso ― dijo Tonks enojada.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

―¿Para qué van al Zoológico entonces? ― dijo Fred seriamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Angelina.

―Tienen el zoológico en casa ― contestó George por su hermano ― una ballena ― dijo apuntando a tío Vernon.

―Una jirafa ―dijo Fred.

―Un cerdo.

―Y el amigo una rata.

―Un zoológico en casa ― dijeron a la vez, sacando una carcajada de todos los presentes con la obvia excepción de los Dursley y Snape, incluso Draco sonreía un poco.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

―Aunque ahora los Zoológicos muggles me parecen un poco aburridos ― comentó Harry pensando en todas las criaturas fantásticas que había conocido durante su estadía en Hogwars.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

―Magia accidental ― dijo dulcemente la señora Weasley.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

―A mí me gusta tu peli, pero no tanto tu cicatriz, sé lo que significa para ti ―comentó Ginny, y luego se puso roja como un tomate y miró sus zapatos, Harry sonrió con ternura, mientras sentía algo pequeño entibiarse en su interior.

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

―Es el pelo Potter, idiotas, no se puede manejar ― dijo Sirius molesto.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

―¿Se apareció? ― dijo Colin Creevey

―¿Voló? ― Preguntó Hermione.

―Voló ― dijeron a coro Sirius y Remus sonriendo y Severus con la cara un poco pétrea.

―¿Cómo están tan seguros? ―quiso saber James, aunque él sabía que era así, su hermana pequeña de vez en cuando hacía algo parecido.

―Porque Lily lo hacía ― dijo Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica ―. Nos contó que solía hacerlo antes de saber que era bruja, volaba unos metros al saltar y caía suavemente. Supongo que tú hacías lo mismo. ― Harry sonrió con ganas al saber algo más de su madre, pequeños detalles que para él eran muy importantes.

Siguieron los reclamos y las protestas contra los Dursley por su forma de tratar a Harry y su obvio egoísmo en lo que se refería a alimentar a Harry, se rieron con la descripción de Harry del gorila y gruñeron al escuchar lo del deporte favorito de Dudley.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

―Eso es parte de tu mala suerte, amigo ― lo consoló Ron, siendo posteriormente golpeado por Hermione, por lo que prefirió no hacer más comentarios por un rato.

Llegaron a la parte de los reptiles.

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. **

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente. **

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. **

―Me había olvidado que hablas parcel Harry ― dijo Remus como tal cosa, y Harry se sintió aliviado, por un momento pensó que lo podrían rechazar por ese rasgo.

―cierto ― exclamó entusiasmado James ―, una vez escuché a mamá y a ti conversando sobre eso, y tú me dijiste que por circunstancias especiales ya no lo hacías. ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? ― parecía realmente feliz ante la idea. Nadie se percató del brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore.

―¿Quieren que hable en parcel? ― preguntó Harry para asegurarse. Todos los del futuro afirmaron con la cabeza, y algunos del presente también ― está bien, pero no creo que pueda, sólo lo he hecho cuando tengo una serpiente frente a mí o me imagino una de forma muy real.

―Por eso no hay problema ― dijo Ted ― yo puedo hacer aparecer una, sólo háganme espacio.

Todos se hicieron para atrás, mientras Teddy sacaba su varita y conjuraba una serpiente negra, esta se veía peligrosa, por lo que lo primero que a Harry se le ocurrió decirle fue.

―_No te haremos daño, tú tampoco nos ataques _― la serpiente lo miró y se quedó tranquila, como si fueran viejos amigos.

―Genial ― dijo Albus entusiasta ― eso ha sido increíble, ¿qué le dijiste?

―Que no le haremos daño y que no nos ataque ― dijo Harry, un poco extrañado de que el mismo poder que años atrás le causó tantos problemas ahora fuera motivo de la euforia de sus hijos.

―Pregúntale de donde viene ―pidió Lily, y así lo hizo Harry.

―_Del bosque _― escuchó la voz sibilante ― _me convocaron y aparecí aquí._

―_¿Te convocaron? _―preguntó Harry extrañado.

―_Claro, vosotros los magos no nos creáis, nos convocan desde otro lugar, y con vuestra magia nos controlan en cierto grado, pero eres el primero con quien hablo._

―¿Qué están hablando? ― dijo James ansioso, mientras veía cómo su padre se agachaba y la serpiente se acercaba a él mansamente, como si de una especie de mascota se tratara.

―Dice que es del bosque que Ted la convocó, no la creó.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones en la sala, mientras Harry tomaba a la serpiente en sus manos, y esta trepaba hasta envolverse en sus hombros.

―Eso es muy interesante, en especial para el área de conjuros, ― dijo Dumbledore ― pero creo que será mejor que continuemos con la lectura.

―_Diles que me quiero ir, me gusta la libertad y no ser esclava de los magos._

―La serpiente dice que se quiere ir ¿Puedes desaparecerla Teddy?

―Claro ― con un movimiento hizo desaparecer la serpiente, y todos respiraron tranquilos.

―¿Sabes que esa serpiente era una mamba negra y que si te hubiera mordido estarías muerto? ― dijo Hermione un poco pálida.

―Ella no me iba a morder Hermione, sólo estaba conversando, se le hacía raro hablar con un mago.

―Más raro es ver como esa serpiente parecía atraída por ti ― dijo Daphne, había sido casi cautivador los movimientos de la serpiente al acercarse a Potter, pero eso no le quitaba lo escalofriante.

―Pero fue genial ― dijeron todos los del futuro, dando paso a que Sirius continuara con la lectura.

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry **

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.**

**Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

―Maldito mocoso entrometido ― dijo Hermione, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de todo el mundo ―¿es que acaso no puedo maldecir? ― dijo un poco a la defensiva.

―Claro que sí ― dijo Ron ―, pero no voy a negar que es raro escucharte.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

Todos reían al imaginar la escena, debió ser realmente divertido. Harry era de los que más reían, ya que cuando sucedió la sorpresa no lo dejó disfrutar como debería.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

―Bueno, al menos era educada― comentó casualmente Charlie, y todos se rieron.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

―Ahora que lo pienso ― dijo Harry calmándose un poco ―¿a dónde van las cosas que se hacen desaparecer? No creo que sea lo mismo que con los seres vivos. ―dijo distraídamente, captando la atención de todos ―. ¿Se van a una especie de limbo donde no existe nada o se hacen uno con el universo? ― siguió un poco confundido.

―Tú mismo acabas de responder tu pregunta Harry, se van al todo y al nada ― dijo Luna

―Pues sigo sin entender ―dijeron Ron y los gemelos a un tiempo. McGonagall sólo sonrió y dejó que Sirius siguiera leyendo.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? **

―Ahora te encuentro toda la razón Hermione ― dijo Tonks.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

―Dejar sin comer a un niño es inhumano ―dijo escandalizada Molly, un poco arrepentida de no haber abofeteado ella misma a esa mujer que se hacía llamar tía.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

―¿Recuerdas la maldición cachorro? ― dijo Sirius con voz ronca, Harry hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, ahora también recordaba gritos.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

**Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

―Lo que me extraña ― dijo Theodore Nott hablando por segunda vez desde que llegó ― es cómo no te volviste un mago oscuro.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó Sirius un poco a la defensiva.

―Que Potter ha sido tratado como una paria, como algo poco menos que humano, cualquiera se llenaría de odio y desearía venganza, sin embargo defendió a los muggles cuando los atacaron. ¿Por qué? ― parecía realmente interesado en la respuesta.

―No lo sé ―dijo Harry luego de pensar un momento ―, no los quiero, por mí no verlos nunca más, pero no por eso me voy a portar igual que ellos y rebajarme a su calaña. No voy a soportar más sus maltratos, pero tampoco voy a convertirme en un ser sin alma como Voldemort.

―Creo que El señor Potter ha dado justo en el clavo, joven Nott ― dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, y había cierto orgullo en su mirada ― lo que hace a un ser oscuro no sólo son las circunstancias, son las decisiones, ellas nos llevan por diferentes caminos, muchas veces el bien y el mal se mezclan, pero es importante saber distinguir qué es lo que realmente se quiere. Luz y oscuridad, cada una de nuestras decisiones nos acercan a una y nos alejan de otra, pero nunca es tarde para buscar la luz, siempre hay un rayo de esperanza ― a este discurso siguió un prolongado silencio, cada uno parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, siendo todos interrumpidos cuando Sirius volvió a la lectura.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

―Lo siento Harry, debí… ― comenzó Lupin, pero Harry lo interrumpió

―Lo sé, escuché cuando se lo gritabas al profesor ― sonrió y Remus también, aunque un poco compungido.

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

―Magos que desaparecen luego de saludarte ― dijo Tonks acariciando la mano de Remus, que parecía aún apenado por no haber estado con Harry cuando este lo necesitaba.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

―Lo bueno se hace esperar ― dijo Ron para quitarle hierro al asunto, y funcionó, porque mientras los gemelos y algunos otros reían, Ginny y Hermione le daban un golpe en la cabeza cada una.

―Aquí terminaba el capítulo. ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

―Yo, Black ― dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a él.

Sirius le pasó el libro y se fue a sentar, aunque esta vez un poco más cerca de Harry, deseaba estar con él cuando lo necesitara.

―Creo que después de este deberíamos descansar, no es recomendable trasnochar ― dijo Dumbledore al ver cómo la pequeña Lily y Hugo parecían realmente cansados y hacían esfuerzos por prestar atención a la lectura.

Todos parecieron de acuerdo, así que la profesora inició la lectura del tercer capítulo del libro.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, cualquier reclamo sugerencia o crítica pueden dejarmela en un comentario, por favor comenten :P nos vemos en otro capítulo, o nos leemos mejor dicho jejeje.


	8. Las cartas de Nadie

Aquí estoy una vez más presentando un nuevo capítulo, perdón por el retraso y gracias por leer , primero que todo Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de J.K Rowling , esta historia es mía y de nadie más, y lo que abajo está en negrita es textual de los libros, sin más que decir, a leer.

* * *

—**Las cartas de nadie**

—Eso es raro — dijo Seamus, pero se calló ante la mirada de la profesora.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano **

—¿En qué fecha te dejaron salir? — preguntó con tono tranquilo Remus, pero Harry creía conocerlo lo bastante para saber que estaba bullendo por dentro.

—Eh… más o menos el veinte o veintidós de julio.

—¿Y cuándo fue el cumpleaños del cer… del chico? — preguntó Sirius, quien se había dado cuenta a dónde quería llegar su amigo.

Harry miró a McGonagall, esperando que lo salvara de tener que contestar, pero ella parecía tan interesada en la respuesta como los dos merodeadores. Así que suspiró y contestó.

—El veintitrés de junio.

—¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE TENER A UN NIÑO ENCERRADO TANTO TIEMPO!? — Gritó Hermione, quien no aguantaba la forma en la que habían tratado a su amigo— Harry, si no los denuncias tú lo haré yo.

—Hemione, ya nos enteramos — dijo Ron confundido, ¿Cómo los iba a denunciar si ellos ya lo sabían?

—No me refiero a nosotros, Ron — le dijo Hermione con impaciencia — Me refiero a la ley muggle, es ilegal lo que han hecho con Harry, te puedo asegurar de que apenas se enteren de que han maltratado a un niño, encerrándolo y dejándolo sin comer y estoy segura de que también físicamente, los encerrarán en la cárcel por años — lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sicótica, la misma que tenía cuando quería atrapar a Rita Skeeter. Los Dursley parecían un poco asustados, sabían que lo que hacían con el chico era ilegal, pero como supuestamente sólo dependía de ellos y no tenía como mantenerse solo, no les importaba, pero al parecer había mucha gente deseosa de estar con él.

…**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

La profesora siguió leyendo, de la forma en que Harry escapaba de la banda de Dursley y cómo Harry esperaba ir a una secundaría diferente a la de Dudley.

—Pero Potter, acabas de cumplir once, se supone que vendrás a Hogwars — dijo confundido Zabini.

—Piensa un poco Blaise — le contestó Theo — Potter se crió como un Muggle, ¿cómo quieres que sepa que vendrá a Hogwars si ni siquiera sabe que este colegio existe?

—Ah, claro — dijo el moreno sonriendo.

**Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

—Buena esa Harry — lo felicitaron los gemelos riendo, junto a la gran mayoría del comedor.

—Aunque no veo razón para que salieras corriendo — Dijo Theo sonriendo, él conocía de cerca las burlas, pues en Slytherin no era bien visto que fuera demasiado inteligente, aunque a él las burlas le resbalaban. Abrió la boca para aclarar por qué. Porque habían varios que lo miraban confundidos, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más.

—Porque tu primo podría estar hasta año nuevo pensando y no se enteraría de lo que le quisiste decir — dijo Luna, y le sonrió a Theo, en parte para disculparse por haberlo interrumpido. Y el chico le sonrió de vuelta, por lo que había visto Lovegood era una chica inteligente, pero no como Granger, que era demasiado lógica, sino que tenía inteligencia natural, se notaba que esa chica era libre, cosa que él deseaba con toda su alma. Blaise le dio un codazo en las costillas y sonrió burlón, pero Theo tampoco le hizo caso.

Dudley por su parte parecía contrariado, como si aún se preguntara qué quiso decir su primo.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

—¿Acaso son cavernícolas? — preguntó Bill irritado, no creía posible tanta majadería.

—Yo George — dijo George golpeándose el pecho con un puño y con voz golpeada — tú Fred — añadió golpeando el pecho de Fred con el puño.

La carcajada que provocó eso fue monumental, y Sirius parecía estar ladrando más que riendo.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

—Eso debió ser duro, compañero — comentó Ron y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia**

—Usted es la estúpida que no reconoce el sarcasmo —dijo duramente Ginny y sus hijos, cosa que hizo sonreír tanto a ella como a Harry.

—**Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

—¿Es tarada o se hace? —Dijo la señora Weasley — Así sólo quedarán como un montón de trapos viejos teñidos.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

—Tengo una duda — dijo de repente Daphne, captando la atención de todos — el capítulo anterior y este me he dado cuenta de que todo es desde el punto de vista de Potter, ¿Eso significa que vamos a conocer qué es lo que piensa él de nosotros?

—Pues ahora que lo dices eso parece — dijo Hermione.

—Si es así tengo una condición para seguir leyendo estos libros —dijo Harry pensando en algo.

—¡Desapareció — dijo de pronto la profesora McGonagall — La escritura del libro desapareció. — todos voltearon a ver a Harry.

—En ese caso —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo — Harry, ¿podrías decirnos cuál es tu condición para poder seguir leyendo estos libros?.

—Que salga lo que salga en esos libros ninguno de nosotros tres será castigado de alguna forma o se nos restaran puntos, sea algo que ha pasado o que pasará.

—¡Eso Harry! — Dijeron a coro Ron y Hermione, ellos también se preocuparon por los posibles castillos, y más si se leían los pensamientos de Harry.

—Está bien — aceptó sin problemas el profesor, y el resto de los presentes también, aunque Snape lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Volvieron a aparecer — dijo McGonagall sorprendida.

—Nunca había escuchado de este tipo de magia — dijo Remus intrigado —, una que es capaz de activarse según los deseos de alguien que ni siquiera la ha convocado — hubieron murmullos de interés, pero la profesora siguió leyendo y todos volvieron a poner atención.

—Pues bien Potter — dijo Daphne — tienes una imaginación muy amplia y extraña — eso provocó pequeñas risitas a lo largo y ancho de la sala.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

—Si quieren los golpeamos nosotros — se ofrecieron los gemelos Weasles con los bates de quidditch que habían aparecido de quién sabe dónde. Los Dursley retrocedieron espantados, mientras el resto se reía, pero una mirada severa de la profesora hizo que guardaran los bates, no sin antes mirar a Vernon con una promesa de dolor en la mirada.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

—¿Si sabían dónde dormía por qué no hicieron nada? — preguntó indignada Ginny.

—Porque, señorita Weasley, las direcciones se escriben por arte de magia, por lo que no teníamos forma de saberlo — le contestó McGonagall y siguió leyendo sin esperar contestación.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

—**¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? **

—¿Conocen los howler? — preguntó sorprendida Astoria.

—No —le contestó amablemente Harry, que aunque esa chica fuera una serpiente le caía bien —, se refería a bombas de fuego, son inventos muggles — Astoria se sonrojó y le sonrió, y esta vez a Ginny no le causó ninguna gracia, no le gustaba la forma en que miraba a Harry. Pero no comentó nada

**Se rió de su propio chiste.**

—¿Era un chiste? — dijeron horrorizados los amantes de las bromas, y muchos rieron, pues eran representantes de las tres generaciones.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

—¿Un pez globo? —preguntó "inocentemente" Hermione, haciendo reír a sus amigos y a los Weasley, pues ellos conocían la historia.

—¿De qué…? — empezó Ted, pero fue cortado por Harry

—Tercer libro — fue todo lo que dijo.

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

—Maldito mocoso entrometido — dijo Molly perdiendo la paciencia, y se ruborizó al ver la mirada horrorizada y fascinada que le daban sus hijos.

—Mamá, cuida tu vocabulario, que hay niños presentes — le reprendió Ginny en broma, pero con un tono tan parecido al que usaba la propia señora Weasley cuando regañaba a los gemelos que todos se pusieron a reír estruendosamente.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

—Diez años después y sigue siendo un cobarde — comentó Daphne en tono despectivo.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**

**Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—Al fin hace algo bueno por la vida —dijo Fred alzando las manos al cielo causando risas en la sala.

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

—Temperamento a la vista, sálvese quien pueda — dijo Ron riendo, y siendo golpeado por Harry en el hombro, muchos reían al ver la escena.

—**¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. **

Sirius hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma, anotó algo rápidamente y luego lo dejó a un lado.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Remus intrigado.

—Es un pergamino —al ver la fea mirada de su amigo se apresuró a agregar —, voy a escribir cada cosa que esa morsa le haga a Harry y luego se voy a devolver multiplicada por diez.

—Bien pensado — aprobó Remus, sin hacer caso del chillido aterrorizado de Vernon Dursley.

**Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—¡Por favor! — dijo exasperada la profesora McGonagall — tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

—¿Destruyeron la carta que les dejé? — dijo Dumbledore mirando fríamente a los Dursley, dejando ver por qué era considerado el mago más poderoso — Les informo que no era ninguna tontería.

Harry miraba a Dumbledore con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, aún no. Y los Dursley parecía que les habían hecho un hechizo silenciador.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—¿Y cabía? — Dijo sinceramente sorprendida Luna, Harry soltó una carcajada al acordarse.

—Quedó atascado en la puerta—Le contestó, nuevas carcajadas se escucharon en todo el lugar.

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. —Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

—¿Tenían un dormitorio disponible y lo hacían dormir en la alacena? — preguntó Remus furioso, pero se calmó un poco al ver que Sirius anotaba lo que le habían hecho a su sobrino. Lo que le haría a esa morsa no sería algo gracioso, sería tan cruel como lo que le hicieron a Harry.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito.**

—Si será estúpido — bufó Padma Patil, aquel niño le parecía insoportable.

**También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida,**

—Sin comentarios.

… **porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

—Quizás no sabe leer — comentó Luna, mirando a Dudley, este parecía entre aterrado, avergonzado y furioso, y la mueca que tenía en su rostro lo hacía ver aún más estúpido que normalmente.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

A todos les sorprendió y les causó risa la nueva actitud de los Dursley con Harry.

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

—¡No, Harry! Tus planes siempre terminan en desastre — dijo Hermione fingiendo desesperación.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Harry, aunque sonriendo.

—Yo pensaba que Potter hacía los planes y ustedes lo seguían —dijeron Blaise y Daphne al mismo tiempo.

—No, claro que no — contestó Ron, un poco contrariado de estar hablando civilizadamente con dos slytherin —, normalmente si Harry o yo hacemos los planes estos salen mal, así que Hermione los hace, y si algo sale mal, con o sin plan, Harry entra en modo líder y nos saca a todos vivos de donde sea.

—¿Modo líder? — dijeron Harry y Sirius a un tiempo, el primero sorprendido y el segundo orgulloso.

—¿Vivos? — preguntaron otros preocupados.

—Ehhh… mejor leer y así se enteran — se fue por la tangente Harry.

**El reloj despertador arreglado…**

—¿Lo arreglaste tú? — preguntó el señor Weasley y al ver que Harry asentía con la cabeza se le iluminó la cara de entusiasmo —¿me ayudarías a arreglar…?

—¡Arthur, ahora no! — lo reprendió Molly, mirando a su marido severamente, este bajó la cabeza y Harry podría haber jurado que por lo bajo dijo "sí, mi amor", aguantó la risa y, tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Ginny, que también había escuchado, se volteó a escuchar a la profesor que continuó leyendo.

…**sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntaron varias de las chicas presentes.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

—¿Tu tío? — preguntó Luna.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Algo grande, fofo y que grita como animal herido — se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio, luego de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Blaise, siendo seguida por todo el resto de los presentes.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. **

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—Una jirafa cara de caballo que piensa — comentó Fred con un tono que daba a entender que era la mayor rareza del mundo todos rieron a carcajadas.

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

—Gracias a Dios no pensamos como ellos — musitó Theo sorprendido por la cantidad de idiotez que podía contener un solo muggle. Harry rió junto con muchos otros — ¿son todos los muggles iguales? — preguntó.

—No —le contestó Harry — hay muchos que son inteligentes y que tienen mente abierta, pero tuve la mala suerte de crecer con unos que tienen mente medieval ante la brujería — Nott asintió en su dirección, dando a entender que comprendía.

Todos se reían sorprendidos de las formas en que le llegaban a Harry las cartas, ninguno de ellos pasó por algo ni remotamente parecido al recibir sus propias cartas.

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—¿Por qué no agarraste una del suelo? — preguntó Ron desconcertado.

—Porque al igual que su padre le gustan las cosas difíciles, como agarrar cosas que se escapan de sus manos — dijo sonriendo Sirius, recordando cómo su amigo solía jugar con una snich.

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. **

Sirius volvió a anotar tranquilamente en el pergamino.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

—¿Peligroso o ridículo — comentó Draco con asco, esos muggles no le provocaban más que eso.

Todos volvieron a burlarse de lo estúpido que fue Dudley al intentar llevar un ordenador, aunque ni la mitad sabía lo que era.

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente…**

—Al fin esa mujer dice algo inteligente — dijo Tonks con dramatismo, Lupin sonrió un poco, iba a tomarle la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que ya se la tenía cogida ¿Cuándo se la había tomado? Se preguntó un poco confundido. Tonks pareció darse cuenta de su confusión y luego de sonreírle le apretó la mano con cariño.

…**unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. **

—¿Y recién se da cuenta? — preguntaron Fred y George sorprendidos.

—yo que tú llevaría tu primo… — dijo Fred…

—A San Mungo…— le siguió George

—O te sorprenderás…

—Porque en vez de un primo Muggle…

—Tienes un cerdo humanoide como primo — terminaron a un tiempo, muchos rieron, aunque algunos no sabían qué significaba Humanoide.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

—¿Y solo por eso te acordaste? — se indignó Hermione.

—La verdad es que sí, normalmente no esperaba con demasiado entusiasmo mi cumpleaños.

—Hasta para eso eres raro — comentó Ron, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su hermana.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

—¿Qué hiciste con ellos? —preguntó Luna, sin hacer caso de las miradas que le dirigieron desde distintos.

—Tenía poca ropa, así que los usé durante un tiempo — dijo Harry avergonzado — pero regalé uno hace un par de años — dijo sonriendo, y Ron y Hermione que sabían lo del calcetín a Dobby rieron por lo bajo.

—Ustedes hasta con un calcetín tienen secretos — comentó Daphne un poco impresionada, la complicidad entre esos tres era palpable.

—No lo sabes tú bien cómo son — comentó Dean.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

—¡así se habla, cachorro! — dijo Sirius — hay que ver lo positivo de la situación.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—Si será idiota — la señora Weasley estaba indignada — y usted — añadió dirigiéndose a Petunia — ¿Cómo permite que esa cosa que llama esposo ponga en peligro de esa forma a su propio hijo? Está tan ciega en hacerle daño a Harry que no piensa en nada más?

Petunia se la quedó mirando horrorizada, pero Harry sabía que era porque la había regañado una bruja y no porque pensara en lo que le dijo.

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

Todos estaban indignados por la comida que les dieron, y por lo poco abrigado que estaba Harry.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

—De camino —dijeron el trio dorado y Hagrid al mismo tiempo, aunque nadie más entendi

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

—Que pensamiento tan raro — dijo Blaise riendo.

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. **

—No estarías robando, eran tuyas — dijo Tonks

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

—Hazlo, y asusta al cerdo— dijeron varias voces al unísono.

… **tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

—¿BUM? ¿Qué diablos es Bum? — dijo James desconcertado.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. **

**Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

—¿Quién? — preguntaron varios, entre preocupados e intrigados.

—Eso — dijo la profesora McGonagall — lo tendremos que averiguar mañana, porque este es el final del capítulo.

Se iniciaron un montón de protestas, pero los profesores presentes fueron inflexibles, era hora de dormir, debía ser pasada la medianoche.

—No hay puerta, ¿por dónde salimos? — preguntó Theo desconcertado.

—Creo que tendremos que dormir aquí — dijo Dumbledore luego de casi quince minutos buscando una salida —, no creo equivocarme al decir que no podremos salir de esta sala hasta que terminemos de leer los libros.

—Me niego a dormir en el piso — dijo Draco mirando a todos con superioridad.

—No creo que sea necesario, estamos en la sala de los menesteres —. Dijo Lily mirando de mal modo a Draco, aquel hombre no podía ser el padre de su amigo.

—¿En la qué? — preguntaron los de Slytherin, menos Theo, que ya conocía la sala, pues solía ir ahí cuando quería estar tranquilo.

—Eso no importa, pero creo que ya aparecieron nuestros cuartos — Dijo Harry mirando las paredes, en las cuales habían empezado a aparecer puercas con pequeños letreritos.

Daphne se acercó a cada una y fue leyendo las inscripciones en voz baja y sonriendo de vez en cuando, hasta que llegó a una y se puso pálida, movió los labios un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que se volvió y miró furiosa a todo el mundo.

—¡¿MALFOY GREENGRASS? — gritó mirando amenazadoramente a Draco — ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

—¿No te conté que soy tu sobrino? — dijo de forma inocente Scorpius, pero al ver la mirada de su tía retrocedió un poco y se situó al lado de sus amigos.

—¿Me casé con Malfoy? — dijo desilusionada Astoria, cosa que hirió bastante el orgullo de Draco.

—Eso sí que no — dijo Daphne enojada —primero castro al hurón saltarín.

Draco al ver la cara de asesina que tenía la chica retrocedió e intentó ocultarse, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Rose la que lo defendió.

—Tía Daphne, si lo castras Scorpius no nacerá — dijo con súplica y un leve sonrojo.

Scorpius sonrió, y no pudo evitar gritar de alegría en su mente, le encantaba que Rose se preocupara por él.

La chica la miró y luego a su futuro sobrino y pareció rendirse.

—Pero sueña en que dejaré que duerman juntos, ¿Qué demonios está pensando esta maldita sala para poner "Familia Malfoy – Greengrass"? — y entonces todos se acercaron a mirar las puertas.

Ginny empezó a pasear y leer en voz alta

—"Familia Weasley – Preewet", "familia Dursley – Evans", "familia Weasley – Jonsonh", "Profesores Dumbledore – Snape – Moody- Kingsley", "familia Lupin – Tonks", "familia Weasley – Granger", "Alumnos varones", "Alumnas Mujeres", "Profesora Mcgonagall", "Familia Malfoy – Greengrass", "familia Potter - Weasley" — la última puerta la leyó en un susurro y se sonrojó.

—¡Ni muerto deje que mi hermanita duerma con Harry! — gritaron los Weasley al unísono.

—Pero si siempre lo hacen, y en una habitación a solas — dijo James pícaramente, feliz de ver a su padre en aprietos.

—No seas tonto James, por supuesto que duermen juntos, están casados — dijo Lily, intentando calmar a sus tíos, que parecían dispuestos a matar a su padre —, además vamos a dormir los cinco ahí, yo quiero dormir con ambos y no creo que hagan alguna cosa con nosotros ahí — eso pareció calmar un poco a todos.

—¿Qué Sucede Blaise? ¿Por qué miras tan feo las puertas — preguntó Draco a sus amigos.

—No vinieron mis hijos — contestó simplemente.

—¿Querías conocer a tus hijos? — dijo sorprendido Theo.

—No es eso, es que si hubieran venido dormiría con una chica y no rodeado de chicos.

Daphne le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Y muchos estaban riendo, incluido el trío de oro y sus hijos.

—Por idiota — le dijo cuándo él la miró ofendido —. Si tu o tus hijos estuvieran aquí tendrías que dormir con ellos también ¿Acaso esperas hacer algo con ellos presentes?

—¿Y para qué existen los hechizos silenciadores? — preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Daphne ya no sabía si golpearlo o reír, así que optó por irse al cuarto de chicas sin decir nada más, arrastrando a su hermana menor con ella.

—¿Cómo esperan que tres personas duerman es un armario? — dijo Vernon Dursley mirando con fastidio la puerta en la que aparecían sus apellidos.

Harry se apartó del grupo de los Weasley que ya estaba entrando en sus habitaciones, y se acercó a ellos, abrió la puerta y ante ellos apareció un cuarto bastante grande, con dos camas de tamaño matrimonial, con pequeños veladores a cada lado, una pequeña puerta en una esquina que seguramente conduciría al baño y unas cómodas que probablemente tuvieran ropa a la medida de cada uno.

—La puerta del fondo debe ser un baño — se volteó a ver a los Dursley y los vio mirando el interior del cuarto con la boca abierta —. Magia — dijo como toda explicación.

Luego se volteó y se dio cuenta de que nadie quedaba en la sala, por lo que se dirigió a donde estaba la puerta con su apellido y entró. Deseaba poder conversar un rato con todos ellos, pero se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio. En la habitación habían tres camas individuales, dos de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas por Albus y James.

—En esa cómoda hay ropa para ti papá, nosotros encontramos piyamas — dijo Al señalando una cómoda junto al baño. Así que Harry salió de su contemplación de la cama matrimonial y se dirigió hacia donde le indicó su hijo.

Pero nuevamente se quedó petrificado. Lily y Ginny venían saliendo del baño con sus piyamas, pero no le importó que la pequeña Lily saliera con un piyama de frutillitas estampadas, sino que Ginny saliera con uno de dos piezas, un pequeño short que apenas tapaba lo necesario y un top de tirantes, Harry casi gime cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny dormía sin corpiño.

* * *

Por favor dejen Review, nos vemos ;*


	9. Charlas nocturnas

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes, este capítulo no tiene lectura de libro.

Harry simplemente estaba estático, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su mirada no se desviara del rostro risueño de Ginny.

―Este baño es genial Harry, Lily dice que es igual al que hay… ― en este punto ella vaciló un poco antes de continuar, provocando la curiosidad de Harry y risitas de los chicos ― en nuestra casa ―completó un poco sonrojada y Harry sonrió.

―¿Es eso cierto? ―dijo Harry mirando a James S. y a Al, ambos sonrieron. Esa distracción le dio a Harry la excusa de pasar al baño directamente sin tener que hablar con Ginny, así que sonriendo sacó un piyama de la cómoda y entró al baño ―. Eso lo tengo que ver.

Tan enfocado estaba en que ni Ginny ni sus hijos notaran lo nervioso que estaba por la presencia y apariencia de la chica que no se percató de la mirada dolida y triste de Ginny.

El baño era inmenso, con un gran espejo a la derecha y una tina enorme, era bastante parecido al baño de los prefectos, aunque aquí podían verse cosas como cepillos de dientes, shampoo y otros enceres personales.

Ginny sentía que Harry no quería estar con ella en una misma habitación, que si no la había echado o corrido a los brazos de Cho era por respeto a sus hijos. ¿Qué pasaba si él estaba con ella sólo por aquellos niños que aún no nacían? ¿Si él seguía queriendo a Chang? ¿Si ella simplemente era una buena opción, como cualquier otra para ser una especie de vaca de cría? Rápidamente desechó eso último. Si se había enamorado de Harry era porque era un buen hombre y el no trataría así a una mujer, aun así no sabía que pensaba él de ella.

―Mamá ¿le podrías decir a papá que hablemos mañana? Ahora estamos realmente cansados ― dijo Al, ella sonrió ― gracias.

Miró cómo James S. y Albus se giraban en sus camas y se disponían a dormir, mientras Lily se subía a la suya y se quedaba dormida prácticamente de inmediato. Estuvo contemplando la cama matrimonial que debería compartir con Harry y tomó una decisión. Aclararía todo con Harry, si él sentía algo por Cho quería saberlo. No iba a ser un impedimento para que el hombre que ama fuera feliz.

Se giró sobre sus talones y entró en el baño sin siquiera tocar, cerró la puerta y le puso un hechizo para que los chicos no escucharan nada si ella y Harry comenzaban a discutir y otro para que nadie pudiera entrar.

―¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― escuchó a sus espaldas la pelirroja, y al girarse casi se arrepiente de su decisión, Harry estaba parado con el cabello mojado, las manos aún puestas en la cinturilla de los pantalones del piyama, los cuales se acababa de poner y el torso totalmente descubierto. No es que fuera la primera vez que ella veía a un hombre en esas condiciones, con seis hermanos terminaba siendo algo normal, pero ver al chico que amas es algo totalmente distinto. Parecía que su celebro había olvidado cómo hablar y lo único que era capaz de hacer era admirar el cuerpo semidesnudo frente a ella, sus manos picaban de forma curiosa, y sintió el loco deseo de recorrer el pecho de aquel chico con la punta de sus dedos.

Harry alargó la mano para tomar sus lentes y entonces Ginny reaccionó y apartó la mirada sonrojada.

―L-lo siento, no quería molestar, sólo quiero hablar contigo ― dijo ella con un leve tartamudeo.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó Harry con cara de horror, había tenido que bañarse con agua fría y recitar el libro de Quiddich para poder olvidar las extrañas fantasías que había tenido con la pequeña de los Weasley, cosa que nunca le había pasado antes, pero se horrorizó mucho más cuando vio que los ojos de Ginny se humedecían y que ella pestañeaba rápidamente para evitar que alguna lágrima la traicionara.

―Entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo ― dijo ella en voz baja pero firme, no quería que él la viera como una persona débil ―, no te voy a obligar a nada, sé que estas con Cho y que puede que yo no te interese de ninguna forma, sólo quería dejar claro que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, que si quieres a Cho puedes estar con ella ― no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder contener las lágrimas, así que mantenía la vista fija en un punto indefinido a espaldas de Harry, pues mirar su pecho desnudo no sería bueno para su cordura ―. No sé qué es lo que sucederá en un futuro para que tengamos tres hijos en común, pero si la idea te desagrada tanto me haré a un lado ― sintió un dolor en su pecho al decir eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ―, te quiero pero prefiero tu felicidad a la mía ―luego de decir eso se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada ante lo que había dicho, se atrevió a mirar a Harry y lo vio e estado de shock, decidió salir del baño antes de ponerse más en ridículo, pero cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, lista para salir corriendo, otra mano más grande y morena que la suya se posó sobre la puerta, impidiéndole abrirla. Ginny sintió la respiración de Harry cerca de su cabeza, él estaba detrás de ella impidiéndole abrir la puerta. No se atrevió a voltearse, ni a moverse un centímetro.

Por su parte Harry estaba confundido, tanto por lo que dijo Ginny como por sus reacciones.

Cuando le dijo que él seguía queriendo a Cho pensó que Ginny estaba loca, él no quería a Cho, y ahora que l pensaba quizás nunca lo hizo, sólo se deslumbró por su belleza externa, por nada del mundo volvería con Chang y no le importaba lo que pasara en el futuro para que él estuviera junto con Ginny, lo único que sabía es que no la dejaría separarse de él.

Cuando a Ginny se le escapó que lo quería sintió un felicidad tan profunda que por unos segundos se quedó en shock, sentía que su interior quería estallar, que sus entrañas estaban bailando, y tenía unos deseos enormes de besar a esa pelirroja. Y cuando vio que ella le daba la espalda dispuesta irse se dio cuenta de que si la dejaba ir se arrepentiría siempre, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó solo, y cuando tomó conciencia de sus actos estaba a escasos centímetros de la espalda de ella, impidiéndole la salida.

―Lo lamento ― fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry, mientras apoyaba su frente en el flanco hombro pecoso de la chica. Ginny sintió como su corazón se partí mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, "lo Lamento" ¿era eso un rechazo? ―. Sé que no tengo derecho a retenerte ―continuó él, ajeno a los pensamientos de ella, con su frente aún en su hombro ―, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero a Cho ― Ginny levantó la cabeza, poniendo más atención a las palabras de Harry ―, y no sé qué es exactamente lo que siento por ti, pero te aseguro que cuando escuché que James, Al y Lily eran mis hijos y que tú eras su madre nada pudo hacerme más feliz, que no me importa si tus hermanos me quieren matar cada tres minutos, mientras tú estés a mi lado ― la pelirroja escuchaba esas palabras atónita ¿era eso un sueño? ¿El azabache realmente la quería, aunque él no le pusiera nombre a sus sentimientos? ―. Créeme que no me desagradas en lo absoluto.

Lentamente soltó la manilla de la puerta y comenzó a girarse para enfrentar a Harry, pero nuevamente se quedó muda al ver lo cerca que él estaba, con su varonil aroma inundando sus fosas nasales. Inspiró profundamente, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y lo miró a los ojos, ojos verdes que estaban oscurecidos. Había entrado al baño por respuestas, y ahora que sabía que él sentía algo por ella no se iba a ir sin ellas.

―Si no te desagrado ¿por qué cuando entraste a la habitación ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra y entraste al baño como si lo que veías te espantara?

Harry rió, aunque sonó más como un quejido.

―No es que me espantara lo que veía ― le respondió un poco sonrojado, aún tenía la mano sobre la puerta y eso hacía que su cercanía con Ginny le trajera de vuelta todas las fantasías a su cabeza ― ¿Es que no te has visto al espejo? ―dijo el un poco frustrado. Ella lo miró confundida, y casi por reflejo se giró la cabeza a la derecha donde había un enorme espejo que reflejaba casi todo el baño, y lo que vio hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente.

Ante ella estaba una pelirroja apoyada en la puerta con un piyama bastante revelador, cosa de la que no se había percatado antes, mientras Harry la mantenía acorralada con un brazo, con su torso aún descubierto y su cabello mojado un poco inclinado para estar a su altura, la verdad es que la imagen era bastante sugerente. Harry también había volteado a mirar, y al verse acorralando a Ginny rápidamente apartó el brazo y se enderezó.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Ginny, intentando ignorar la cercanía del muchacho ― ¿tan mal me veo?

―Ginny ― dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa ―, el problema no es que te veas mal, es que te ves… demasiado mujer ― acabo, sin encontrar otra forma de explicarlo.

―¿Y otros días me veo como un hombre? ―dijo ella sorprendida, no se consideraba una beldad como Fleur, pero nunca pensó que pareciera un hombre. Harry rió estridentemente.

―Nunca en mi sano juicio te compararía con un hombre, pequeña ― dijo él con una media sonrisa, y retrocedió otro paso, pues sintió nuevamente el deseo de besarla hasta perder el aliento. Ella sonrió un poco y lo alentó a continuar ― eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, y puede que él haya aceptado que en un futuro nos casaremos ― continuó empezando a pasearse por el baño, que ahora que era bastante amplio, casi igual al de los prefectos en Hogwars, aunque con cosas más personales ― pero eso no significa que cuando entre en la habitación que voy a compartir contigo y con nuestros hijos y te vea vestida así ― dijo haciendo un ademán abarcando todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente ― desee lanzarme sobre ti sin importarme que estén ellos presentes ― acabó, dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta por la confesión y a él mirando el piso avergonzado.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio ella tomo valor y se acercó a él, no supo para qué hasta que estuvo en frente suyo y lo besó, como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, en un beso lleno de amor y anhelo. Él se quedó quieto durante una fracción de segundo, y luego todos los instintos básicos que había estado reprimiendo la última media hora salieron a flote.

La tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él, devolviéndole el beso. Durante varios segundos ambos parecieron contentarse con un casto rose de labios, pero pronto no fue suficiente, y Harry, aunque no tenía gran experiencia, acarició los labios de Ginny con la punta de su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, acariciando la lengua de la pelirroja con la propia, sintiendo cómo tímidamente ella hacía lo mismo y cómo, a pesar de que ninguno tenía experiencia el beso iba ganando intensidad, al igual que las caricias. Ginny comenzó a mover las manos, recorriendo aquel torso bien formado gracias al quidditch, pasando las manos por su pelo, espalda, y en cualquier lugar donde alcanzaran sus manos. Mientras que Harry le acariciaba las caderas y luego subía un poco las manos para acariciarle el abdomen plano por debajo de la camiseta, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para poder tener mejor acceso a su boca, mientras Ginny, de forma instintiva le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, Harry continuó moviendo las manos para acariciarla, mientras su boca abandonaba la de ella para recorrer con sus labios y lengua la barbilla y cuello de ella, poco a poco fue bajando por la piel que dejaba al descubierto la camiseta de ella, mientras sus manos seguían subiendo hasta alcanzar uno de los senos de ella, haciéndola gemir suavemente, cosa que casi vuelve loco a Harry, más aun al sentir cómo ella se arqueaba ligeramente y apegaba sus caderas a las de él, haciendo que su miembro reaccionara.

Estaba a punto de quitarle la perte de arriba del piyama a Ginny para poder explorarla más a gusto cuando recordó donde estaba. Volvió a su boca, dejando un camino de besos a través de su cuello.

―Ginny, tenemos que parar ―dijo jadeando sobre la boca de ella, cuando ella lo miró confundida aclaró ―no podemos llegar más lejos, no estaría bien.

―¿Por qué? ― quiso saber ella, aunque estaba de acuerdo en parar, aún no estaba lista, aunque la mano de Harry, que aún no se movía de su pecho, no la dejaba pensar con mucha claridad.

―Porque no está bien, detrás de esa puerta están los que serán nuestros hijos y nos pueden escuchar.

―No lo creo, la puerta tiene un hechizo silenciador ― al ver la mirada sorprendida de Harry aclaró rápidamente ―lo puse cuando entré, creí que no sería bueno que nos escucharan si peleábamos ― Harry sonrió.

―De todas formas será mejor que paremos, aún eres demasiado joven ― _"es una niña" _se intentaba convencer a sí mismo, pero los labios hinchados y la suavidad de su pecho le decían que eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Ella se mostró ofendida por sus palabras.

―¿Te parece que esto es de una "niña"? ― dijo ella picada, arqueando la espalda y apretando su pecho contra la mano de Harry, él de forma automática lo apretó con la mano, y ella volvió a gemir.

―Ginny, por favor ― imploró él apartando suave y lentamente la mano ― no quiero hacer algo para lo que no estamos listos, te quiero, de eso estoy seguro, pero quiero estar seguro de que te amo antes de hacer nada. Créeme que te deseo ― se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada dolida de ella ―, pero quiero que esto sea más que algo producto de las hormonas revolucionadas, en especial para ti.

Ella pensó en sus palabras, y sintió cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora, ya no solo por la excitación, sino también por saberse querida y deseada por él. Que Harry la respetara lo suficiente para anteponer lo que creía mejor para ella antes que sus instintos. Suavemente bajó sus piernas al suelo, aunque continuaba rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y él la sujetaba de la cintura

―¿Entonces no estás sólo conmigo porque quieres que James, Albus y Lily nazcan? ― preguntó, dejando relucir su mayor temor.

―Por supuesto que no, me gustas, y me hace feliz que tú vallas a ser la madre de mis hijos, pero no quiero acelerar las cosas ― dijo él sonriéndole, dándole suaves besos en la boca ―además tienes sólo catorce años, aún eres joven y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas ― Ginny pensó un poco en sus palabras, tenía razón, pero le quedó dando vuelta por la cabeza el hecho de que él comentó su edad.

―Cho tiene dieciséis ― dijo de pronto evitando mirar los ojos verdes, por lo que se concentró en mirar su pecho.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry totalmente perdido, ¿qué tenía que ver Cho con ellos, especial en aquel momento?

―Que Cho tiene dieciséis ― repitió Ginny―, me acabas de decir que porque tengo catorce no quieres llegar más lejos conmigo, pero ella tiene dieciséis, ¿con ella sí lo haces? ―preguntó en su susurro, sabía que su curiosidad era morbosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Al escuchar la risa de Harry levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos enfurruñada.

―Nunca ha pasado nada como esto con Cho ― le dijo él mirándola tiernamente, aunque se sonrojó un poco, le era extraño hablar de eso con ella―, con suerte nos hemos besado, pero ― añadió antes de que ella le reclamara algo ― nunca he pensado siquiera en llegar a más con ella, supongo que me atraía más porque es linda ― a estas alturas parecía estar más hablando sólo que con Ginny ―, tú me gustas por tu carácter, valentía, y otro montón de cosas que he ido descubriendo de a poco, que seas increíblemente hermosa es sólo un añadido ―cuando terminó de hablar Ginny estaba completamente roja.

―Creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir ―dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano para ir a la puerta, pero él se soltó. Ginny durante un momento pensó que lo había molestado, hasta que se fijó que él estaba tomando la camiseta del piyama, una vez se la puso volvió a agarrar la mano de Ginny y sonriendo fueron a la habitación, desactivando de paso los hechizos que había puesto Ginny en la puerta del baño.

Se metieron en la cama, y aunque al principio se sintieron un poco incómodos, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a dormir con alguien más, un par de minutos después se acomodaron quedando abrazados, Ginny apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y así fue como se quedaron dormidos.

La habitación Weasley - Granger estaba sumida en el silencio, Hugo roncaba suavemente, mientras que la respiración profunda de Rose indicaba que ella también estaba dormida, sin embargo habían dos personas que no lograban conciliar el sueño.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban ambos acostados de lado, dándose la espalda mutuamente, pero sin ser capases de dormirse, habían hablado un rato con sus hijos, de cosas triviales, como lo que estaban pasando en el colegio en el futuro y cosas así, pero una vez Hugo se quejó del sueño todos se dispusieron a dormir, Hugo en una cama individual, al igual que Rose, en medio de ambas había una cama matrimonial, que Hermione se negó a usar sola, dijo que eran amigos y que había suficiente confianza para compartir una cama, además era tan grande que podrían caber fácilmente cinco personas. Pero no imaginaban que sería tan incómodo y tentador tener un cuerpo cerca en la misma cama.

―Ron, ¿estás despierto? ― susurró Hermione poniéndose de espaldas en la cama.

―Sí ― susurró de vuelta, poniéndose en la misma posición que ella ― ¿Sucede algo?

―No puedo dormir, todo esto es tan… extraño ― Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar, no podía negar que Ron le gustara, pero que de un día para otro estuvieran compartiendo habitación y cama le resultaba por lo menos chocante.

―Lo sé, cuando vi a Rose fue… impresionante ― sonrió ― es igual a ti, pero tiene mis ojos y es pelirroja, es una combinación fascinante ― parecía que estaba metido en su mundo, y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había puesto de lado para mirarlo ―. La vi y sentí como si mi corazón se entibiara, no sé por qué, pero era una sensación agradable ― ella sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba ― ¿Tú sabes por qué sentí eso? ―le preguntó girándose a mirarla y volviéndose del color de su pelo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había quedado del rostro de ella.

―No lo sé, sólo tú puedes responder esa pregunta ― dijo ella y sonrió.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo Ron le acarició tiernamente el pelo.

―Ambas tienen el mismo cabello ― dijo él sus apartar la mano ―, me gusta.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más ganas, y sin decir nada se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, y aunque Ron aumentó su sonrojo en un par de tonos la rodeó por la cintura apegándola a él, cerró los ojos y absorbió el leve olor a Vainilla que desprendía su piel, y poco después ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

―¿En el futuro soy un buen padre? ― preguntó Draco Malfoy a su Hijo, luego de estar casi una hora sin dirigirse la palabra. Los dos rubios estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas.

―El mejor ― dijo Scorpius y Draco sonrió con arrogancia ―, pero ahora siento que tú no eres mi padre.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Draco se volteó y miró la cama de su hijo envuelta en la oscuridad.

―El hombre que conozco es alguien que ha cometido muchos errores y que se vergüenza de ellos, pero que gracias a eso maduró y se convirtió en un buen hombre, padre y esposo ― dijo Scorpius Sonriendo, recordando que su padre las pocas veces que le hablaba de su pasado lo hacía para qué él no cometiera los mismos errores y evitarle sufrimientos innecesarios ―, pero lo único que veo en ti es a un adolescente mimado y lleno de arrogancia, mi padre se avergüenza de cómo era en su adolescencia y sobre todo de haberse convertido en un mortífago.

Ante eso Draco se sentó en la cama sorprendido, mientras su hijo remarcaba sus defectos se había sentido furioso, pero ante eso último no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de miedo que lo estaba acechando desde que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto.

―¿Fui… seré un mortífago? ―preguntó con voz un poco estrangulada.

―Sí, entraste a sus filas por órdenes del abuelo, para suplirlo a él ― dijo Scorpius, mirando las reacciones de su padre, quien había prendido una luz con su varita, por lo que la gran cama en la que estaba Draco estaba iluminada ―, me lo contaste justo antes de entrar a Hogwars, me dijiste que lo más probable es que ahí me enterara de todas formas, pero que querías que me enterara por tu boca. Me dijiste que ese fue el peor error de tu vida, que en un principio creías tontamente que era un honor, que era porque Voldemort creía que eras especial, pero luego te diste cuenta que era un castigo para tu familia. Nunca me contaste qué te obligaban a hacer, pero creo que fueron cosas horribles, recuerdo que una vez te escuché gritar en sueños y mamá me dijo que eran cosa malas que te atormentaban, pero que no me preocupara. Sólo me decías lo que hiciste por proteger a los abuelos, aunque el abuelo ahora está en azcaban, puesto que mató a demasiada gente para ser absuelto por su arrepentimiento al final de la Guerra.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que finalmente Draco hablo.

―¿Llegué a matar a alguien? ―preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

―No, eso es algo que me aclaraste rápidamente ― el chico del futuro sonrió levemente al recordar la charla con su padre ―, me dijiste que si alguien me decía que eras un asesino no les creyera, que nunca mataste a nadie, aunque creíste estar dispuesto a hacerlo y haberlo intentado, no fuiste capaz.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

―Supongo entonces que debes sentir vergüenza de mí, vi que cómo mirabas a Potter, pareciera que es como tu héroe ― agregó antes de que lo interrumpiera.

―No me avergüenzo de ti, además el señor… Harry ―se auto corrigió ― me dijo una vez que cerca del final de la guerra lo ayudaste, aun sabiendo de si Voldemort se enteraba el castigo iba a ser terrible. Cuando Albus me invitó por primera vez a su casa tenía miedo ― le siguió contando, Draco lo escuchaba atentamente, no le agradaba que su hijo pareciera admirar a Potter, pero parecía que el cara rajada se lo merecía, en cambio él había sido un mortífago, y aunque aún no soportaba a los sangre sucia, sabía que los ideales del señor tenebroso era extremistas y enfermizos, era algo que su madre de a poco le había ayudado a ver ―, fue para las vacaciones luego de nuestro primer año en Hogwars lamento admitir que luego de escuchar por todo Hogwars el nombre de Harry Potter lleno de admiración y orgullo, mientras que el apellido Malfoy se pronunciaba casi con repugnancia ― Draco se sobresaltó un poco, a pesar de que su padre había sido un mortífago él nunca tuvo que soportar algo así ―, muchas veces sentí deseos de negar que fueras mi padre ― ante eso Draco no supo que decir ni que pensar, pero definitivamente era algo doloroso ―, y al saber que conocería al Héroe de la comunidad mágica sentía más deseos que nunca de pertenecer a otra familia, una que no tuviera que ver con mortífagos. Cuando llegó el día de ir a casa de los Potter casi me entra un ataque de pánico ― el chico rió por lo bajo al acordarse ―, si Al no me hubiera llevado arrastrando creo que habría salido arrancando, pero cuando llegué frente a Harry saqué todo mi valor Griffindor y me paré frente a él desafiándolo a que me dijera algo, pero él simplemente sonrió, abrazó a Al y me estrechó la mano. La primera semana en casa de los Potter fue increíble, como en ese tiempo era hijo único no estaba acostumbrado a estar con más chicos es las vacaciones, pero James y Lily me recibieron bastante bien, y de vez en cuando venía alguno de los Weasley y lo pasábamos aún mejor ― Draco decidió no interrumpirlo, pero le quedó dando vueltas una duda y decidió recordarlo para preguntarle más tarde ―. Cuando llevaba más o menos diez días en su casa Harry me llamó aparte y me preguntó por qué no os había escrito, yo le dije que no había tenido tiempo, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que mentía y que no les había escrito porque no quería recordar que era hijo de un ex-mortífago ― Draco cada vez que escuchaba cómo su hijo se avergonzaba de él sentía cómo una parte dentro de él se encogía, haciéndole sentir un dolor sordo. Toda su vida había luchado para que su padre lo reconociera y se sitiera orgullosos de él, y cuando se convertía en mortífago, siendo guiado por su padre, conseguía que su propio hijo se avergonzara de él ―. Pero en vez de decirme algo malo de ti se acuclilló frente a mí y me dijo que todos cometemos errores, unos más graves que otros, pero que de alguna forma eso nos vuelve más humanos, que tú habías cometido un grave error, pero que te habías arrepentido. Me contó que él había crecido sin padres, y que habría dado todo su oro en Gringotts por tenerlos con él y con vida, que yo no podía desaprovechar a mis padres, que la familia era lo más importante en la vida, y que muchas veces por ella cometemos errores, en nuestro afán de protegerla. Entonces recordé que me dijiste que lo habías hecho por proteger a los abuelos. Harry me preguntó si yo haría algo así para proteger a mamá, y yo dije que sí sin vacilar. Gracias a Harry me di cuenta de que no podía culparte por algo que habías hecho impulsado por las circunstancias, que era eso o ver morir a tu familia, cuando volví a casa lo primero que hice fue correr a tu despacho a abrazarte, tú me miraste sorprendido, y decirte que estaba orgulloso de ti, de soportar todos los insultos con la cabeza en alto y querer cambiar, y que no quería que nadie más que tú fuera mi padre ― Scorpius sentía un leve nudo en la garganta, y prefirió guardarse para sí el hecho de que había llorado tanto durante su conversación con Harry como cuando abrazó a Draco ―. Mamá al vernos empezó a llorar y dijo que estaba orgullosa de sus dos hombres, y que por nada del mundo cambiaría a ninguno de nosotros.

Draco escuchaba en silencio, a mitad del relato había apagado la luz, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hijo viera algún signo de debilidad. Sintió cómo su garganta se cerraba al escuchar el final del relato, algún día tendría una familia, una que lo aceptaba a pesar de sus defectos y errores garrafales. Y tenía que admitir, aunque le doliera el orgullo, que Potter al parecer era un buen hombre.

―No te puedo prometer que cambiaré ― dijo Draco cuando estuvo seguro de que su voz no temblaría, aunque sonaba un poco ronca ―, aún no he vivido lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que quiero en la vida, pero te puedo asegurar que tenerte como hijo es algo que definitivamente quiero hacer realidad. Buenas noches, mañana seguimos hablando ―dijo entonces, un poco incómodo ante tanto sentimentalismo.

Scorpius sonrió en la oscuridad, al menos ahora estaba seguro de que aquel joven si era su padre. Con defectos y virtudes. Quizás aún no pudiera sentirse cómodo con esa versión inmadura de su padre, pero era un avance.

―Buenas noches, papá ― respondió, al tiempo que se giraba en la cama y se disponía a dormir. Minutos después ambos se encontraban en el fantástico mundo de los sueños.


	10. Curaciones y Hermanas

Hola... perdón por la demora, juro que no tuve tiempo y para rematar mi mala suerte me rompí una costilla. pero eso no importa, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, y espero que les guste, ya en el próximo capítulo planeo retomar la lectura.

El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia es mia.

* * *

Dormir en la misma habitación con Remus era… algo alucinante.

Hace menos de veinticuatro horas se estaba lamentando de su mala suerte por enamorarse de un hombre que no la amaba, o si lo llegaba a hacer, ese amor no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para superar la aberración por sí mismo.

Y ahora se enteraba que tendría un hijo de él, que se casarían y, lo más importante, que él también la amaba. Sentía enormes deseos de ponerse a chillar de felicidad.

Cuando Ginny leyó el letrero de la puerta que ponía "familia Lupin - Tonks" se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma por ser capaz de comportarse como la adulta que era en vez de ponerse a saltar como niña en navidad que era lo realmente quería hacer. Una vez dentro se encontró con una habitación bastante linda pero sencilla, parecía el interior de una cabaña de campo, pero a Tonks le fascinó, y por la leve sonrisa que había en el rostro de Remus supuso que a él también le gustaba, Teddy apenas entró los abrazó, les deseó buenas noches, tomó un rápido baño y se fue directo a la más pequeña de las dos camas que había en la estancia. Segundos después se podían escuchar sus leves ronquidos.

―Creo que estaba cansado ― comentó Remus con una leve sonrisa, mirando al chico que en un futuro sería su hijo.

―Supongo que viajar más de veinte años al pasado debe ser agotador ― Contestó Tonks mientras revolvía una de las cómodas que había en la habitación ― ¡mira! ― exclamó victoriosa mientras se giraba y le mostraba un camisón de seda ― siempre he querido tener una de estas cosas muggles, pero no me animaba a comprarme uno ― era un camisón de color gris, de tirantes y escote en V de encaje en color perla, no era especialmente provocador ―, y ahora no me voy a perder la oportunidad de dormir con él ― dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras iba al baño a cambiarse.

Remus la siguió con la mirada hasta que se serró la puerta tras de ella, soltó un suspiro y se revolvió el pelo con una mano. Puede que el camisón en sí no fuera especialmente provocador, pero estaba seguro de que esa iba a ser una noche muy larga. Para distraerse se encaminó a la cómoda y sacó el primer piyama que encontró, él no era de usar algo especial, pero consideró que era lo mejor, al menos si iba a compartir cama con Tonks. Se preguntó si todos iban a estar en su misma situación de elegir entre dormir en el suelo o con la mujer que sería su esposa y, en el caso de él, a quien ama.

―¡AH! ― se escuchó de pronto un grito proveniente del baño, haciendo saltar a Remus y que Teddy se diera media vuelta, se tapara la cabeza con la almohada y siguiera durmiendo ―¡Maldita sea, maldito jabón! ― se escuchaban las maldiciones de Tonks. Preocupado Remus se acercó a la puerta del baño.

―Tonks, ¿estás bien? ― preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta ― ¡Dora! ¿Qué pasó? ― se escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente del interior, el repiqueteo de lo que pareció vidrio y momentos después la puerta del baño se abrió levemente, lo suficiente para que Remus alcanzara a ver la mitad del rostro de la metamorfomaga y su cabello mojado, extrañamente de un común color castaño ― ¿qué pasa?

―Nada, es solo… ― se sonrojó un poco ― me resbalé con el jabón y me caí, sin querer rompí esa cosa de vidrio, pero no te preocupes, no rompí nada más ― dijo avergonzada.

―Me importa poco lo que hayas roto, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Te hiciste daño? ― dijo él realmente preocupado, ella se sonrojó aún más y su cabello recuperó su habitual color rosa.

―No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño ― dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, pero al parecer no funcionó.

―No me mientas ― dijo él serio, se acababa de percatar de un olor que se le había pasado por alto debido al olor a jabón del baño ―, que no se te olvide nunca que soy un hombre lobo, puedo oler la sangre. ¿Dónde estás herida? ― preguntó ahora en un tono serio.

―En serio no es nada ― dijo ella un poco cohibida. Pero no pudo decir más porque él perdió la paciencia y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para filtrarse a través de la puerta y entrar al baño, una vez dentro cerró la puerta y entonces vio el piso del baño lleno de fragmentos de vidrio y un par de manchas de sangre.

―Yo no diría que es nada si estás sangrando, eres auror pero sigues siendo humana, así que dime dónde estás herida para poder curarte ― dijo él tratando de parecer calmado, cuando en realidad no estaba seguro si quería salir corriendo o quitarle la toalla a Tonks, que era lo único que la cubría.

―Mi pierna ― susurró bajito, mientras tanto su piel como su cabello se tornaban rojos. Automáticamente el bajó la vista, pero no pudo ver rastro de daño, en lo que sí se fijó fue en las muy bonitas piernas de ella.

―¿Dónde? ― preguntó, sin apartar la vista de sus piernas.

―En mi muslo, caí sentada y no sé cómo se me enterró el vidrio, ya lo saqué, pero no me puedo ver bien.

―Voltéate ― dijo él, intentando mantener la compostura ― necesito ver cuánto es el daño.― Ella se volteó y entonces pudo ver la mancha roja que se veía en la toalla, justo debajo de una de sus nalgas, Remus tragó duro y se acercó a ella, pero apenas tocó la esquina inferior de la toalla ella soltó un gritito y se apartó ― ¿Te duele? ¿Te hice daño? ― dijo nervioso, temiendo que su desconcentración lo haya hecho ser más brusco de lo que creía.

―N-no es eso ― dijo ella, su rostro tan rojo que era difícil creer que alguien pudiese tenerlo― es que yo… bueno… me estaba bañando. ― terminó de decir entre balbuceos, mirando el piso.

―Eso lo sé ― respondió confundido ―, te resbalaste con el jabón, ¿qué tiene…?

―No me alcancé a vestir, yo… bueno debajo no… ― itentaba explicarse, mientras apuntaba a un cesto, cuando Remus lo miró se dio cuenta de que al lado de él estaba la ropa de Tonks y dentro estaba el camisón que había encontrado hace poco y unas bragas, apartó la vista de inmediato, luciendo un leve rubor al comprender lo que quería decir ella. Debajo de esa toalla estaba totalmente desnuda, y si él levantaba la toalla en ese momento… bueno, digamos que no sería bueno para su salud mental.

―Claro, eh… yo entiendo, voy… voy a salir para que te pongan tus… no importa, salgo y me avisas cuando pueda entrar a curarte. ― dijo y salió del cuarto de baño antes de seguir poniéndose en ridículo.

Una vez fuera se apoyó en la puerta, sentía deseos de maldecirse a sí mismo, se estaba comportando como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionas ¡por Merlín! Era un hombre hecho y derecho, tenía treinta y cinco años y casi tiene una erección por ver unas lindas piernas y unas bragas. Era ridículo, quizás que no fuera un rompecorazones como Sirius, pero también le gustaba tener el cuerpo cálido de una mujer junto al suyo de vez en cuando. Puede que su intención fuera nunca casarse y atar a una mujer a su maldición, pero no era un santo, y mucho menos célibe.

¿Qué tenía Nynphadora Tonks que lo hacía olvidarse de su propio nombre? "Que es la mujer que amas" Le respondió una molesta vocecita en su cabeza, que se parecía mucho a la voz de Sirius. Inconscientemente sonrió, hace sólo una semana había aceptado que estaba enamorado de ella, antes había intentado convencerse de que se preocupaba por ella porque era la más joven del grupo, una niña, que sus celos eran de hermano mayor, mal que mal ella es la sobrina de Sirius, que la miraba más de lo debido porque eran divertidas sus transformaciones, o porque la debía cuidar, y para cuidar a alguien debía observarle. Pero cuando empezó a tener sueños subidos de tono con Tonks tuvo que reconocer que al menos le atraía físicamente, y que no era una niña como intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, sino que una mujer, y hermosa hay que decir. La semana anterior le había tocado a Tonks hacer la guardia en la puerta del departamento de misterios, y por un error no habían sido capaz de comunicarse con ella por casi tres horas, durante las cuales Sirius tuvo que amenazarlo con maldecirlo si no se quedaba quieto. En la memoria de Remus estaba tan fresco el recuerdo del reciente ataque a Arthur Weasley que una y otra vez aparecían en su mente imágenes de Tonks siendo atacada, a veces por esa asquerosa serpiente y otras siendo torturada por el mismo Voldemort. Era tanta su ansiedad que no era capaz de estar quieto y aunque Sirius estaba igual de preocupado, también estaba irritado por el constante paseo de Renus.

Justo cuando estaba tan desesperado que estaba a punto de ir a buscarla él mismo al ministerio, se abrió la puerta de la casa y se escucharon los gritos de la madre de Sirius, al ser despertada por el ruido provocado por alguien al tropezarse con el paragüero en forma de pata de trol, cuando ambos salieron a ver al causante del escándalo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Tonks tratando de levantarse mientras murmuraba una gran cantidad de improperios, una vez de pie miro a ambos hombres frente a ella y comenzó a disculparse justo después de que entre ambos cerraran la cortina del cuadro.

―Lo siento, siempre olvido que esa cosa está aquí y lamento haberlos despertado ― en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban totalmente vestidos y con cara de no haber pegado ojo, y ya eran las tres de la madrugada ― ¿Por qué no estaban durmiendo? ― En ese momento Sirius la abrazó con fuerza, casi quitándole el aire de los pulmones ― ¿Pero qué…?

―Estábamos preocupados, te hemos enviado mensajes desde hace más de dos horas y no has contestado a ninguno, ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasó? ―Dijo Sirius haciéndola pasar a la cocina, para así poder conversar más tranquilamente, con Remus siguiéndolos un poco más atrás.

―¿Mensajes? No he recibido ninguno, pero la noche ha estado tranquila, así que no se preocupen ― dijo ella relajada.

―¿No se preocupen? ― dijo Remus enojado, haciendo que tío y sobrina lo miraran ― Hace unas semanas hubo un ataque en ese lugar que casi resulta mortal, hemos estado horas intentando comunicarnos contigo y tú no dabas señales de vida ¿y quieres que no nos preocupemos? ― dijo él subiendo de a poco el tono de voz.

―Vamos Lunático, no tienes que ponerte así ― dijo Sirius intentando calmarlo, pero con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible ―. Lo importante es que ella está bien.

Lupin los miró de hito en hito.

―Tengo que salir un momento, Me alegro de que estés bien Tonks, vuelvo mañana Canuto ― se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa al frío aire de la noche, había estado tan preocupado y había sentido un dolor real al pensar siquiera que ella podía estar muerta, y cuando la vio frente a él sana y salva sintió tantos deseos de besarla hasta desfallecer y abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca que se quedó momentáneamente estático.

Ahora al aire se permitió pensar, pensar en todas sus reacciones y sus sentimientos, y a la luz de una pálida farola a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de su amigo se dio cuenta de unas pocas cosas.

De partida que aquella joven bruja le importaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, que lo único que quería era irse lo más lejos posible para no hacer frente a sus sentimientos, pero que le era imposible alejarse de ella porque estaba totalmente enamorado de Nynphadora Tonks.

―Ya puedes entrar ―dijo Tonks desde el otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo de sus recuerdos, volvió a entrar al baño.

―Eh… ― ahora que se daba cuenta era un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado, no era tan sencillo decirle que se volteara para poder levantarle la toalla, que aún llevaba puesta, para poder revisarla ―Necesito ver la herida ―dijo al fin, y luego de sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios que, muy convenientemente, había aparecido de la nada, se sentó sobre la taza del baño.

Sin decir una palabra ella se giró y dejó que él le limpiara el corte.

―Tienes un par de fragmentos de vidrio, lo mejor será que los saque, pero no soy muy bueno con las curaciones con varita y tendría que sacarlos manualmente, si quieres podemos salir y…

―No ― lo interrumpió ―, prefiero que me cures tú, además no quiero que todos sepan lo torpe que soy. Aunque eso ya todos lo saben ― susurró bajito, pero él la escuchó claramente.

―Está bien, pero tienes que saber que te dolerá mucho más que si alguien que sabe de magia sanadora lo hiciera.

―No importa ― dijo ella segura, no quería que nadie más la curara.

La herida no era profunda, pero tenía varios fragmentos diminutos incrustados en la piel, los cuales él se encargó de sacar cuidadosamente con unas pinzas, intentando ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba demasiado cerca de cierta parte de la anatomía de la bruja, parte que se había sorprendido varias veces observando más de lo debido. Ella no se quejó en ningún momento, aunque realmente le dolía.

Tras casi cinco minutos de exhaustiva limpieza de la zona herida, Remus estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo y le aplicó una pequeña cantidad de díctamo y observó cómo se cerraba la herida.

―Esto ya está listo ― dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que la toalla volviera a cubrirla completamente. Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos, y sin saber quién comenzó a acercarse, unieron sus labios en un beso, un beso lento, que transmitía todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

―Debería dejar que terminaras de cambiarte― susurró Lupin manteniéndola pegada a él con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella ―, pero en este momento no quiero separarme de ti ― agregó volviendo a besarla. Y para qué decir que ella se sentía en las nubes.

Poco a poco se fueron atreviendo a más con el beso, besando el cuello del otro y Tonks aprovechaba de acariciar el torso de Remus por debajo del polo, ya que la túnica la tenía abierta, mientras besaba cada cicatriz que tenía al alcance, las de su rostro y cuello, levantó los brazos para rodearle el cuello con los brazos cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que los roces entre ambos provocaban que la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de ella se soltara, al menos no hasta que esta calló al suelo, dejando a la bruja completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente con las bragas de color rosa claro que se había puesto minutos antes. Al percatarse del pequeño "desliz" de la toalla, Remus gimió, casi con dolor.

―Tu intención es torturarme ¿verdad? ― dijo él, aun manteniéndola abrazada fuertemente contra él, conteniendo el impulso de separarse para poder observarla con mayor detenimiento ― ¿Acaso quieres que me dé un ataque al corazón? Mi corazón no es el mismo de cuando era joven.

Ella rio feliz, a pesar de que su primer impulso había sido cubrirse, logró contenerse y mantenerse abrazada a Lupin. Ella lo amaba y, por lo que le había confesado horas antes, él también a ella, así que lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos, sería un acto de amor.

―¿Cuándo eras joven? ― dijo con burla ― ¡por favor!, aún eres joven, y yo no creo que tu corazón sea tan débil para sufrir por esto.

―Créeme cuando te digo que mi corazón sufre, escucha ―dijo él seriamente, tomando una de las manos de ella y poniéndola sobre su corazón, poniendo cuidado en no separarse mucho de ella, y ella pudo sentir cómo latía el acelerado corazón del hombre lobo.

―El mío está en la misma situación, mira ― dijo ella tomando la mano de él con la intención de ponerla sobre su propio corazón, pero él fue más rápido y la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, inhalando el aroma que despedía el cabello aún húmedo de ella.

―No me tientes Dora, no voy a hacer nada esta noche ― dijo él suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo ella un poco desilusionada, quizás él no la deseaba tanto como ella a él ― ¿No quieres…?

―Sí que quiero, y te deseo ― la interrumpió él separándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos ― pero no voy a hacer nada en un baño, y te recuerdo que en la otra habitación hay un joven que es nuestro hijo y no quiero traumarlo antes siquiera de que lo concibamos.

―Bueno ― dijo ella lentamente, recordando el comentario del joven de Slytherin ― para algo existen los hechizos silenciadores ― dijo pícaramente, Remus la miró sorprendido y luego rio.

―No quiero hacer el amor contigo si nos tenemos que preocupar de echar un hechizo a la puerta para poder hacerlo aquí o a nosotros mismos si lo hacemos en la cama ― dijo él seriamente sin apartar la mirada, y sonriendo interiormente al ver el leve sonrojo de ella ―. Quiero que cuando al fin podamos estar juntos lo hagamos sin preocuparnos de nada más que disfrutar, sin tener que pensar que alguien puede despertar en cualquier momento ― se alejó totalmente de ella, y usando su gran autocontrol no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de ella. Se giró y se fue a la puerta para que ella se pudiera poner el camisón tranquila, él podía cambiarse afuera, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Ya tenía la mano en la puerta cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su cara ― además ― dijo sin voltearse a mirarla ― si nos lanzamos hechizos silenciadores a nosotros mismos, no podré escucharte gritar de placer, y es algo que realmente anhelo escuchar ― y salió del baño sin esperar una reacción por parte ella.

―Daphne, ¿estás despierta? ― susurró Astoria en la oscuridad. En el cuarto había varias camas, y sus ocupantes parecían dormidas, la cama que estaba a su derecha pertenecía a su hermana.

―Sí ― susurró de vuelta ― ¿Qué pasa?

En vez de contestar Astoria se levantó y se fue a acostar en la cama de su hermana. Era una costumbre que tenía desde niña, pero no lo había podido hacer en Hogwars, sólo durante las vacaciones de verano.

―¿Qué te parece todo lo que está pasando? ― dijo una vez acomodada junto a su hermana.

―La verdad es que no sé qué pensar ― contestó Daphne ― es todo tan… irreal, se supone que somos magos y que la magia no debería ser una sorpresa para nosotras, pero esto del viaje en el tiempo va más allá de mi entendimiento.

―Lo sé, imagínate cómo estoy yo cuando ese chico rubio dijo que era hijo de Malfoy y mío ― se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos ―. Cuando leíste el cartel que decía "Malfoy – Greengrass" ¿creíste en algún momento que ese "Greengras" se trataba de ti?

―No ― respondió segura ― si de algo estoy segura es que nuestros padres nunca nos obligarían a casarnos, y esa es la única forma en la que yo me casaría con Draco.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es? ― dijo Astoria un poco contrariada.

―No es "malo", es sólo que aún no se da cuenta de que su vida no puede girar en torno a lo que dice su padre, ni que la vida es mucho más que lo que gira en torno a él. Esa es una de las razones por las que yo jamás me enamoraría de él ― pareció meditar por un momento ― aunque por lo que dijo aquel chico supongo que en el futuro madura ― Miró a su hermana pequeña que parecía aún inconforme con su respuesta, por lo que agregó ―. Además a mí me gustan los hombres más alegres, que sepan lo que es bueno y malo y que tengan sentido del humor, uno que valla un poco más allá de burlarse del resto.

―Oh ¿Cómo aquel chico que golpéate? ― preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa traviesa.

―¿Cuál chico? ― dijo Daphne haciéndose la desentendida.

―Aquel chico que dijo que le hubiese gustado que vinieran sus hijos del futuro para poder…

―Ya sé de qué chico me hablas ― la cortó su hermana.

―¿Entonces para qué preguntas? ―Ambas rieron bajito ―. Pero ahora en serio, ¿Te gusta Zabini? ― Daphne pareció pensarlo antes de darle una respuesta.

―No sé si me gusta, quizás sí, pero es demasiado mujeriego y no creo que sea capaz de serle fiel a una mujer por más de una semana.

―Yo no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir algo así, pero sí sé que muchas veces hombres como él simplemente están buscando a una que sea la indicada para él, recuerda que mamá siempre dice que antes de casarse papá era un mujeriego, pero yo nunca he escuchado siquiera rumores de que papá engañe a mamá. Supongo que, como él dice, ama tanto a mi madre que el resto del mundo femenino ya no le interesa. Puede ser que tu Zabini sea igual.

―Quizás ― Dijo entonces pensativamente, sus padres eran uno de los pocos matrimonios por amor que había entre lo sangre pura ―. Y no es "mi" Zabini, Astoria ― añadió al percatarse de la última frase que había dicho su hermanita.

Astoria se rio nuevamente, adoraba a su hermana con toda el alma, siempre había estado con ella cuando la necesitaba, incluso cuando Daphne entró a Hogwars mantenían correo por lechuza, y cuando ella entró también siempre tenía tiempo para pasar con ella.

―Cuando Scorpius dijo que también era mi hijo ― dijo de pronto ― en un principio sólo procesé que Malfoy era el padre y que por lo tanto me casaría con él y me sentí desilusionada, tú sabes que desde niña he admirado a Harry Potter, y más ahora que he escuchado parte de su historia ― en este punto Daphne la escuchaba atentamente ―. Pero cuando entramos aquí me di cuenta de que ese chico era mi hijo ― hizo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

―Pues eso ya lo sabías ― dijo Daphne confundida, ¿a dónde quería llegar su hermana?

―No lo entiendes, una cosa es saber que es tu hijo porque te lo dicen, y otra muy distinta es sentirlo ― se quedó callada un momento, intentando buscar las palabras que expresaran lo que sentía ―. Es raro, Scorpius es un año mayor que yo, y probablemente sea mucho más fuerte que yo físicamente, pero algo dentro de mi quiere protegerlo, necesita protegerlo ― miró a su hermana a los ojos ― no tiene sentido, lo sé, tengo trece años y estoy segura de que no quiero tener hijos hasta muchos años más, pero al pensar en él imagino todo lo que será tenerlo dentro de mí durante el embarazo, verlo crecer, que me diga mamá y… ― suspiró ― no sé, simplemente estoy segura de que daría mi vida si con eso me aseguro de que estará a salvo.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio durante mucho rato, tanto que Astoria pensó que su hermana se había quedado dormida, hasta que esta habló.

―Supongo que ese es tu instinto maternal que despertó ― dijo ella, luego la miró a los ojos seriamente ―. Pero prométeme que si en algún momento te casas con Draco será porque estás segura de que lo amas y no por tu deseo de que ese chico nazca.

―Te lo prometo ― le respondió ―, además como tú dijiste, nuestro padre jamás nos obligaría a casarnos, así que supongo que en algún momento me enamoraré de él ― sonrió un poco ― por el momento disfrutare de mi enamoramiento por Potter, al menos hasta que se ponga de novio con la chica Weasley.

―Eso si en este momento no están practicando la forma para hacer a esos tres hijos que tienes ― dijo Daphne maliciosamente.

―¡Daphne! ― Exclamó Astoria colorada.

―Shhhh, cállate ― le dijo su hermana entre risas ― vas a despertar al resto.

―Entonces no digas esas cosas.

―¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que grites? ― le dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

De ahí empezó una pelea silenciosa, aunque se vez en cuando se escuchaban las risitas de ambas, en la que cada una intentaba botar a la otra de la cama, valiéndose tanto de manos como de pies. Finalmente perdió Astoria, que entre risas que intentaba acallar se paró de piso y se fue a su propia cama.

―Buenas noches ―dijo Astoria una vez acomodada nuevamente en su cama.

―Buenas noches, duerme bien ― respondió Daphne, que estaba muy contenta por su reciente victoria ―. Ya mañana veremos si mis sospechas son ciertas, entre más grande la sonrisa de Potter mejor lo pasará esta noche.

Y ambas rieron intentando sofocar el ruido contra la almohada.

Harry se despertó en mitad de la noche un poco desorientado. El cuerpo tibio que tenía junto él lo trajo por completo a la realidad y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sonrió a la oscuridad, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan a gusto, quizás nunca desde que murieron sus padres. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba aferrada a él, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra enredada con su pierna, las manos de él la estaban abrazando, y una de ellas se había colado por debajo de la camiseta y se apoyaba contra la piel desnuda de la cintura de Ginny, intentó retirar la mano, pero al moverla Ginny se movió inquieta, así que para no despertarla la dejó donde estaba, no es que a él le molestara en lo absoluto. Le dio un beso en la frente y poco después volvió a dormirse, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.

Este links es del camison de Tonks, por si alguien siente curiosidad :

/s/cc_images/cache_ ?t=1385742387


	11. El Guardián de las Llaves

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios

El despertar abrazada a Harry era un sueño hecho realidad, pero eso no le quitaba lo incómodo.

Seguían en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidos, y Ginny sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él, también podía sentir el leve aroma a jabón de sándalo que despedía Harry. Una cosa había sido acostarse a dormir en la misma cama estando a oscuras y otra muy diferente era afrontarlo a plena luz del día.

―¡Ya déjate de idioteces Ginebra Weasley! ― se reprendió en un susurro, ella sabía que estar avergonzándose a estas alturas era estúpido, en especial después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el baño.

Sonrió un poco y se separó un tanto de Harry, apoyó su cabeza en una mano y lo observó dormir. Se veía… relajado, sin ese leve seño de preocupación que en los últimos meses le era costumbre observar, sin la mirada alerta que parecía estar esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

Él se removió un poco y lentamente despertó, Ginny se sentó en la cama sin dejar de observarlo, sin los lentes sus ojos lucían más penetrantes, y se sintió un poco incómoda cuando él la observó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Buenos días Ginny ― saludó él, y alargó una mano para alcanzar los lentes que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Ginny sintió ganas de patearse a sí misma por su estupidez, si Harry la había mirado entrecerrando los ojos había sido simplemente porque con lo ciego que es sin los lentes la había intentado enfocar y ella estúpidamente pensó que había sido por… la verdad ni siquiera sabía qué había pensado, solo que era algo malo.

―Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste? ― preguntó ella decidiendo que era muy temprano para autocastigarse por sus estupideces, había estado adormecida y punto, su cerebro no funcionaba bien por las mañanas al parecer.

―Muy bien ― dijo él sonriendo y también sentándose en la cama ― la verdad es que no recuerdo una noche en la que haya dormido mejor.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más o avergonzarse por lo dicho alguien más entró en la conversación.

―Y esa es una de las razones por las que jamás entramos a vuestro cuarto sin golpear ― dijo James que se había despertado, y al parecer Al y Lily también habían despertado, pues se escuchaban ruidos ininteligibles proviniendo de sus camas ―. Y es que uno nunca sabe con qué se puede encontrar.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó Ginny no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

―Dejémoslo en que el único recuerdo claro que tengo de cuando tenía tres años es entrar a vuestra habitación y encontrarlos a ustedes en una actividad no apta para menores ― explicó sentándose al lado de Ginny y mirándolos levemente contrariado―. Es extraño saber que ustedes son mis padres, me refiero a que tú y yo ― dijo mirando a Harry ― tenemos la misma edad, y soy un año mayor que mamá ― parecía un poco consternado por ser mayor que su madre ― y para peor eres guapa.

―¿Y eso es malo? ― dijo ella.

―Claro que no, quiero decir que a pesar de haber visto fotos tuyas de joven, tenerte aquí frente a mí y de catorce años me hace darme cuenta de que fuiste una chica.

―Pareces Tío Ron dándote cuenta a estas alturas que mamá es una chica ― dijo Al que se había acercado a ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que parecían conversar algo importante, se sentó a los pies de la cama hacia el lado de Ginny.

―No me refiero a eso Al, quiero decir que mamá siempre ha sido eso, mi madre, y de un día para otro verla como una chica atractiva me hace darme cuenta de que lo más probable es que muchos chicos estén tras ella y eso es raro, por ejemplo, cuando los veo besarse en el futuro me da vergüenza ajena, sin embargo si los viera besarse ahora me parecería de lo más normal ― James no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, y pensaba que con su explicación había enredado más las cosas ―. Aggh ― exclamó frustrado, revolviéndose el cabello ― olvídenlo ― dijo al fin ― simplemente se me hace raro el hecho de que ustedes de ahora y los de mi tiempo son los mismos.

―No entiendo por qué ― dijo Lily que había estado escuchando la conversación desde su cama y ahora se acercaba a ellos aún con el rostro somnoliento ― ellos pueden tener diez, veinte, cincuenta o cien años y van a seguir siendo mis padres, no los cambiaría por nada ― dijo sentándose junto a Harry y apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de él. Harry simplemente sonrió.

―Bien ― dijo Ginny luego de un momento de silencio ― creo que anoche quedó una charla pendiente, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ustedes ― sus hijos la miraron sonrientes, conocían bien a su madre y su curiosidad, y ya estaban esperando que los acribillara a preguntas ―. Lo primero ¿Cómo somos como padres? ― dijo ansiosa, realmente le preocupaba ese tema.

―Son los mejores ― contestó Albus sin dudar mientras sus hermanos asentían con la cabeza ―, se complementan perfectamente, y no quiero decir que uno sea malo mientras que el otro el bueno, es que simplemente están ahí.

―Lo que Al quiere decir ― aclaró James al ver la cara confundida de sus padres ― es que no importa lo ocupados que estén, siempre tienen tiempo para nosotros, y aunque a veces nos castiguen, y he de reconocer que solo el último mes empecé a entender que lo hacían por mi bien y para que aprendiera de mis errores, porque antes lo veía como una forma en la que ustedes me recordaban que tenían poder sobre mí.

―¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ― quiso saber Harry, le extrañaba que un chico a esa edad se diera cuenta de algo como eso, incluso a él le costaba aceptar que lo regañaran.

―Teddy ― dijo simplemente y luego se explicó ―. Hace poco más de un mes, justo antes de entrar a Hogwars tuve una pelea enorme con ustedes ― dijo ― yo quería ir a una fiesta que organizaba un compañero de curso, para despedir las vacaciones antes de entrar a Hogwars, pero era la misma noche de la cena anual ― al ver la cara de confusión de sus padres se apresuró a añadir ―, es una cena que hacemos todos los años en la familia Potter, siempre estamos lo seis, Teddy también va, conversamos de todo un poco, de lo que queremos hacer durante el año, de lo que necesitamos y esas cosas. Bueno, como les decía la fiesta era el mismo día, por lo que ustedes no me dejaban ir, y yo… ― en este punto parecía un poco avergonzado ― yo les dije a gritos que la cena me importaba poco, que cenábamos todas las noches y que una menos no era importante, luego de eso me encerré en mi habitación hasta que tú ― dijo a Harry ― entraste y te sentaste junto a mí en la cama y me preguntaste que por qué no me parecía importante la cena ― a James todavía le dolía recordar ese día, no por lo que sus padres le pudieran haber dicho, sino porque se avergonzaba de sí mismo ― y yo como un idiota te grité que ustedes no me entendían y te dije que…― no estaba seguro de decirlo frente a sus hermanos, pues ellos no sabían nada de aquella pelea, porque habían estado en la madriguera visitando a los abuelos y él se había quedado para convencer a sus padres de que le dieran permiso para ir a la fiesta, luego pensó que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad, mal que mal eran sus hermanos y quizás pudieran aprender de su error, respiró profundo y continuó ― te dije que eras un insensible, que ya habías olvidado lo que era ser joven y que tus padres te regañaran, que acaso no recordabas lo que era tener a tus padres encima de ti tratándote como a un niño cuando ya no lo eras ― Harry no hizo ningún comentario, esperó a que James continuara mientras Al y Lily miraban a su hermano mayor sorprendidos, apenas cumplieron los seis años sus padres le habían explicado que los padres de Harry habían muerto ―, tú simplemente te quedaste callado un rato y luego me dijiste que yo tenía razón que no lo recordabas y que me dejarías solo para que ordenara mis ideas, después saliste de la habitación sin mirarme, la verdad es que tu actitud me hizo enojarme aún más, yo no entendí por qué eras siempre tan calmado. Estuve un par de horas más molesto y deseando que fueran más comprensivos, y cuando estaba a punto de buscarlos para volver a discutir llegó Teddy a mi cuarto, él siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí y creí que él podría entender mi punto de vista así que le conté todo sobre la discusión, y cuando llegué a la parte en la que tú reconocías no recordar lo que era ser joven y que tus padres te reprimieran Teddy me miró como si yo estuviera loco y me preguntó si acaso había olvidado que tus padres habían muerto cuando tenías un año ― dijo James tristemente, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil? ―, y la verdad es que sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo que te había dicho y del dolor que te pude haber provocado, todo mi enojo se evaporó y lo único que quería era ir a buscarte para disculparme pero Teddy me detuvo y me explicó él porque la cena era tan importante para ustedes.

―¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? ― preguntó Ginny suavemente, podía ver claramente la vergüenza y el remordimiento en su hijo mayor, como también vio el pequeño atisbo de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Harry momentos antes, cuando James les contó que era lo que le había reclamado a su yo futuro.

―Que para ustedes era un momento de estar juntos, una forma de unir a la familia de forma especial, que con esa cena ustedes nos mostraban cuán importante era que supiéramos que ustedes estaban ahí. Supongo que por eso siempre insisten en preparar la cena ustedes dos solos, sin magia ― contó con una leve sonrisa. Harry miró a James a los ojos

―Supongo que luego de tu charla con Teddy te disculpaste conmigo ― James afirmó con la cabeza ― entonces todo estará bien, sé que eres sincero al haber querido disculparte conmigo, y sé que tus palabras no fueron con la intención de hacerme daño ― hizo una pequeña pausa ―. Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo sería todo si mis padres estuvieran con vida, si todo sería mejor ― dijo Harry ―, ya saben que mi estancia con los Dursley no es a lo que se le puede llamar de ambiente familiar. Recién comencé a conocer lo que era el amor de familia junto a los Weasley, y el amor paternal gracias a Sirius, pero ustedes son o serán mis hijos ― dijo mirándolos a los tres ―, y estoy seguro de que siempre pondré ante todo la felicidad de ustedes y de Ginny, puede que cometa mil y un errores, que en muchas ocasiones sea estricto o a ustedes le parezca que no los entiendo, nadie me ha enseñado a ser padre, ni siquiera tengo una referencia real, pero siempre velaré por ustedes, y si hago algo que a ustedes no les guste, es porque sé que será lo mejor.

―Lo sabemos ― dijo Al, su padre es y siempre sería su mayor orgullo ― puede que a veces parezca que somos un trio de niños mal criados, pero si algo nos has enseñado es que la familia es lo primero ― dijo sonriendo, y tanto Lily como James le dieron la razón.

―En temas más alegres ―dijo Lily, que había estado a punto de llorar con la historia de su hermano, cosa que realmente detestaba hacer ― ¿a qué se refería James cuando dijo actividades no aptas para menores? ― Los tres implicados se pusieron rojos, James porque su hermanita pequeña lo escuchara hablar de eso y por temor a que luego intentara sonsacarle información al respecto, mientras que Harry y Ginny porque recordaron lo sucedido la noche anterior y no querían tener que explicar nunca algo relacionado con el sexo a ninguno de sus hijos.

―A nada importante ― se apresuró a decir Ginny, se iba a levantar para lavarse la cara, cuando se fijó en que Harry se alejaba levemente de Lily, lo que le pareció extraño, y entonces se fijó en que la pequeña pelirroja jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, con el cual le hacía cosquillas en el brazo a Harry ― ¿Tienes cosquillas? ― le preguntó a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―¿Qué? Claro que no ― dijo Harry rápidamente.

―Si las tienes ― dijo James con la misma sonrisa que su madre ― esa era la forma que teníamos con mamá de castigarte cada vez que tardabas demasiado en el trabajo.

Ginny volvió a acercarse a Harry y veloz le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, él torció la cabeza intentando alejarse de ella.

―No lo hagas ― le dijo en tono serio mientras se alejaba un poco.

Con lo que no contó Harry fue que los tres Potter del futuro se mirarían entre sí y que sin palabras se entendieran, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los tres estaban sobre él haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes, a lo que de inmediato se unió Ginny. Entre carcajadas descontroladas se las arregló para tomar a Ginny de un brazo y hacerla caer sobre la cama, en aquel momento se giró para ponerse encima de ella, tirando en el proceso al suelo a James, quien se levantó de un brinco y ayudó a du padre a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny. Al y Lily se miraron, ya que habían quedado fuera del grupo y sonriendo maliciosamente se tiraron sobre James y le empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a él.

―¡Harry! ― gritó a todo pulmón Ginny con el poco aire que tenía a causa de la risa, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

Al voltearse bruscamente y al Ginny querer sentarse en la cama para ver a los intrusos, Harry perdió el equilibrio y se fue de lado, y como estaba a la orilla de la cama se agarró a lo primero que encontró, en este caso Ginny, haciéndolos caer a los dos al piso.

Poniéndose rápidamente de pie miraron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un montón de personas encabezados por Ron, detrás de él estaban todos los hermanos Weasley, todos con las orejas rojas, las hermanas Grenngrass y Hermione que parecían estar aguantando la risa.

Ron los miraba como si no fuera capaz de entender la escena frente a sus ojos.

―¡Tía Hermione ayuda! ― Gritó James ― estos dos demonios quieren matarme a cosquillas.

―Tú empezaste James ― dijo Harry sonriendo ―fuiste tú y tus hermanos quienes empezaron a hacerme cosquillas.

―¿Entonces por qué me hiciste a mí y no a él? ―dijo Ginny fingiéndose molesta.

―Porque tú te les uniste en vez de ayudarme ― contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros ― ¿Necesitan algo? ― añadió mirando a los intrusos, estos entre pequeños balbuceos y torpes disculpas salieron de la habitación, las hermanas Greengrass parecían muy divertidas ― ¿Qué les pasa? ―dijo Harry confundido.

―Creo ― dijo James que ya se había levantado de la cama e iba a la cómoda a por ropa, al igual que sus hermanos ― que mis tíos confundieron el grito de protesta de mamá por otro tipo de grito ― dijo él, que había captado unas palabras sueltas cuando salían del cuarto, como "grito", "si la tocas…", "sonó como…" y "cama", con esas palabras ser había hecho una idea bastante acertada de lo que habían pensado sus tíos.

―Idiotas ― dijo Ginny roja como un tomate mientras entraba al baño por el que acababa de salir Lily, ya vestida y lista para un nuevo día.

Media hora después toda la familia Potter se reunió con el resto en la sala principal, donde las sillas del día anterior habían sido sustituidas por un montón de mesas en las que se encontraba el desayuno.

―Creía que la sala de los menesteres no podía crear comida ― dijo Lily extrañada.

―Y no puede ― dijo Hermione que se había acercado a ellos junto a Ron ― la comida la trajo Dumbledore, al parecer esa puerta lleva directamente a las cocinas ― dijo apuntando a un puerta en la esquina que no estaba la noche anterior.

―Su sonrisa es grande, pero no tanto, supongo que no llegaron muy lejos ― susurró Daphne en el oído de su hermana, haciendo que esta riera a carcajadas, ganándose la mirada extrañada de muchos. Draco, que la había estado observando se preguntó que le habría dicho Daphne

Luego de un suculento desayuno todos se fueron reuniendo en grupos, Ginny, Astoria, Daphne, Hermione, Angelina y Tonks estaban en una esquina charlando.

―¿Y qué fue lo que más les gustó de sus cuartos? ― preguntó Astoria que tenía curiosidad por las "habitaciones familiares", como ellas las llamaba. La de chicas le recordaba demasiado a los dormitorios de Slytherin, solo que los doseles de las camas eran todos blancos en vez de verdes.

―El baño ― dijeron a un tiempo Tonks y Ginny sonrojándose

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó Angelina asombrada, aunque al ver que el sonrojo de ambas aumentaba se hizo una idea, al igual que las otras tres chicas, pero para suerte de las dos interrogadas el profesor Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos, aplaudiendo fuerte.

―Después me lo cuentas todo ―le susurró Hermione a Ginny en el oído, antes de prestar toda su atención al profesor.

―Creo que es momento de continuar con la lectura ― todos estuvieron de acuerdo, querían saber quién era el que llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña ― ¿Quién leerá ahora?

―Yo ― dijo de inmediato Fred.

Todos se acomodaron los mismos puestos del día anterior, ya que las mesas habían desaparecido y reaparecido las sillas, sillones, cojines y demás.

El profesor le pasó el libro para que Fred pudiera leer.

**El guardián de las llaves **

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. —¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente. Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos…**

―¿Acaso la morsa es idiota? ― gritó Hrmione indignada, al igual que todos los hijos de muggles y los mestizos que tenían contacto con muggles.

―¿Y aún lo dudas? ― dijo George sonriendo ― pero por qué tanto escándalo.

―Llevó un rifle ― dijo ella y al ver la falta de reacción añadió ― es un arma de metal que sirve para matar ― con esas palabras la mayoría de los presentes se indignó, y Sirius añadió en su pergamino "poner en peligro la seguridad física de Harry"

…**: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. —¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! **

―¿Quién es? ― susurraron varios, algunos, como Sirius, estaban sentados en la punta de la silla, atentos.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

―Hagrid ― dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos sonriendo.

―Hey, que no soy el único hombre robusto del mundo ―se quejó el mencionado, aunque sonriendo.

―Si claro ― dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

**Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

―Definitivamente me encantas estas descripciones ― dijo Ron riendo.

―Ya veremos si te ríes tanto cuando te describa a ti ― lo pinchó Hermione, quitándole la sonrisa de la cara.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

Se escucharon risas por toda la sala.

―Sólo Hagrid puede llegar a una casa y pedir té ―dijo riendo Remus, acompañado del resto, mientras el semi gigante se sonrojaba.

…**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. **

—**Levántate, bola de grasa **

―Eso ― exclamó contenta Tonks, y luego maduramente se giró y le sacó la lengua a Dudley ocasionando la risa de Remus y Teddy.

…—**dijo el desconocido. Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. —¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. —La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. **

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. **

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! **

―¿Se le puede llamar morada a esa choza? ―preguntó con escepticismo Cho.

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero… **

―Así se habla Hagrid ― lo felicitó Sirius.

―Ya dejen de interrumpir ― dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente ― a este ritmo el capítulo lo terminamos mañana.

Nadie objetó nada a eso

…—**dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.…**

Nadie dijo nada, pero muchos aplaudieron como forma de felicitar al gigante.

…**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. —De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde. Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: **

—**¿Quién es usted? **

―Harry, esos no son buenos modales ― lo regañó amorosamente La señora Weasley.

―Lo que realmente me sorprende es que haya pensado en agradecerle ― dijo Astoria ― teniendo en cuenta la clase de personas con las que se crió ― en eso Molly tuvo que darle la razón. Harry le sonrió agradecido a la pequeña de las Grenngrass

**El gigante rió entre dientes. **

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry —¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. **

―Simplemente Hagrid ― dijo Remus sonriendo.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

―Mmm, que delicia ― susurró Ginny apoyándose en el hombro de Harry, él ya la tenía rodeada por la cintura desde el inicio de la lectura, para consternación de Harry, imaginó a Ginny denuda mientras tomaba un baño caliente, y sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, al parecer el beso de la noche anterior había sacudido sus hormonas más de lo que pensaba, y eso no era bueno ni para su salud psicológica ni para la física, en especial al estar rodeado por los hermanos de la chica a la que se imaginaba desnuda, lo mejor era concentrarse en la lectura y olvidar todo lo demás.

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

―¿De verdad trae todo eso encima? ― preguntó Theo sorprendido, por lo que sabía Hagrid no podía hacer magias, por lo que no pudo haber aplicado hechizos de expansión indetectable a los bolsillos.

―Es una vieja costumbre, estar siempre preparado para todo ― contestó Hagrid, y ojoloco le dio la razón en silencio, la vida dependía de estar preparado para diferentes situaciones.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: **

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. **

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. **

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. **

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso,…**

―Sí que tenías hambre entonces ― dijo Ron por lo bajo, recordando los dotes, o falta de ellos, culinarios de Hagrid, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

…**pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: **

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. **

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. **

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. **

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry Hagrid parecía impresionado. —Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry **

―Oh-oh ― dijo Fred auto interrumpiéndose con una sonrisa pícara ― problemas a la vista.

—**¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? **

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry **

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! —Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. —¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? **

―A Harry eso no le va a gustar ― canturrearon Sirius, Remus y Hermione, mientras Ron reía por lo bajo.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. **

―¿Qué tal eran tus notas ― preguntó Remus en plan profesor.

―Sobre el promedio ― dijo Harry.

―Mentiroso ― dijo Dudley, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacerlo callar agregó ― eras el tercero de la clase.

―¿En serio? ― dijo Hermione sorprendida, Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza ― ¿Y por qué aquí siempre necesitas ayuda?

―Porque en la escuela muggle no estaba en peligro de muerte cada año ni con tantas preocupaciones ― Hermione no encontró que rebatir a eso, aunque a ella le iba bien era porque no tenía tantas presiones como Harry y aunque no le gustara admitirlo era bastante empollona para estudiar.

Muchos quedaron con la duda acerca de los peligros que corría Harry, pero prefirieron no preguntar. Sabían que él no contestaría o les diría que en los libros saldría.

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. **

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. **

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. **

—**¿Qué mundo? **

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. **

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó. Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. —Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. **

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? **

Snape estaba dividido entre el rechazo que le provocaba Harry con su aparente entusiasmo por su fama y la similitud de sus infancias, al menos en lo que al maltrato se refería.

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz **

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho! **

―Ya te voy a hacer yo que no le diga nada por el…

―¡Bill! ― le regañó la señora Weasley mientras otros reían.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. **

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años? **

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. **

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. **

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago. **

―Ta tara ― canturreó Sirius ― Harry va a creer que a Hagrid se le derritió el cerebro.

―Exacto, hasta a mí me costó creerlo ― dijo Hermine ― y eso que fue la profesora McGonagall quien me lo contó.

Algunos sangre pura y mestizos intentaban imaginarse cómo sería enterarse a esa edad acerca de la magia, ninguno pudo hacerlo.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. **

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. **

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?…**

―Demasiada presión, Hagrid ― dijo Tonks meneando la cabeza ―no es bueno compararlo con sus padres y hacerse expectativas en base a ellos, y, lamentablemente, ellos están muertos, y a los muertos se les suele magnificar la virtudes y los defectos olvidar.

Muchos le dieron la razón, es especial Snape que pensaba que todos recordaban a James Potter como una especie de Héroe y olvidaban lo arrogante que era.

…**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. **

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó: **

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos). **_

_**Querido señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. **_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta **_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: **

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza? **

—**Gárgolas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés. **

_**Querido señor Dumbledore: Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. **_

_**Hagrid **_

―En serio Harry, estuve a punto de burlarme por cuál fue tu primera pregunta ―dijo George sorprendido ― y resulta que al final fue la más acertada.

―Cierto, si no me lo hubiera recordado lo más probable es que hubiera vuelto a Hogwars sin enviar esa bendita lechuza ― dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

―Entre los magos ES lo normal ― dijo Draco en son de burla.

―Intenta hablar por teléfono a ver si se te hace normal ― le respondió Harry.

Draco estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era un teléfono, y ahí se dio cuenta de cuál era el punto de Potter.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. **

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. **

—**Él no irá —dijo. Hagrid gruñó. **

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. **

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry **

—**Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? **

—**¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!…**

Snape miraba con desprecio a Petunia, esa mujer siempre tuvo celos de Lily. Lily siempre fue alegre, cariñosa, genuina, amable, todo lo que Petunia Evans no era.

…**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. —Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo! —Harry se había puesto muy pálido. **

―¿Te dolió? ― preguntó Ginny suavemente, cogiéndole una mano.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó Harry confundido.

―Que esa era la primera vez que alguien te decía algo acerca de uno de tus padres, y para peor fue algo malo, fue algo cruel y debió dolerte escuchar eso.

―Sí, dolió ― dijo Harry, pero no agregó nada más, Ginny no insistió tampoco, solo le apretó la mano para hacerle saber que estaba con él.

**Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: **

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! **

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! **

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. **

―Voldemort ― se auto-respondió Harry con odio

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. **

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo — Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley —. Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... —Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. —Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben... **

―No lo hagas sentir mal Hagrid ― dijo Sirius con voz apagada, había oído la pequeña conversación entre Harry y Ginny y se había sentido mal por muchas razones, además sabía que ahora vendría una breve reseña de cómo murieron los Potter, y eso le dolía a él.

—**¿Quién? **

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. **

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... —Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. **

―Si logras hacer que diga su nombre eres mi ídolo Harry ― dijo Sirius intentando recuperar su buen humor.

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. **

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.**

―¡Eso Harry! ― celebraron Sirius y Remus.

…**Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... **

―Eso es lo que él quiere― dijo Harry lúgubre.

―¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó Charlie.

―Que desconfiemos unos de otros, fíjate en el ministerio que no quiere creer en el regreso de Vodemort, provocando de paso que yo tampoco confíe en el ministerio ― se explicó Harry, hablando con Charlie pero mirando al ministro―, y eso es lo que quiere Voldemort, que nos separemos. Si estuviéramos todos unidos, apoyándonos y luchando juntos, la derrota de Voldemort sería menos difícil, como dicen lo muggles, la unión hace la fuerza, pero en estos tiempos parece que es cada vez es más difícil. Por ejemplo Percy, que prefiere creer al ministerio y pelearse con ustedes antes que creerme, si le pasó eso a vuestra familia ¿qué se puede esperar del resto de la comunidad mágica?

Luego de sus palabras se produjo un silencio, en el que todos trataban de digerir sus palabras. Él tenía razón, pero ¿qué podían hacer para cambiarlo?

Percy por su lado estaba cabizbajo, su familia era lo más importante para él, ¿sus ambiciones valían más que lo que amaba?

Mientras que el ministro se aferraba con uñas y dientes a que Potter mentía, aunque todos los hechos indicaran lo contrario. Porque si Sirius Black era inocente ¿Cómo se produjo la fuga en masa de Azcaban? ¿Quién lo pudo ayudar? ¿Era remotamente posible que los dementores ya no estuvieran bajo el control del ministerio? Fudge prefirió no seguir indagando sobre el tema, lo ponía nervioso.

…**Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien- tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. »Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. »Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... —De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. —Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... »Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando….**

"Iba de propio a matar a Harry" pensó Dumbledore apesadumbrado.

…**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste. **

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

―No― dijo Sirius bajito, no quería que su ahijado tuviera recuerdos tan horribles, mientras una exclamación ahogada se oía por toda la sala.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. **

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... **

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.…**

―Ojalá no estuvieran ahí ni en ninguna parte ―dijo Sirius con odio, haciendo que los Dursley se encogieran en sus asientos.

…**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. —Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. …**

―La magia no se puede reprimir ― dijo Dumbledore serio, y con un brillo extraño en la mirada ― es peligroso, tanto para el mago como para los que lo rodean.

…**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

―¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso acerca de sus padres? ― Sirius temblaba de rabia, sentía deseos de matar a ese hombre ― era un niño.

Todos en la sala estaban de acuerdo, incluso Draco y, para su propio horror, Snape

―Sirius, estoy bien, tranquilo ― intentó calmarlo Harry ― lo que digan ellos no tiene importancia para mí.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos y al ver que era sincero se calmó.

… **Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: **

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... —Ante el peligro de ser atravesado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. —Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. **

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe? **

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? »Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. »La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante…**

—Exacto, pero ya los recuperó — dijo Harry acordándose de los ucedido en cementerio.

…**Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. **

—No te va a creer, Hagrid — dijeron Ron y Hermione. Snape los miró incrédulo

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación…**

Ahora Snape estaba impresionado ¿El hijo de james Potter no creyendo que era alguien especial?

…**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota? **

—Pero si el que parece pelota es él —dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño, Harry rió por la ocurrencia de la rubia, y algunos se unieron a sus risas.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. **

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. **

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor? Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. **

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. **

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. **

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... **

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... **

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon. **

—¡Sí! — gritó eufórico Sirius, todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco — ¿Qué? Ahora Hagrid le dará su merecido, nadie insulta a Dumbledore en su presencia y sale impune.

Ahora que entendían su arrebato de alegría muchos reían y miraban expectantes a Fred para que este continuara leyendo.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. **

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-Mi-PRESENCIA! — Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.…**

—¡Así se hace! — lo felicitaron muchos, y los del futuro reían a carcajadas, sus padres jamás les habían contado esa historia. Todos intentaban imaginarse la escena, cosa que no era tan difícil ya que Dudley se parecía bastante a un cerdo, y eso ayudaba bastante.

…**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. —No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. —Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. **

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron?…**

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana**

—Y esa es la muy poco sutil forma que tiene Hagrid de cambiar de tema — dijo Remus con una media sonrisa, el mencionado se sonrojó un poco, pero sonreía.

… —**dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás — Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry —Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Y aquí termina el capítulo — dijo Fred sonriendo, había sido un buen capítulo.

—¿Puedo leer yo ahora? — preguntó George entusiasmado, nunca leía en serio, pero leer la vida de tu futuro cuñado era algo muy interesante.


End file.
